Mi vida es un infierno
by Amelie 666
Summary: Bella, se involucró con gente que no debía, por lo mismo se convirtió en una PROSTITUTA. ¿Será posible salir de esa vida? ¿Podrán ayudarla? Todos humanos EXB
1. Quiero volver al pasado

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 1.-**

**Quiero volver al pasado.**

¿Como la vida puede cambiar en solo un instante, con sola una decisión que se toma?.

Todo el tiempo me hago esa misma pregunta, y lamentablemente la decisión ya la habia tomado y no puedo volver a mi vida anterior a la que extraño, con más ganas que nunca, nunca crei que diria esto alguna vez en mi vida, mi "antigua vida", para mi era como un infierno según yo, pero el infierno lo estaba recién comenzando.

Hace más de un año vivía con mi "familia" si se le podia llamar asi, era un infierno, mis padres eran muy ortodoxos con sus normas de educación a la que me habian criado, pero para mi la vida que llevaba con ellos, no era la mejor de todas, con sus normas me hacian la vida en total infierno, sin contar que ellos tenia mucho dinero, nunca estaban en casa, y cuando se iban a sus viajes, me dejaban sola, pero con una institutriz, si, para tener 17 años en ese tiempo, tenia una, y como en toda película, era muy mala conmigo, me dejaba encerrada todo el tiempo, al volver del colegio y hacer mis deberes me dejaba encerrada para que no me escapara, según ella eran las ordenes de mis padres. Iba a un colegio de monjas en el estado de Washington en un pueblo llamado Fork, aburrido, llovia todo el tiempo, habia vivido toda mi vida allí, pero me gustaba la lluvia estaba acostumbrada con eso. En fin mi vida era la misma todo los dias asi.

Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, no tenia una "familia", en la que se pudiera contar mi vida, no tenia grandes problemas que me agobiaran, aún asi no tenia amigas en el colegio, eran muy envidiosas, ella como sus padres con dinero al igual que los mios, mostraban sus grandes adquisiciones de marca y esas estupideses, que por mi parte eso eran estupideses.

Desde luego mi vida no era tan mal, sin mencionar, que me tenian encerrada todo el tiempo, pero si no fuera por mis padres me tendrían todo el tiempo allí, pero porque no lo hacian, es como obvio la imagen de ellos la tenian que cuidar, para el resto de la gente, tenian a su hija Isabella Swan de 17 años y la mejor de la Escuela, educada, muy integente la mejor hija se que se puede tener. Aún asi en casa la apariencias engañaban, ah y por cierto se me olvidaba mi padre Charlie Swan, alto con ojos marrón piel común y sobre todo un alcohólico, con dinero.

Mi madre Reneé Swan, rubia con ojos azules muy bellos, en algún tiempo fue muy feliz, pero cuando se transformó mi padre, mi madre cambio del cielo a la tierra, era muy buena conmgo, pero su cambio se debía, a que le habia _cagado_ su vida, ¿como era eso?. Reneé siempre fue de dinero, su familia era muy bien posicionada en las familias del estado de Washington, pero a sus 18 se enamoró de Charlie y para mala suerte de ella quedo embarazada de mi, su mayor pecado, como su familia era muy conservadora, la casarón a los 18, ella no queria casarse, pero la obligarón, para que la demás gente no hablaran mal su hija Reneé, Charlie no se quedaba atras también tenia dinero, pero no amaba a Reneé, pero como sus padres los obligaron no tenian mucho que hacer.

Y para ellos perder la herencia de ellos era mas importante aceptaron casarse, y no dejar con manchas sus apellidos.

En fin era la familia féliz de todos los cuento, casada con el amor de su vida y con una hija a los 18 años, pero la cruel realidad era otro, una hija que no queria su padre, su madre culpa a la hija, que su esposo no la quisiera y le hace sufrir, y la hija sufre porque no tiene unos padres que se preocupan por ella, y como dice la pelicula "la vida es bella", que manera mas adorable de tener una familia, claro esta que esto no era una familia real.

Bueno y yo porque cuando habia dicho semejante verdad de mi antigua vida, todavia me lamento por regresar a ella, claro esta tome una muy mala decisión y me arrepiendo dia tras dias por ello.

Queria libertad y la tuve, pero acosta de que, me escapé de casa, renege de mis padres, fui la oveja negra de la familia, apesar de que mis padres también lo habian sido, pero yo la hija de la "familia Swan Brandon" habia hecho lo peor de todo. Si, al momento de escaparme de mi "hogar" deje todo lo que alguna vez fue mio, dinero, una casa, y un apellido respetable por todos.

Al escaparme de mis padres, ellos no me buscaron y yo tampoco, primero, porque no queria y segundo,, porque no me dejaron.

Asi empieza mi terrible y gran estúpida decisión que tome hace ya 10 meses y que recién comenzaba la gran tortura de mi vida...


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

_"Mi vida es un infierno"._

**Capítulo 2.-**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

**BPOV**

Ya hace 10 meses que llevó una vida a la cual no creo que me acostumbre NUNCA. Al escapar de mi casa deje más que cosas materiales en ella, también deje mi dignidad allí.

Solía ser timída apesar que todavia lo sigo siendo, pero con una diferencia, ahora tengo que sacar la personalidad de donde sea, pero al cabo de un tiempo, estar acostumbrada a lo diferente, ya no se siente tan mal, como lo era en un principio, aún asi me es muy difícil acostumbrarme a la vida que llevo.

**10 meses atrás.**

Un dia después de clases, como siempre me iba a buscar mi chofer Daniel, pero como siempre no tenia intención de irme con él, asi que le dije que no me podia ir con él, que tenia que hacer un trabajo en la casa de una compañera, arregañadiente me dejó ir, pero no sin antes decir que me pasaria a buscar a su casa, yo acepte, pero en realidad ese dia, no tenia que ir a una casa de una compañera, sino más bien, como yo tenia computadora en mi hogar, un dia me puse a chatear y me llegó una solicitud de chat, para conocer mas persona y asi fue como conoci a James, mi (como decirlo)"novio", en fin ese día en vez de ir a casa de mi compañera fui a juntarme con James, desde aquel día creí que podría tener la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

-Daniel me tengo que ir, nos vemos. - salí lo más rápido posible de ahi, para encontrarme con James. Me dijo que estaria esperandome en la plaza cerca del colegio, con una rosa azul, para que lo reconociera mas pronto.

Esa semana mis padres se habian ido a Inglaterra, y no volverian en como tres semanas más justo para mi graduacción, por tal no me preocupaba por ellos, si es que llegaba tarde a casa.

Camine a mi encuentro con James, pero lo mas raro en mi es que allá aceptado ir a conocer a una persona que ni el rostro le habia visto, aún asi fui muy confiada, apesar de todo pensaba que era una buena persona, por eso mismo acepte su invitación.

En ese instante ví a un hombre alto, como de 1.80 delgado pero bien formados sus musculos, rubio del pelo largo, muy bien perecido, pero creo que no era mi tipo, no podia negar que es guapo, sin embargo ahi quedaba, andaba con unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, y con la rosa azul.

Se dió cuanta que era yo ya que le dije que iria con en el uniforme de la escuela, con un pañuelo rojo. Se acerco a mi y dijo.

-¿Bella?

-¿James, verdad?

-Él mismo y viste y calzas. -respondió y me cogió mi mano y la besó.

-Hola, ¿como te va? - le pregunte.

-Ahora que te veo se me arreglado todo el día, no crei que eras tan hermosa, un gusto _Bella_. - y lo último me lo dijo en un tono seductor. - Toma, una flor, para otra flor. - Y no pude contener y me sonrroje.

-¿Y para donde iremos? - pregunté

-Mira, hay un buen restaurant por acá cerca, porque no vamos para allá, y conversamos un rato.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Y en eso nos fuimos al restaurant, estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, hablamos de la vida de él, me preguntaba de la mia, aunque no era muy entretenida como la de él, supe que tenia 21, antes vivir en Fork, estudiaba en New York, comercio, que su antigua novia Victoria, lo dejo por otra persona, por el dinero que le ofrecia, en eso me dio pena por como lo dejó esa tal Victoria, en fin de muchas cosas hablamos. Hasta que me llamó Daniel, para pasarme a buscar en donde me encontraba, le dije que me fuera a buscar al centro comercial, y que lo estaria esperando, asi no sospecharian de James, como no me dejaban juntarme con nadie, preferí omitir la existencia de él.

-James, mañana nos vemos.

-Claro, mi adorada Bella mañana nos vemos, acuerdate que para que no te hagan nada tus padres, será mejor que nos veamos en la noche ¿esta bien?.

-Esta bien, nos vemos.- Y se despidió con una besos en la mejilla.

Después me fui al centro comercial y encontré a Daniel esperandome en la salida, como era de esperarse, no me preguntó nada, pero tenia un rostro de interrogante, del porque me tenia que ir a buscar al mall. Pero como para que no sospechara nada, tampoco hablé en el camino a casa. Y ni cuenta me di cuado llegamos.

Asi conocí a James. Durante las siguientes semanasme encontraba con James todos los días, despues de que llegara a mi casa con Daniel, y para que no sospecharan nada, me encapaba por la parte trasera de mi hogar y lo veía.

A la semana de haberlo conocido me dijo que lo volví loco y si queria ser su novia, yo nunca habia tenido un novio, asi que acepte, apesar de todo me atraia demaciado, pero no sentia amor, solo atracción fisíca. Cada dia lo veia y ante todo pronóstico, su compañia me hacia muy bien, tener a una persona a mi lado me era muy importante, lograba llenar el vació que en esos momentos tenía.

La pasaba muy bien con él, era muy atento conmigo, y apreciaba eso, que me hiciera reir, y esas cosa, también con James tuve mi primer beso, nunca habia besado a nadie en la boca, y era una experiencia totalmente nueva para mi.

Despues de que mis padres regresaron de su viaje, estaban mas distantes que de costumbre, con suerte me saludaban, pero ya no me importaba si me saludaban o no, ya tenia a una persona que me hacia bien estar con él, por lo mismo fue que tomé la decisión más drática que he tenido.

El último día de clase que tenia en la escuela, como todos los dia me iba a buscar mi chofer Daniel, él era muy simpatico conmigo, era un poco mayor, como de 30 años, ojos café, pelo negro, no muy corpulento, pero agradable, con el no podia hablar mucho, mis padres me tenian estrictamente prohibido hablar con él, por ser de la "servidumbre", pero cuando ellos no estaban, no me preocupaba si yo habla con el ó con los demas que trabajaban en la casa.

Asi ese día llegué a casa con una gran sonrisa, mañana seria mi graduación, y en la noche mi fiesta. Como mis padres no tenian ni la menor idea de la existencia de James, les dije que iria sola, pero como me habian dado dos invitaciones, la otra se la dí a James, él llegaria antes que yo a la fiesta, como si nada nadie se daria cuenta de que estaba con alguien de tal forma mis padres no se enterarian de nada.

La noche anterior al graduación le di la invitación a James, él encantado me la recibió. Habiamos acordado que mi escape de mi hogar seria ese dia, el de la fiesta, como mis padres irian en la mañana para entregarme mi diploma, en la noche no harian acto de presencia en la fiesta, y como no era muy popular que digamos, todo lo que hiciera en la fiesta no haria mayor gracias, por lo mismo la noche del jueves, empaque en una mochila lo más necesario que podria utilizar y U$3000 doláres para lo que me faltara, ese dinero lo saqué de mis ahorros que tenia un tiempo juntando, mis mesadas.

Al terminar de empacar, me dirigi fuera de mi habitación, y recorri por última vez lo que alguna vez fue mi "hogar", al cual ya no perteneceria nunca más, empezaria una vida con James, aunque no lo amará lo intentaria y estaria con él.

Podrán decir que fue muy apresurada la decisión que tomé, pero lo tenia que hacer, no era feliz donde estaba, mis padres no se preocupaban por mi nunca, y la felicidad la encontre al lado de James, me dió lo que mis padres siempre renegarón AMOR, bueno no se si el amor que me tenia James era bueno o malo, pero me encantaba estar con él todo el tiempo, me reconfortaba, me hacia feliz, y por sobre todo me apoyaba.

Es verdad lo llevaba conociendo hace solomente un mes, pero era como si lo conociera desde toda la vida, por lo mismo tome mi decisión de irme a vivir con el a Los Angeles, cambiar en 180°, vida, familia, y lugar. Y asi fue.

El viernes por la mañana me levante muy temprano, para arreglarme e ir a mi graduacción, seria la últimas horas que veria a mis padres y amenecer en la mansión Swan, como todo la conocian. Sali con Daniel dirección a la escuela, de reojo vi a James en algunos de los lugares, y me guiño un ojo, la presencia de el me reconfortaba y no me equivocaria en la decisión tomada.

Al comenzar la ceremonia, estaba tan absorta en mis pendsamiento de como seria mi nueva vida junto con James, que casi no me percate de que me habian llamado para entregarme mi diploma, pero lo que más me impresionó, fue que me eligieran la mejor de mi generación, obviamente por mis calificaciones, algo bueno por lo que me recordarán mis padres.

Al téminar la ceremonia, mis padres se acercarón haciendose los padres orgullosos, por su hija, pero claro eso solamente era pantalla para los demás, que ni siquiera me llevaron a celebrar mi salidad de la escuela, pero mejor asi, ya nada me importaba estar con ellos, sin embargo esa noche tenia que parecer que estaba entusiasmada por mi fiesta de graduación, la harian en un lugar privado muy lindo pertenecia a la familia de los Newton, pero no me importaba mucho eso solo con estar con James ya era feliz, Al llegar a casa me aliste sola sin ayuda de nadie para ir a la fiesta, pero mejor asi.

Me puse un vestido morado strapless, arriba de la rodilla, con un cinto debajo del busto, y desde el mismo aglobado y unas sandalias a tono con el vestido, con un maquillaje muy sobrio también.

Antes de que me alistara habia dejado mi mochila en la cochera para que cuando me subiera al auto lo llevaria conmigo, de modo que no se diera cuenta Daniel de lo que tenia planeado. Una vez dentro de la casa, me dispuse a términar lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que vi la hora, estaba justo a tiempo para salir de casa, y ver por última vez a mi familia

Tenia un presentimiento, pero no sabia si era bueno o malo, solo conocia una verdad, ese dia ISABELLA SWAN, dejaria la casa de sus padres para irse a vivir con su novio James Vulturi a Los Angeles, y cambiar mi vida en 180°.

Al llegar a la cochera tome mi mochila y la introduci, y me adentre para que salieramos lo mas pronto posible de la mansion Swan, y no volver a saber de mi antigua vida.

-Señorita, ¿creo que está muy entusiasmada con su baile?

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace terminar la escuela, como no voy a estar feliz por eso. - Con la mejor cara de felicidad se lo dije. - Nos vamos ya.

-Como usted diga, ah y por cierto se ve muy hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias. - Dije, pero no sin antes sonrrojarme como siempre lo hacia.

En el camino a la escuela fue muy tranquilo, solo queria llegar y estar con James, pero me sentia angustiada por algo, pero todavia no sabia la respuesta del porque me sentia asi, sin darle importancia, pense en lo que dejaba, y en lo que tendria. Llegamos muy rápido al baile, y como sabia Daniel que no me gustaba que me abriera la puerta cuando me bajaba de auto, me adelante en abrirla yo ya que ese dia haria exepcción en abrirla. Saqué la mochila y baje rápidemante, pero no sin antes despedirme de él.

-Daniel, gracias por traerme, pero no me vengas a buscar - antes de que hablar segui con mi cometido - no te preocupes me ira a dejar mi amiga Angela, pero llegaré mañana a casa ella quiere que me quede en su casa hoy, ¿estamos?.

-Esta bien señorita, disculpe por entrometerme, pero ¿esta bien?, es decir esta algo extaña el dia de hoy.

-No te preocupes no me pasa nada, es solo felicidad lo que tengo hoy.

-Ok señorita confiaré en usted.

-Gracias Daniel, ah antes de que se me olvidé, le puedes dar este sobre a mis padres, es del la universidad a la que ire, por favor se lo puedes entregar mañana por favor, es que no se a que hora vuelva mañana y es para que esten informados ok. - aunque sabia que no lo habia engañado muy bien se creyó todo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. - dije lo feliz que pude, pero por otro lado un poco triste, por no volverlo a ver nunca más.

-Que no se le olvide entregarle el sobre mañana. - Y salí lo mas rápido y escondiendo la mochila.

El sobre que le entregue a Daniel contiene la carta que les deje a mis padres que me marchaba, no podia irme sin antes despedirme de ellos.

_Mamá y Papá:_

_Siento la manera en como se dió nuestra relación de padres a hija, pero realmente ya no podía vivir con la farsa de ser la "familia perfecta", algo dentro de mi me dijo que alejandome de ustedes seria feliz, y yo también lo creo, tomé esta decisión de marcharne y ser otra persona, y vivir la vida que siempre soñe. Se de muy buena fuente que ustedes no me querian y que nunca me quisieron eso me dolió muchisimo, pero ya encontre a la persona que me hace feliz y el amor que no me dieron lo podre encontrar con él._

_Lo único que les pido es que no me busquen, y que se olviden de que alguna vez tuvieron a una hija. _

_Lo se ustedes no me querian y la universidad era el pretexto para que no me vieran nunca más, y se los haré mas fácil aún, me voy y no tendrán que darme ni un poco de su dinero. Sigan como siempre, no me haré pasar como una Swan, por lo mismo no manchare su nombre._

_Espero que encuentren la felicidad que siempre uno buscan, y yo se que lo serán sin su "hija"._

_No siento ya mas rencor por no estar en los momento que los necesite, por lo mismo los pérdono por todo, pero se los vuelvo a repetir no me busque, porque quiero ser feliz y ya se como encontrarla..._

_Los quiere apesar de todo su "hija" _

_Isabella._

Espero que mis padres entiendan mi decisión y que no habrá vuelta atrás por parte mia.

Cuando llegué al salón donde era el baile, quede impresionada por lo bello que se veia todo, todo como un cuento, los adornos con las flores, las velas y los globos hacian muy lindo todo, después de maravillarme con el salón, empezé a buscar a James que dijo que llegaria antes que yo, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y comenzé a preocuparme, y si no queria que me fuera con él, antes de que esas interrogantes se hicieran presente ya lo tenia al lado mió.

-Tan sola una encantadora mujer, ¿Que ya estabas preocupada, por que no apareciera su apuesto novio?. -dijo en un tono bromista dandome un beso tierno.

-Me asustate, pense que ya no vendrias y que me dejarias y te irias solo. - le reproche.

-¿Y dejar a una hermosa mujer sola?, no podria amor, pero para alegrarte más, ya tengo los pasajes, salimos a la 2 am, asi que tendremos que quedarnos solo un rato en el baile, ¿No te molesta, cierto?. -Me preguntó muy asustado.

-Como me va a molestar, si he estado esperando esta momento hace mucho, y mas si esta a mi lado, seré feliz.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?.

-Todo.

-Lo que te falta ya lo compraremos, ahora por que no bailamos y te diviertes.

-Pero si no bailas conmigo me enojo- dije bromiando.

-Y dejar que te aparten de mi, nunca, ya vamos.

Tomé su mano y nos fuimos al centro de la pista, no se cuanto tiempo bailamos tomados de la mano y el dandome besos cada cierto tiempo, era tan tierno conmigo, aún asi se me hizo muy corto el baile y ya eran las doce, y como en un cuento de princesas tuve que dejar el baile, para irnos al aeropuerto. Y comenzar desde cero.

-¿Bella estas preparada para una nueva vida junto a mi?.

-Claro que estoy preparada, pero estoy un poco nerviosa. - Comente sinceramente.

-No tienes porque, ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo preparada en Los Angeles.

-¿Una sorpresa?. - Pregunte muy confundida,

-Si, una gran sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas, James. - Alarmada repuse.

-No te preocupes, todo sabrá bien te encantara.

-Aún asi no me gustan, pero ya abarquemos el avión que se nos hace tarde.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Subimos al avión y como estaba tan cansada, lo mejor fue apoyarme en el hombro de James, ya cai a los brazos de morfeo, pero como un sueño de 10 minutos ya me llamaba James que habiamos llegado ya.

-Bella llamó un taxi y nos vamos ok.

-Te espero entonce. - pero no se tardó nada y ya me cogia mi mano, y le daba un beso tierno a mi mano.

-Ya nos vamos al hotel y mañana empezamos a buscar un lugar, -antes de que empezara a refutar, prosiguió - no te preocupes por nada ya tenia visto algo antes, pero queria que lo vieran conmigo y le dira el victo bueno tu y me dices que te parece el departamento, que escogí, para vivieramos los dos.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Cuando lo iremos a ver? - pregunte con un dejó de asombró de que ya tenia todo planeado, aunque no me dejaba de sorprender ya que era muy bien organizado.

-Mañana, todavía es muy temprano para veamos eso hoy, debes de estar muy cansada, hoy descansaremos en el hotel, y mañana arreglamos lo del departamento, ¿estamos?.

-Ok, pero ya vamonos toy un poco cansada y quiero tomar un ducha.

-Esta bien. - Cogió mi mochila y nos diriguimos al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel, y pedir nuestra habitación, me dijo James que me tapara los ojos con un pañuelo que la sorpresa estaba en la habitación y que queria que todo saliera como lo tenia planeado.

-No hagas trampa, ya casi llegamos a la habitación, asi que te esperas un poco.

-Ya te dije que no me gustan las sorpresas James.

-Pero ya sabrás, no te impaciente y no me regañes.

-Esta bien, pero apresurate, no me gusta esto.

-Ya llegamos, pero antes dejame entrar las maletas y tu quedate aqui, ok. - me dijo muy ansioso.

-Pero no demores. - despues de eso no se demoró mucho, y salió.

-Te puedes sacar la venda de los ojos. - Y él con cuidado me sacó el pañuelo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holas... **

**les cuento este en mi primer fic... y espero que sea de su agrado...**

**gracias por su review, me alegraron mucho saber que lo leyeran... **

**bueno aqui les deje el 2do capitulo....**

**durante la semana subire capitulos, no se cuantos, pero subire....**

**lo único que les dire es que Edward todavia no saldrá en escena, pero no se impaciente... luego se viene....**

**gracias a la que me dejaron su review como: nessa frost, soff098, anis weasley y liloc...**

**Lo otro el prox cap... se viene con lemon... ya saben de quien? si de la misma, es su primera experiencia sexual...**

**bueno no les cuento más, nos leemos pronto...**

**Slds**

**Amelie 666**


	3. La vida, no es como uno se la espera

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 3.-**

**La vida, no es como uno se la espera.**

**BPOV.**

Al abrir los ojos no pude creer en lo que veia, todo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas, y velas encendidas por toda la habitación.

-Espero que te allá gustado mi sorpresa.

-Es... muy lindo de tu parte que allás hecho todo esto, no sabia que eras muy romántico. - Repuse muy feliz.

-Todavía no me conces muy bien mi _bella_, esto recién comienza. - Lo dijo en un tono seductor, pero a la vez muy decidido por algo que no supe decifrar.

-Eso ya lo se James, por lo mismo ya tendremos tiempo para concernos.

-Concuerdo totalmente contigo, ya tendremos tiempo, pero ahora ¿Por qué no hacemos algo mas interensante? - pregunto muy seductoramente.

-¿Como que? - pregunte.

-Como esto. - y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

Los besos que me dió eran totalmente diferente a lo que me allá dado antes, ahora se sentia la lujuria en ellos, comenzaron tímidamente, pero después tomaron un ritmo más fogosos, no me molestaban ni mucho menos.

Su manos se movieron a mi cintura, tocandola y acarisiandola, se sentia muy bien como lo hacia, mis manos se fueron a su nuca y lo besaba muy apasionamente, no estaba enamorada de él, pero lo que estaba sientiendo por el en estos momento eran una extraña sensación que no habia experimentado antes, un fuego por todo mi cuerpo se empezó hacerse presente con cada caricia que el me daba, la necesidad de que siguiera se hacia insoportable, pero por alguna razón no estaba muy conciente lo que hacia, el fuego comenzaba a sentirse por la habitación. En esos momentos la ropa me molestaba queria seguir, él se dió cuenta de mi estado y dando paso a besarme mi cuello lámiendolo y succionandolo, pero sin dejar pequeños besos en su camino.

Haciendo espació para sacarme el vestido que todavia andaba del baile, deslizó el cierre del vestido, rápidamente, como si el tiempo se fuera a acabar.

Yo estaba un poco nerviosa de como hacer mi papel en todo esto, nunca habie estado con un hombre en esta situación, pero comenzé por desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca, que también eran las del baile, nunca pense que podría ser buena desabrochando botones, me decisé de su camisa muy rápido, yo solo estaba en ropa interior, y me sentia rara por decirlo de alguna manera, todavía a él le quedaba, los pantalones, por lo mismo para quedar igualados le desachoche su pantalón, para mi impresión me encontré que su miembro estaba erecto, a mi por el contrario me comenzé a sentir más calor del que ya tenia por la reacción de su pene que ya no aguantaba más necesita que estuviera dentro de mi, sentí estar mojada, nunca me habia sentido asi, por lo que preferi seguir haciendo lo mió les baje los pantalones, y los dos quedamos en ropa interior.

Los besos que me daba fueron recorriendo mi cuerpo y el fuego que quedaba en ellos era insoportable, me sacó mi sostén y comenzó a masajear mis senos haciendome gemir, al lamerlos sentia como se erectaban también mis pesones, se sentia tan bien arque mi espalda ante la reacción de sus caricias.

Seguia bajando por mi abdomen dejandome besos en todas parte, mientras yo masajeaba el cabello rubio. Sentia como molestaba la última prenda que nos quedaban y estorbaba, con una rápidez se decisó de ella y con el fuego de mi interior explotando, saqué los boxer, haciendolo gemir por el rozé de mis manos haciendo contacto con su miembro.

Ya no aguantaba más lo necesitaba dentro de mi lo más rápido que fuera.

-James, por favor apurate... - jadeando pedia.

-Como tu ordenes. - contestó.

Y en un solo movimiento acercó mis caderas con las de él y me elevó agarrando mis piernas mientras yo cruzaba mis piernas en sus caderas, y el penetró mi vagina muy fuerte rompiendo mi virginidad, nunca pense como iba a ser mi primera vez, en el primer movimiento me dolió como lo hizo, pero después de un rato ya me acostumbraba con el dolor.

No me dolia mucho, pero no fue para nada caballeroso su penetración, aún asi me dejé llevar por el momento de lujuria y calor que emanaba por todos lados, cada estocada que me hacia lo pedia a grito.... más, más rápido... sus movientos eras fuerte y precisos, pero queria más.

-Má... más... rápido!!! - jadeando pedia.

Y más rápido fue, entraba y salia rápido, los movientos se intensificaban, se sentia muy bien, sentia que llegaría al órgasmo pronto, más, más, más, hasta que llegó, la satisfacción que me daba era inmesa, por fin llegué a mi climax, el órgasmo, mi primer órgasmo. Nos quedamos un rato juntos, hasta que nos separamos.

Wow!!. Asi lo podia explicar, nunca un sensación tan asi habia experimentado.

Términamos con nuestro encuentro, muy cansados por lo que nos fuimos a dormir agotados por tanta acción, ya mañana reflexionaria, lo que acaba de pasar.

Al despertar, no encontre a James a mi lado, por lo que presumí que estaria en el baño, asi que me paré a ver si estaba, me encontraba todavía desnuda desde lo que habia hecho la madrugada anterior, me enrolle con la sábana, y me dirigí en dirección del baño, toqué antes, pero nadie me contesto, recorri la habitación, pero no habia nadie, por lo que me preocupe, me fui al baño, pero me asuste un momento, tenia sangre, claro habia sido un poco duró conmigo, me habia penetrado muy fuerte, por lo que sangró en mi primera vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se como me deje llevar tanto, tener sexo con James, lo conocía hace tan solo un mes, nunca pensé que lo haria tan pronto, y sin tener amor por parte mi, yo no lo amaba, por lo mismo, dejé que me quitara mi virginidad, a la primera calentura que me pasaba, era la experienza más fuerte que he tenido.

Me atormentaba un poco lo que habia hecho, no se que me pasaba pero otra vez tenia ese presentimiento que estaba segura que no era nada bueno, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, creo que habia tomado un decesión muy pronto, todo esto abrumaba mi estado, sé que me acababa de cambiar la vida en 180°, pero no se si son tan buenos estos cambios.

Tomé una ducha y sentia un dolor en mi vagina fuerte, creó como tuve mi primera vez fue un poco masoquista por parte de James, pero en fin que le iba a ser, lo hecho, hecho está, pero por todo esto me sentía arrepentida haber entregado mi virginidad, a alguien que recién comenzaba a conocer, que se le iba a hacer, ya no habia vuelta atrás.

Me arreglé, me puse unos jeans azul, una polera manga corta negra y una zapatillas negras, cuando términe de arreglarme senti la puerta que se abria, seguramente era James, que regresab.Y asi fue era James, sin embargó, lo que más me llamó la atención fue que no llegó solo, venia acompañada de una mujer, para no mentir era muy guapa, con eso ojos azules, el cabello rojo como fuego, muy blanca y una curvas envidiables por cualquier mujer, quede impresionado por su belleza, pero lo que me impresionó es que venian tomados de las manos.

No entendía lo que pasaba, pero no me causaba para nada buena espina, no se cuanto tiempo, habia pasado mientras yo examinaba la situación, hasta que decidí hablar.

-¿Quién es ella?. - Pregunte lo más territorial.

-Parece muy territorial, nuestra nueva adquisición. - dijo la pelirroja, muy sarcásticamente.

-¿Como que una nueva adquisición?. - pregunte un poco alarmada por la situación.

-Ah, ¿Que, todavía no le dice James?. dijo arrogante la pelirroja esa.

-Lo siento, pero ahora se lo iba a comentar.

-¿Que me tiene que comentar, que?. - sentia que lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno, viendo el rostro de los dos.

-Mira _mi bella_... - el tonó como dijo mi bella, me alarmó mucho más, de lo que ya estaba - Lo que se había olvidado mencionar, es que me perteneces, y trabajaras para mi, osea, mas bien para los Vulturis. Y serás el reemplazó de Victoria.

¿Que?, dijo Victoria. no que ella se habia marchado con otro, y dejó a James por eso, que es esto, un broma, o será otra Victoria. Y trabajar para los Vulturis, ¿reemplazó de Victoria?¿como es eso?. Si antes no entendia nada, ahora menos.

-¿Queeeee, que es lo que estas tratando de decirme?, no entiendo nada, me puedes explicar que haces con esta mujer de la mano, y todo eso del trabajo que dices y de que te pertenesco. - repuse enfadada.

-Cariño, ¿un poco celosa?, pero no te preocupes, yo alcanzó para todas. - dijo en un modo altanero James.

-No cariño tu eres mio de nadie más, ¿me entendiste?. -amenazó, con la mirada a mi a James, la pelirroja.

-Lo siento. - y en eso le dio un beso a esa pelirroja de Victoria muy apasionado, pero lo que más me dolió, no fue el beso en si, si no la traición de que yo me hubiese entregado a él, mientras que el ya tenia a otra, pero ¿Porque me hacia esto?, ¿Que significaba yo en todo esto?.

- Mira cariño, se me olvido decirte que, con Victoria ya nos arreglamos, y que tu solo fuiste un juego, pero muy buena en la cama, para no tener experienza me sorprendió lo de anoche. Y lo otro, ¿Es que no queria libertad? te la dí, ¿No te acuerdas?, sin embargo el cambió, por el que hiciste es un poco alto, tu serás mi, como decirlo Puta de élite. Haber, lo que pasa es que Victoria se retira de este mundillo de la prostitución, para darte paso a ti, tu te encargaras de hacerte cargo de los clientes que ella tenia, para dartelos a ti. ¿Me sigues?.

Por un momento pensé que esto era una broma, pero como me dí cuenta en sus ojos que decian la verdad, no podia dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sentia mis piernas que en cualquier momento iban a ceder, por la noticia que me daban.

-¿Sabes?, no te puedo negar que fuiste muy tonta en aceptar escaparte conmigo, sin saber nada de mi, eso si, me gustaste, eres muy linda y para este trabajo, es muy importante ser bella, asi que tienes puntos a favor.

Sentia unas traicioneras lágrimas que corrian por mis mejillas, no pude evitar sentirme vacia y querer morirme en ese instante, no podia haber caido tan bajo, mi ingenuidad se hizo presente en el mismo momento que tomé la decisión más estúpida que allá tomado jamás, me siento como una tonta que calló en las redes de una araña, en cual será casi imposible salir, cabé mi propio hoyo en el que no se si saldría, sentia que un muro se posaba en mi, sin salida, un golpe muy bajo acababa de recibir, de la persona que yo algún día creia hacer confiado, me había traicionado de la peor manera.

Si la vida se me habia hecho dicífil hasta ahora, en estos momentos seria el triple, no se en que estaba pensando en el momento que decidi aceptar la propuesta de James al marcharme de casa, y dejar todo.

QUIERO MORIR!!! NO CREO QUE PODRÉ SEGUIR!!. gritaba mi interior muy angustiado.

-Nunca crei que con un simple click, e instalarme, en un chat fuera tan fácil, y hacer caer a niñas tan torpes, pero a la vez tan hermosa, por la ingenuidad y decir palabras retocadas con alagos y mostras la careta más sensible de un hombre, cayeran tan rápido. Aunque tu querias ser feliz, ¿si mal no lo recuerdo?, pero les han contado, que la vida no estan simple como parece, es más, la felicidad en muchos casos no existe, si naciste infeliz, móriras infeliz, pero no te preocupes, acá tendrás todo lo que quisiste la libertad, aunque no creo que la tengas mucho exito con la _libertad_. Por suerte que no eres ya más virgen, por que no sabria como explicar tu incapasidad en la cama, pero como comprobé que te manejas muy bien, para ser una principiante, me llenas de orgullo, de que estas lista para tu nuevo trabajo, de _Dama de compañia_. Sin embargo como ya supuse que no sabias mucho del tema, otro creerian que mentias que eras virgen, aún asi estaba yo para declarar por ti, y me pude dar cuenta al dejar toda la cama manchada de sangre eso era prueba mas que real, y que me costara un poco penetrarte, aún asi disfrute mucho el sexo contigo, caes muy rápido.

No te preocupes tomares las precausiones necesarias para que no te suceda nada, y te contaguies de alguna infección de transmisión sexual, pero tendremos que falsificar tu edad ya que todavía no cumples los 18, y seria peligroso si no llegarán que descubrieran tu verdadera edad, pero por suertes que cumpliras prontos los 18 y no tendrás que preocuparte más de eso, si no más bien en hacer como corresponde tu trabajo.

Ya no queria escuchar más lo que decia, sentia cada vez más el peso del muró que se venia encima, era cada vez más pesado, y mas pesado.

Queria pensar que solo era un mal sueño, o más pesadilla, y que despertaria y se acabara todo esta falsa, pero no era asi.

El solo pensar en lo que se transformaria mi vida de ahora en adelante me dejaba sin aliento, sin vida, sin alma, sin nada por dentro. Como tan tonta en no pensar las cosas dos veces y tomar una decisión más cuerda o más certera, y no caer con la primera persona que te mostrara la vida que es diferente y "linda", nunca pense que habria gente tan mala, realmente no existe la gente buena en el mundo, solo existe la que te quiere dañar, por lo mismo la desconfianza, será parte de mi vida de ahora en adelante.

-Se me olvidaba decirte, que mañana empiezas, pero antes de eso tienes que conocer tu departamento, a tus jefes, que son mis padres y tios, ellos son los que se harán cargo de ti de ahora en adelante y tendrás que rendirles cuentas a ellos. Pero no te pongas triste si haces bien tu trabajo, no sufriras mucho, de hecho tendrás grandes beneficios, se buena niña y comportate que mañana será tu estreno en las canchas, disculpa en las calles, aunque no lo creas no andaras en las calles, no somos tan vulgares, sino te haremos las citas. - repuso James autoritario.

-Ya empieza a alistarte tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, te tenemos que cambias el guardaropa, no creeran que con esa ropas, podrás hacer tu trabajo, y el maquillaje también. Agradece que te ayudaré, otra no seria tan educada en enseñante nada.

Mis piernas no respondián, de hecho ninguna parte respondia bien, queria salir corriendo y escaparme lo más lejos posible y volar si fuera el caso, pero no podía hacer ni lo uno no lo otro, solo resignarme a comenzar una tortura de la cual me lamentaria hasta el resto de mis día.

James y Victoria me miraban con ese rostro superiores, que solo les tenia que obdecer a ellos, pero como me habián dicho, no se harian cargo de mi, sino otras persona, que seria mis jefes.

No podia dar crédito a las palabras que me pronunciaron, por una parte James me habia engañado para trabajo como prostituta, y yo como una total ilusa caí a sus pies, por darme una _libertad_ que nunca tendré, más bien sería prisionera de por vida, y lo otro queria que me despertaran que era un mal sueño, pero no lo era, la pesadilla recién comenzaria, y quien sabe hasta cuando voy a tener una vida en total miseria sin alma alguna que me pudiese ayudar.

Y me iba a tormentar la estupida decisión de haber acostado con James, aparte de su traición, que tonta fui en dejarme llevar por sus caricias y besos, y entregandole mi virginidad, a un hombre que no valia, ni el piso, me sentia desnuda ante la realidad de las cosas, y sucia, si, sucia apesar de que no me violó, me senti usada o más bien me usaron, pero que me servia arrepentierme, si ya la habia pérdido, y mañana de todas forma ya la hubiese pérdido con quizás que viejo verde que le diera unos buenos billetes verde, o al mejor postor.

QUE MALDICIÓN MÁS GRANDE!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Si fuera asesina, ya hubiese matado a la primera persona que se hubiese cruzado por delante.

Al renunciar de mi familia, perdí todo y cada uno de los beneficios que alguna vez tuve en mi vida, preferiria estar encerrada en la mansión, que estar cada dia entregando mi cuerpo a hombres que no conocia, y sintiendome como una muerta en vida. Mi dignidad quedó en la mansión Swan e Isabella Swan ya no existiria munca más. Solo una mujer que por una estúpida decesión y el engaño cambió una vida tranquila a tormentosa.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**VOLVI NUEVAMENTE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO...**

Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, oh la primera vez de bella...

en verdad, fue fuerte la traición de James... y se dejó engatusar, pobre...

y esa victoria... uf....

queridas les cuento Edward no aparecera en el sgte capitulo, Y_Y pero no se impacienten, se viene pronto... por lo mismo me pondre las pilas para escribir lo más rápido y actualizar luegoy no dejarlas con la ilusión...

pero les cuento de como viene el prox cap,

Bella por fin va a conocer a sus "jefes", como le va la vida con su nueva vida, valga la redundancia...

no les cuento más, tal vez el domingo actualizo.

ok, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW , ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MAS...

NO PIDO MUCHO SOLO UN COMENTARIO, POR PEKEÑO QUE SEA ME HARAN FELIZ....

Sldos... y muchos mordiscos de los cullen...

Nos estamos leyendo...

**Amelie 666.-**


	4. El comienzo de una tortura

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 4.-**

**El comienzó de una tortura.**

**BPOV.**

Cuando por fin se fueron James y Victoria, lloré, lloré y lloré. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, sin embargo el dolor que sentia empezaba a carcomerme por dentro, al llora queria regresar tan solo un día y arrepentirme de haber tomado ese avión y venir a Los Angeles, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentimiento, ya no habia vuelta atrás y yo más que nunca sabia lo que significaba, _ser presa de tus impulsos y decisiones._

Empezé a revisar mis pertenecias, y me dí cuenta que no tenía el dinero con el que venia. Claro, James para asegurarse para que no me escapara, se robó mi dinero. Aparte de perder mi dinero, también pierdó mi libetad.

Aunque de todo lo malo que ya me habia pasado en tan solo un dia, no podia echarme a morir, de por si estaba muerta, pero tenia que ser fuerte, ninguna persona me podria hacer más daño de que ya me habia provocado, por lo mismo seria la persona más fría que podrian conocer, sin sentimiento, sin remordimiento, sin nada que me podria hacer daño.

La decisión estaba tomada, _nunca_ me enamoraria, por lo mismo, no confiaria en ningún hombre, por el trabajo que llevaré a cabo nadie se intesaria en mi, solo en lo que yo les podria entregar en la cama, para eso me solicitarian de ahora en adelante.

Limpie mis lágrimas y tomé un baño nuevamente, ahora seria otra, apesar de todo para bien o para mal tendría que cambiar, no debía seguir como lo era antes. Ya no sería BELLA MARIE SWAN BRANDON, nunca más, me dolía no ser mas Swan, pero ya no podia hacer nada, yo misma, me aleje de mi familia, y dejé todo. Ahora solo seré ISABELLA.

¿Como la vida puede cambiar en solo un instante, con una sola decisión que se toma?.

Es la primera vez que me hagó esa pregunta, y que me mortificará desde ahora en adelante.

No me di ni cuenta, cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación, solo atiné abrir, pero como ya me lo imaginaba era James con Victoria que me venian a buscar, para ir con ellos y conocer a mis "jefes". Seguia pensando en que esta era una muy mala pesadilla, pero una punzada en mi pecho hizó volverme a la realidad, y lo que estaba viviendo, no era mas que la triste verdad que comenzaba.

Términe de arreglarme y tomé las pocos pertenencias que me quedaban. Salimos del hotel, para dirigirnos a, no se donde, eso era lo que me más me inquietaba, pero que más daba, ya me no podia escapar sin dinero a donde me dirigiria, pero no sin tener una advertencia de parte de James, "_no podrás escaparte de nosotros, tu ya nos perteneces, adonde vallas te seguiremos y no intentes escaparte, porque las consecuencias, no serán muy buenas que digamos, no hagas estúpideses, que lo sabremos igual, comportate como buena niña, y no te haremos nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir más adelante"._

No podia olvidarme de esas palabras, que mas podia hacer me vigilarian todo el tiempo, y si intentaba algo, me descubririan de todas formas, solo podia hacer una sola cosa, _hacer mi trabajo y sobreviviria_.

Llegamos a una mansión a las afuera de Los Angeles, era inmesa, si yo creia que mi hogar era grande, este era dos veces más, me sorprendió la arquitectura, era la representación de hace como dos siglos atrás, gótica, pero muy hermosa.

Al entrar senti un escalofrió en mi espalda, este lugar realmente representaba un castillo gótico, pero apesar de todo eso, era ¿acogedor?, no se si realmente se podría describir asi, pero era un hogar, en fin tenia muchas puertas por lo que me habia dado cuenta, por dentro las tonalidades eran entre rojisas y negro, si, parecia un burdel, una gran casa de putas, pero a la antigua, con elegancia y estilo, ¿yo dije eso?, todo esto me esta dañando mi cabeza de manera inigualable.

Seguimos por el pasillo y entramos a un gran salón, donde habia una gran mesa como de reuniones, allí nos quedamos un rato, hasta que un señor como de 50, pero asi y todo se veia joven del pelo canoso, se notaba que habia sido rubio cuando era joven, y los rasgos muy parecidos a James, sin duda deberia ser su padre, hasta en la estatura se semejaban.

-Hijo, ya veo que trajiste a nuestra bella Isabella. - al parecer James no perdia el tiempo en contar de mi existencia a su padre.

-Isabella, este es mi padre Aro, por favor tratalo con amor. Acá esta la reemplazante de Victoria, y tienes que estar feliz padre, ya que no es para nada de fea, de hecho todo lo contrario es una _encanto de mujer y hermosa por sobre todo_. - ahora si que James me ponia nerviosa de la manera en la que se referia a mi, con ese todo entre seductor y sicópata.

-James te felicito, no podria encontrar a nadie mejor para este puesto, que Isabella. - dijo acercandose y tomando mi mano mientras depositaba un beso en ella. Ya se donde sacó James tal cualidad de engatusar a la gente, con sus _encantos_.

Yo con la mayor "delicadeza" me safé de la mano de ese hombre, que me ponia nerviosa con solo mirarlo, pero el se dió cuenta, con sola la mirada que le dí.

-Vallá nuestra Isabella es de armas de tomar, me gusta tu actitud, con ella podrás tener el mundo a tus pies, si te lo propones, te lo dijo para que lo tomes como un consejo, tal como se los doy a las demás "hijas" que tengo. - ¿hijas?, ahora si que me daba escalofríos, ¿que se cree este tipo para tratar de "hijas" a las chicas que trabajan para el?. - No me mires de esa forma, si tu serás como una "hija" para mi, te cuidare como todo un padre que soy.

-No creo que nunca sea mi padre. - dije sin más.

-Ah, entonces podría ser tu profesor, y no tendria que ser mi "hija", si lo quieres podrias ser mi amante, asi no te preocuparias por tratarme como un padre. - ¿Que?, pero que se cree su ¿amante?, ni en mis pesadillas, cada vez me tortura mas todo esto.

-No creo que sea su amante, o nada con lo que tenga que ver con usted. - repuse enfada, practicamente, ya me lanzaba, por propasarme conmigo.

-Isabella, Isabella, Isabella... mi querida no me hables así, si es que no quieres sufrir más, no me trates de esa manera, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea, pero con respeto, ¿No sabes con quién hablas?. Mira querida soy tu jefe el que te dará de comer y vestira, por lo mismo no me hagas enfadar, que no me gustaria reprenderte por portarte mal conmigo, ¿sabes?, apesar que recién te conosco, eres diferente a las demás "hijas", y no me gustaria, que me viera en la obligación de castigarte, - lo dijo entre un tono mordáz, pero a la vez cuando un padres castiga a su hijo, por cometer una travesura. - ¿Me entiendes?, si ya te quedó confirmada mi Bienvenida, puedes marcharte.

No me dejó réplicar nada y del brazo me tomo Victoria, para salir del salón, no sin antes decir Aro.

-Isabella, comportaté como una dama y tendrás tus recompensas, no quiero perjudicarte, ¿Me harias el honor?. - preguntó, y solo asentí.

Salimos del salón, pero esta vez no los acompañó James, y ya alejadas del salón, Victoria me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira Isabella, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero no esta mas decir, que con el señor Aro no se juega, y es mejor seguir sus reglas y si quieres estar tranquila en la mansión, acata las reglas, acá no somos todos como yo, que te previene, solo lo hagó, porque me hubiese gustado que alguien me habria hablado como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo, existe la envidia en este rubró aunque no lo creas, y podrian hacer lo que fueran por tener mejor posición. Es verdad que el señor Aro tuvó muy buena impresión por ti de hecho le interesate mas de lo que me imagine, por lo mismo andate con cuidado, si no quieres salir más dañada de lo que estás. Tomalo como un consejo, y no te metas en problemas, ¿Estamos?.

No podia creer, que victoria me hubiese advertido de esa forma, yo pense que era una arpía, pero de todas forma como me lo dijo creo que realmente deveria tomar el consejo, algo en mi interior me decia que debia confiar en lo que me decia, tendría que ponerlo en práctica.

-Gracias, por el consejo apresió tu comprensión en la situación. - dije, muy agradecida.

-No tienes de que, pero no por esto vamos hacer amiga, te lo advierto, lo es un consejo, y nada más.

-Ok, lo entiendo.

-Ya, ahora tenemos que prepararte, para tu debut de mañana, tienes que estar presenteble, para el gran dia de "Isabella", no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que será mejor que partamos lo más pronto posible al centro comercial, para que compremos lo necesario.

-Esta bien, vamos.

No tenia muchas ganas de ir al centro comercial y eso de las compras, realmente odiaba ir de compras, aparate tenia rabia, odio a todos los que me rodeaban, mucha pena, esta situación no se cuando la superaria, el solo pensar que mañana tendria que vender mi cuerpo a un perfecto extraño, me mataba por dentro, queria escapar, volar si fuera necesario. Sin embargó no tenia ni los medios ni el dinero, para escapar, sin contar que me vigilaban las 24 hrs del dia.

Ser una mujer que nunca en mi vida me lo hubiese imaginado ser, recorria mi cabeza constantemente, y me recordaba a mi misma que tenia que ser fuerte, y luchar y sacar las fuerzas de donde fuera, no podia dejarme vencer ni mucho menos intimidar, pero la opresión de mi pecho se hacia cada vez mas latente, cuando trataba de luchar con la oscuridad que se queria aprisionar en mi corazón, para que nunca viera la luz. Si en este mundo existe un Dios, espero que se compadezca y que algún dia me mandara un rayo de luz y saldria de la oscuridad que recién comenzaba a cegar a mi corazón, que alguna vez fue puro, pero que nunca mas lo seria.

Con la advertencia de Victoria, solo me esperaba, que no me pasar nada. La ida al centro comercial, fue extenuante, y por cierto muy glamorosa, nunca me imagine que tenia que vestirme tan elgante, de hecho tenia en mente como una que usaba una micro falda y ua polera que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Aún asi las ropas tenia un gran escote como por la espalda como la delantera, pero al fin y al cabo muy bien bonitas y elegante, no me veria como una cualquiera, pero de todos modos lo seria. Por dios por que pensar en eso, me torturo sola, AAAAAAAhhh.

Al llegar denuevo la la mansión, me sorprendió no ver a James o Aro, pero lo que más me intrigaba era conocer a mis compañeras de trabajo, no sabia nada de ella, tampoco sus nombres, por lo que me comentó Victoria, hoy me harian la presentación en la "familia" con ellos decian, _todos somos una gran familia_, esas mismas palabras utilizaba, pare referirse a los Vulturis, aunque no creo que pueda utilizar esa palabra nunca con ellos _familia,_ pero antes tampoco habia tenido una, ah espero que se pase todo esto y _dejar de ser el centro de atracción._

_Cuando Victoria me llevó a lo que iba hacer mi nueva habitación, y saber que ya estaba sola, no pude contener mis lágrimas y me large a llorar como una magdalena, pero como me habia dicho a mi misma tenia que ser fuerte y tratar como fuera posible salir adelante aunque me doliera._

después e mi desahogó de llanto, me encargue de vestirme con lo que habiamos comprado hoy, sin embargo antes de ue se fuera Victoria me dejó lo que me tenia que poner, de todas forma iba a ser su reemplazante, y por lo mismo tenia que enseñarme como era una dama de compañia, como ellas se llamaban, pero apesar de todo preferia ese nombre que puta o prtostituta. Respire profundamente y me vesti lo más rápido que fuera posible, en unos 30 minutos tendria que salir a enfrertame a lo Vulturis y ser una ellos, aunque me doliera el corazón por aceptar esa realidad.

Sin darme ni una ojeada en el espejo, sali de mi habitación, tratando de llevar en alto mi cabeza, aunque me fuera difícil, trataria de ser fuerte, por lo menos asi me trataran como debian, o eso creo.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, donde cenariamos, un hombre me paró antes de entrar.

-Espera aqui, en un momento tendrás que hacer presencia, pero antes Aro, tiene que hablar con sus _hijas. - _repuso el hombre, que tenia cara de guardaespalda, perco guapo, media como uno metro y noventa, musculoso, piel blanca, de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos.

-Esta bien, espero. - susurre.

-Demetri, hace pasar a Isabella. - habló Aro.

-Sigueme..- entre a sigas del tal Demetri y se acercó a Aro.

-Querida toma asiento, a mi lado. - yo solo asentí y tome asiento. - Familia, tengo el honor de presentar a nuestra nueva integrante Isabella Vulturi - ¿Que, vulturi?, pero que se atrevido este señor, - Calma Isabella, como ya te habia mencionado, todos nosotros somos una gran _familia_ y por lo mismo llevan mi apellido al aceptar como un miembro más, no todos tiene ese privilegio, muchos se lo tienen que ganar, o simplemente son parte. Pero como les comentaba, Isabella, es nuestra nueva integrante y muy nueva por sobre todo, necesito que mis _hijas_ les enseñe como son las cosas aqui y como eso lo que tiene que hacer, no te alarmes ellas son encantadoras.

Cada vez se me hacia menos creible que fueran encantadoras, si las miradas matasen ya estaria bajo tierra en estos momentos.

-Isabella, te presento a mis _hijas_ , - comento mientras yo veia los rostro de la _familia_.

-Kate - con el cabello rubio, muy blanca de piel, los ojos color azul intenso, muy curvilinea por sobre todo,

-Irina - ella también es rubia, blanca de piel, las facciones que posee son muy parecidas a la Kate, pero a diferencia de ella tiene los ojos verde,

-Tanya - ella tampoco se quedaba atrás con su belleza, también es rubia muy finas sus facciones de su rostro, blanco por sobre todo, los ojos celeste cielo.

-Carmen - ella a diferencia de las demás es morena de piel, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café profundo, pero no sin desmereser que es bella, aún asi se veia mayor que todas de las que estabamos en el salón.

-Heidi - sin duda una escultural mujer, su cabello rubio con todos rojizos intensos, ojos muy azules, sin duda muy bella,

-Jane - es como la más pequeña del grupo, aún asi mayor que yo, pero muy hermosa, blanca de piel, como papel, ojos muy dorados, nunca habia visto un color de ojos como el de ella, sin duda su hermosura era muy fina, bueno todo de ella era fino, su rostro, cuerpo, y muy rubia.

-Y por supuesto Victoria que ya la conoces, - claro, como no la iba a conocer. -Todas ellas son las _damas de compañia_, ella te enseñaran como lo tienes que hacer, por lo mismo mañana te espera un día muy ajetreado, - repuso muy sonriente, mientras me daba una sonrisa.

-Y por otro lado estan mis hijos Alec, - el tenia una mirada muy misteriosa, pero muy lindo sin desmereser, fisicamente se parece mucho a Jane, rubio, blanco, y de los ojos dorados,

-Laurent - el a diferencia de los demás es de piel olivaseá, musculoso, bien parecido, ojos sumamente intrigantes negros como la noche.

-Y por supuesto James, también te quiero presentar a mi mano derecha, Eleazar,- el a diferencia de los hombres de la mansión era mayor como de 40, pero bien parecido, no tenia que envidiarles nada a nadie, corpulento, de pelo castaño, y ojos cafe.

-Y mis queridos guardaespaldas Felix - él si que era corpulento y musculoso, blanco como papel, rubio y de ojos pardos, muy guapo,

-Y ya conociste a Demetri - el también es muy musculoso y muy guapo, pero su mirada te mataba, muy serio.

-Todos ellos pertenecen a mi familia, pero ahora tu también formas parte. - terminandos las presentaciones, me sentia rara entre ellos.

Pero lo que más me intrigaba que todos ellos eran de una hermosura inexplicable, no se porque se fijaron en una chica que ni gracia tenia, flacucha, blanca sin gracias, castaña, y ni siquiera de ojos de color, no podia entender ni curvas tenia, en fin ya me habia elegido, pero todo ellos parecian modelos, y yo baja.

La cena se llevó muy "tranquila" si se podia decir asi, las chicas me miraban con un rostro de que quisieran asesinar, o no se, pero como me habia mencionado antes Victoria tal vez con envidia, pero de que me tenian que envidiar, todavia no partia en el rubro y ya me quieren sacar, por mi estaria mas que bien, sin embargo la tensión se podia contar con un cuchillo, hasta que habló Aro, y pidió que mañan temprano me enseñarian todo lo que necesitaba hacer, que no podia dejar mal el nombre de los Vulturis, si hacia mal mis _actuaciones_, eso seria un suicidió por parte mia, si cometia un error.

Por lo mismo después de la cena nos mando a nuestro dormitorios, hoy nadie trabajaria, por lo que se fueron a dormir también las demás, yo por mi parte no poddia dormir, en un lugar que no conocia, porque no me era familiar, más me costaba pegar ojo, me di como mil vueltas en mi gran cama, hasta pasada la madrugada me dispuse a dormir, aunque no se en que momento lo hice.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hello denuevo.**

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Como siempre mil gracias por sus review, y de alertas y favoritos me llena de emoción,

como saben me encanta sus review, pues con ellos me dan sus impresiones de que si les gusto el capitulo, con eso yo sabre como piensan y eso es importante para mi.

Oh nuestra bella ya conocio a su "familia", pero que se les va a hacer uno no puede elegir a la familia, el próx cap se viene el primer día de su nuevo trabajo, como vendrá?.

Todavia no va aparecer Ed, pero ya estamos casi listo para su aparición, eeee...

ah, si me puede ayudar no se como desbloquear, para que lo anonimos que no tienen cuenta en ff me dejen review, no se como hacerlo, la que sabe, porfa me ayuda.

y mis agradecimientos a todas las que me dejaron sus review, y las que no también, por que se que igual me leen...

sin mas me despido...

nos leemos el martes, tengo todoooooooooo un día para escribir, pues es mi dia libre mañana.... (soy feliz)...

Slds...

**Amelie 666.-**


	5. Debut

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

_"Mi vida es un infierno"._

**Capítulo 5.-**

**Debut.**

**BPOV.**

Un rayo de sol me despertó, no me acodaba que no habia dejado cerrada la cortina de mi habitación, pero la respuesta me la dí de un momento.

-Ya es hora de que te leventes, hoy será un largo dia para ti, no creas que Aro se va tomar muy bien sino hacer como corresponde tu trabajo. - repusó la pelirroja.

Hoy era mi primer día de "trabajo", en la cual estaria mas o menos con muchas que aprender, pero aún asi no sabia como se trataba las cosas por acá. Y de todos modos no tenia ni las minímas intenciones de hacer nada, además como no pude ni pegar ojo casi en toda la noche, pensando como seria el día, y tenia una ojeras, como de vampiro. No es la mejor forma de presentarse en el primer dia de "trabajo", aunque me aterra el solo pensar en como voy a cambiar mi vida a partir desde esta noche, mis manos sudaba en solo acordarme de esta terrible situación a la que me someteran desde hoy.

Victoria me veai con cara de pocas amigas, por el solo hecho de tener unas ojeras y de que todavía no me levantaba, además todo era tan subrreal, no podia creo en todo lo que pase en tan solo tres día solo quiera despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Levantate, es tarde. - avisó otra vez Victoria.

-Esta bien, en un momento estoy lista, ¿me puedes esperar?, no me demoró. - repuse

-Esta bien, pero no tardes, nos queda un largo dia, en el cual tienes mucho que aprender, y no hay mucho tiempo para todo. Te espero en la sala que de al lado del gran salón, ya debes de conocerlo. No tardes, en 20 minutos te veo.

En eso Victoria, salió de mi habitación y sin perder ni un minuto más, me fui a tomar una ducha, el agua estaba muy caliente, esperaba que con eso me relajara los músculos, era muy estresante toda la situación, pero muy pronto volvi a la realidad tenia que apurarme, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo mismo, me apresure, ya estaba lista para bajar al gran salón.

Antes de entrar al gran salón, respire profundo para saber que tanto tenia que aprender, no sabia como actuar delante de ninguna persona, y menos delante de un hombre que lo que busca es sexo, y para ellos es solo placer. Era una tarea muy difícil, complicada y horrible, en cualquier momento me iba a desarmar o mejor dicho morir por dentro, si es que no estaba muerta aún.

Entre al gran salón y Victoria me esperaba sentada en unas de las sillas del lugar, mientras yo me acercaba donde ella se encontraba, ella se percató de mi presencia, y se pusó de pie, y me tomó mi mano y me condujó al otro lado del salón donde se encontraba una puerta. Mientras yo la seguia no me decia ni una palabra solo me dedicaba a observar el lugar y no tratar de sacar conclusiones de que ibamos hacer. Pero repentinamente paró y me dijo que la esperara.

-Isabella, ya conoces a Carmen, ella y yo te ayudaremos para que te prepares esta noche, sigueme. - denuevo la seguí sin replicar nada.

-Isabella, - ahora fue carmén quien habló - Mira yo se que esto es un poco difícil de afrontar, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, no te dijo que de un dia para otro lo sea, pero si pones de tu parte será más llevadero - mientras la escucha, sentia como una lágrimas querian salir de mis ojos, era imposible no sentirme mal por mi, estando en una situación en donde no me gustaba estar.

-Lo que te queremos decir - continuo Victoria - es que no pienses mucho en que vas a hacer esta noche, el consejo de nosotras es que si puedes disfrutar, hazlo, y lo otro la regla N° 1 de todo esto, es que lo que te dice el cliente, tu lo tienes que hacer, sin refutar nada o alejar nada, tu solo limitate, a hacer tu trabajo, y serás feliz, de tal modo que si el cliente no esta sastisfecho puede alejar, y no queremos que Aro se enfade, por eso - yo la miraba con un rostro de espantó - De verdad tu no quieres enfadar a Aro, no sabes de lo capaz que pueda hacer de tu vida, si sale algo malo. - ahora mas temor tenia, con las palabras que me comentaba Victoria.

-Verás, haces tu trabajo y todo estará bien, sigue el consejo, es el mejor que te podemos dar y el mejor te lo decimos por que sabemos a lo que nos referimos.

Durante todo el día me explicaron en lo que consistia, el "trabajo" y como debia hacer mi labor, me enseñaron como se debia tratar a nuestros clientes y como _satisfacer y dar placer_, era como el lema de ellas, solo tenia que yo aceptar lo mismo, aunque me fuera un poco difícil.

Me enseñaron a como me tenia que vestir y maquillar, pues cuando la labor estaba términada, tenia parecer conmo si nada hubiese pasado, y salir como una _diva_, si se podia decir algo como eso, bueno yo no lo decia lo decian ellas.

Unos de los consejos que me dieron estuvo dandome vuelta todo el día, el cual se trataba de de no perjudicar a una compañera, pues se pagaba muy caro, una traición, no entendia mucho eso, pero lo que me dijieron que apesar de que eramos una _familia_ existia la envidia, y estaba muy presente, aunque no se sentia en presencia de Aro, como decian _todos como la familia feliz_, pero dentro de mi me decia que no era cierto, no se llevaban tan bien como las apariencias decian, y me lo dejaron mas que claro Victoria y Carmen, aunque no mencionaron nada al respecto, pero daban unas pista que hacian dudar o más bien darse cuanta de la gran verdad de la Familia Vulturi.

Después de toda la charla de trabajo, me fui a mi habitación a reflexionar en la noche que se venia, no creia que ya me falta menos de 3 hrs en debutar como _dama de compañia, _solo pensar en eso se me ponian los pelos de punta, estuve arregandome como una hora, se suponia que no tenia que dejarme ayudar por nadie, pero como era mi primer día Carmen, me ayudo en todo lo posible, y con sus pequeños consejos serían más fáciles, para mas adelante.

Estaba ya lista y muy nerviosa, pero lo que mas temia era en mi cuerpo, nunca habia hecho nada como esto, me mente no estaba con mi cuerpo, cada minuto que pasaba creia que era una pesadilla, en la cual despertaria y seria un muy mal sueño, pero regresaba a la realidad cuando alguien entraba a mi habitación y me preguntaban si necesitaba algo, pero lo único que necesita era una pistola para acabar este sufrimiento y en el tormento que me causaba todo, relamente queria salir del hoyo de mi pecho que aprisionaba fuerte, a cada rato.

-Isabella, ya es hora de que empiezes a alistarte en 30 minutos salimos a la cena con el cliente. - dijo Victoria.

Mis manos sudaban a cada momento, ya faltaba poco para mi debut, y me sentia sucia no se el porque ya que todavia no me tocaba ese hombre, y como me habia dicho Carmen no sabiamos el nombre de nuestros clientes, hasta que llegabamos a la cena o habitación si fuera el caso, pero a mi no me interesaba saber su nombre o que hacian, me daba lo mismo su vida o lo que hicieran con ella.

Ya estaba lista y arreglada para el maldito debut del día, aún asi todavia me rodeaba la posiblidad de salir corriendo y escaparme, pero aunque no lo consiguiese, seria un intento por decir lo menos.

Ensimismada en mis pensamiento, el llamado a la puerta de mi habitación, me saco del trance en el que estaba.

-Ya es hora de irnos. - dijo Victoria mientras me términaba de parar, para mi nueva rutina que partia en día de hoy.

-Ya estoy lista, bajemos. - tomando el último gran respiro de la noche, y al fin pude salir de mi habitación.

En fin, las cartas estaban hechadas, y no habia vuelta atrás, mi nueva vida recien comienza.

Salimos de la mansión Vulturi, (asi es como se llama), con dirección a un restaurant, pero en realidad no tome en cuenta a donde nos dirijiamos, de todo formas, no conocia la ciudad, y me daba la mismo conocerla. No me habia dado cuenta que venian con nosostros Tanya, ella como las demás, también, era una de las favoritas y la mas solicitadas, entre todas de las_ damas de compañia._ Además cada _dama _venia con su guarda espalda, en esta ocación venia con Jared, habián más guarda espalda aparte de Demetri y Felix, ello eran los que custodiaban las mansión a Aro, pero en lo que se referia a las _damas de compañia, _también tenia mos que llevar a uno, para que no los hicieran daño, por lo menos tenia a alguién en el cual, podiamos confiar y nos podría ayudar en caso que los viejos verdes nos hiciern daño.

También, por petición de Aro Victoria me acompañaria a la cena, pero yo seria, con la que se acostara con el susodicho, pero peor es nada, como dicen, por lo menos tendre a alguien, que me apoye moralmente, aunque requiera más que apoyo moral, desde ahora en adelante, bueno el caso es que ella se iria a la mansión en la limusina, mientras Tanya y yo trabajaron. Tanya por su parte a la iriamos a dejar a un restaurant también, y después de que realizara su parte tendriamos que irla a buscar, espero términar antes yo que ella, no me apetece, que me tuvieran que esperar a mi, y menos en mi debut.

Ya habiamos dejado a Tanya en el restaurant, mientras que nosostras nos dirijiamos a nuestro otro destino, pero ahora si tenia un gran nudo en el estómago, y comenzaban a sudarme las manos, por el maldito nerviosismo. Arggg, todo esto me acabara matando, de alguna u otra forma.

Baje del la limusina, y caminamos directo a recepción del restaurant, muy lujoso, por lo visto, pero igual habia ido a unos de estos, pero no en esta posición el la estoy ahora. Sin más me dispuse a esperar mientras Victoria decia el nombre de Señor con el que cenariamos, y por consiguiente me acostaria con el. La recepcionista no dijo que ya habia llegado, que ya podiamos pasar.

El lugar donde nos sentamos, era muy apartado de la gente, eso era bueno no tendria que mostrarme tan alegre (notesé el sárcasmo) con más gente. El Señor que nos esperaba era de unos 40 y mucho, no muy bien parecido, pero si con dinero, como para comprar a alguién y darle _placer, _el caso es que no me gusta como me sentia en estos momento, el nudo se retuerse cada vez más fuerte y el sudor de mis manos también crece.

-Oh!!, es que no doy crédito a lo que estoy viendo, querida Victoria denuevo tu, y una más, hoy es mi día de suerte, - dijo con gran elocuensia y sorpresa, él señor ese -¿Y quién es la nueva?. - prosiguió.

-Señor Alistar Welsh, un gusto verlo nuevamente, - dijo Victoria - Como se habrá dado cuenta vengo con una nueva chica, su nombre es Isabella Vulturi, - todavía no me acostumbraba a ese nombre - Por lo mismo le agradeceria que como es su primer día no sea tan difícil, esta un poco conmocionada, pero usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Claro mi querida se a lo que te refieres, entonces por que no toman asiento y disfrutamos de esta velada tan maravillosa, con esta bellezas. - mencionba con una lujuria en el tono que lo decia, y que asco me daba al pensar el lo que haria después, es mejor dejar eso pensamiento, para no vomitar y por lo menos comer algo antes de, pero con el nudo que tengo en el estómago se hace un poco difícil. -¿Asi que es tu primer día, Isabella.?

-Si. - es lo único que podia articular decir.

-Al parecer eres una mujer de pocas palabra, - más que pregunta era una afirmación decia el Sr ese, que ni el nombre podia mencionar.

-No se complique Señor Alistar, Isabella, con el tiempo se dará dando, no se preocupe por eso. - dijo Victoria, para alivianar la conversación.

-Si, no te procupes por eso mi querida, yo haré que Isabella, se sienta como en casa. - argg, ahora si que vomitó, este señor que se cree, más como habla, con cada dicho es como si me quisiera asechar a una cría que recién esta empezando a caminar y viene su depredador y se la devora.

La cena continuó con su curso, relativamente pausada y no tan tensa, solo que la tensa era yo y no ellos, pero no me metia mucho en su conversación, entre menos lo intentaba mejor era para mi, aún asi todavia me quedaba noche para rato. No participaba de la conversación que tenia Victoria y el Sr Alistar, pero creo que hablaban de las cosas trivales de la vida, quien lo dira una _dama de compañia _hablando tan ameno, en fin preferia tener el nombre de "dama de compañia" que de puta, lo único que quieria era acabar con todo esto de una buena vez, solo para hacer ni trabajo e irme. Esa habia sido mi meta, mi "trabajo" y nada más, que se le iba hacer, no podia escaparme, y si no hacia bien mi "trabajo" quien sabe que me harían.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, estaba lista para irme con Alistar (como él pedía que le dijieran), se sentia viejo cuando lo llamaban Señor, ¿quien lo diria? un viejo, que no le digan asi, para no representar su edad, pero él se mete a la cama con chicas que podrían ser sus nietas o hijas, ja, que manera. Salimos del restaurant, y como le habiamos comentado yo pasaría la noche el viejo ese, y Victoria se iria para la mansión. Yo por lo tanto me fui con el Sr. Alistar, y ellos me vendrían a buscar al términar, menos mal que tenia un móvil, para asi poder avisarles cuando hubiese hecho ya mi "trabajo".

Me subí al auto un BMV negro, y nos dirijimos a un hotel, pero como yo habia dicho, no me tomaria la molestia en saber donde me llevará, es esas indicaciones se las daba a mis "jefes" y ellos sabrían donde encontrarme, solo yo les decia cuando esta lista. En el camino al hotel recordaba las palabras de advertencia que me repitió nuevamente, "_Isabella haz todo lo que te pida, no te hagas la difícil, si lo haces, lo sabrán de todos modos los jefes, es solo una advertencia, no puedes salir mal parada en tu debut, porque tendrás sus consecuencias, ya te deje advertida, nos vemos en la mansión, suerte la nececitaras y recuerda los concejos de como seducir y satisfacer, son los más importantes, recuerda todo lo que te dijimos Carmen y yo". _No podia quedar mal este día, solo por mi integridad física la haría y nada más.

Subimos a la habitación, y en lo que entramos, este viejo de mierda me tomó por la cintura, sin dejarme poner resistencia y me besó, el besó era asqueroso por decir lo menos, pero como ya estaba adveritida tenia que responderlo, en fin al introducir su lengua fue el sabor repugnante, con todo lo que había bebido, puaj... Pero no podia hacer ya más nada.

Comenzó besandome, mientras me sacaba el vestido verde limón que llevaba puesto, al caer al piso solo reprimia a rabia que me embargaba todo esto, pero traté de soltar toda esa ira con él, sin el queria sexo, se lo daria pero no iba a dejar que me manoseara más de lo que yo quisiera, por lo menos no lo haria tan torturoso, solo por hoy pues no quiera pensar con otras personas. Comenzé a desnunarlo también, para mi orgullo aceptó sin rechistar, queria acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, y lo haria rápido.

Cuando los dos ya estabamos desnudos, lo llevé a la habitación, y lo tiré a la cama matrimonial, no lo queria besar más de lo debido, por lo mismo dejaba que el me besará, aunque era repulsivo, tenia que aguantarme. Estaba ya húmeda, como para que me penetrara, pero no lo suficiente, el Sr, este no me calentaba en lo más minímo, por lo que las precausiones me las había tomado enserio. Habia llevado el lubricador para asi no ser tan doloroso, le puse el condón y unte el lubricado en su miembro, el gemió, pero me daba lo mismo mientras mas rápido lo hacia podria tener un poco de calma, aunque pequeña sea.

Como yo tenia el control de la situación, que por asi me facilitaba el "trabajo", menos sentiria placer, por lo mismo me subí arriba de él, y me penetró, el cambió la posición donde yo queda debajo de él, empezó a embestirme suave, pero continuó, más rápido yo mo abria la boca para nada, pero si jadeaba por los movientos que hacia él. Al poco tiempo cayó con su órgasmo, yo no tenia práctica con esto, pero creó que simule muy bien un órgasmo, ya que se lo creyó todo, porque como no me habia calentado en lo más minimo, no sentí el placer que habia sentido con mi primera vez con James, al solo recordarlo me daba pena conmigo misma.

Como era de esperarse este viejete, habia quedado rendido, por lo que me di una ducha, para sacar los apestosos besos que me habia dejado. Me sentia sucia, y esparaba que el agua me ayudará en por lo menos limpiarme algo, salí de la ducha, ya un poco más limpia, por lo menos me sirvió de algo y me vestí y me arregle un poco, me maquille muy sutil, y por último llamé para que me viniesen a buscar.

-Estoy lista. - dije.

-Te espero en el lobbie del hotel en 10 minutos. - dijo mi guarda espalda.

-Ok, nos vemos. - y colgué.

Solo tendria que esperar 10 minutos y volveria a la mansión. Antes de salir suspire y dije en un susurró.

-Esto recién comienza.

¿Que habré hecho para merecer esto?, tal vez, en mi antigua vida habré hecho algo muy malo, como para pagarlo ahora. solo espero sobrevivir lo que más pueda.

Con mi pequeña reflexión sali de la habitación, y me dirigí al lobbie del hotel, en lo que ya me esperaba Jared.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************+

**VOLVI NUEVAMENTE...**

Si lo se, la semana pasada tenia que publicar este capitulo, pero ustedes se portaron mal conmigo, no me dejaron muchos review...

eso no se vale... T_T

por lo mismo no subí capitulo... estaba un poco desmotivada por lo mismo, pero no se me olvida las que me agregaron el su favoritos y alertas...

apesar de eso me subieron el ánimo..

Chicas porfa un review no les pido más... si lo hacen actualizare más pronto... ustedes tiene en sus manos que yo no me demore en subir capitulo....

Bueno no soy tan mala... en el proximo capitulo. chan...

APARECE NUESTRO QUERIDO EDWARD, si por fin aparece...

Si quieren como va la cosa un review estodo lo que pido....

Slds...

Kises & bite...

**Amelie 666.-**


	6. Edward Cullen

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 6.-**

**Edward Cullen.**

**BPOV.**

Por fin términe mi "trabajo", realmente fue una asquerosidad, pero que le iba a hacer si esto recién comienza.

Después de llegar a la mansión, me fui directo a mi habitación, no tenia la intención de hablar con nadie y menos relacionado, como lo que habia pasado esta noche, ya mañana tendria ya mis remordimientos, por todo lo que ha pasado**.**

Pero antes de dormirme, en la cual no podía conciliar el sueño, recordando lo que me sucedió, pense que todo lo que tenia desde ahora en adelante, no se porque me queria morir, pero no podia tener sentimiento de suicidió, no soy tan tonta como para atentar con mi propia vida, realmente, sería una cobarde si lo hiciera, de todos modos tengo que salir adelante, aunque me tome años, poder salir de esta vida miserable.

Solo espero ver la luz algún dia en mi vida, y me pueda guíar, sino será, tal vez, este sería el destino de mi vida. Yo por lo menos confiaba en el destino.

Al despertar por la mañana a la mañana siguiente después de mi Debut, no pude más que recordar todo lo que me había pasado, anoche no tenia conciencia de lo que pasé, pero si tuve pesadillas, relacionadas con lo de anoche, pero trate de no acordarme esta mañana, aún así me fue un poco difícil no poder acordarme, a minutos se me venian esas imagines, que trataba de olvidar, pero que se hacian imposible.

Victoria golpeó la puerta de mi habitación, sacando de mis pensamiento, de hecho se lo agradeci, para no pensar más en eso.

-Isabella, ¿Estas ahí?. - dijo Victoria.

-Adelante, esta abierto. - respondí.

-¿Como estuvó anoche, tu debut?. - me pregunto, con un rostro entre disculpa, pero que esta era la realidad.

-No se como estuvó, realmente deberian preguntarle. al Sr. Alistar, él les podrá decir como lo hice, - suspire, para proseguir - Victoria seria una molestia ¿Que no me preguntaras, como estuve la anterior noche?, no se me da muy bien las mentiras, por lo mismo prefiero omitir comentario. - con un deje de melancolia deije lo último.

-Te comprendo, pero tienes que pensar que desde ahora en adelante esta será tu vida, y por lo mismo tendrás que acostumbrarte, - paró un momento mientras que yo no decia nada. - Se que esto es un poco difícil al principio, pero es mejor así, el consejo que te dejó, es que no pienses mucho en todo esto, tarde o temprano ya no podrás con todo. Solo haz tu trabajo y listo. Aro te espera en para que desayunemos, necesita hablar contigo, así alistate y te esperamos abajo.

-En un momento bajo, solo dejame términar de vestirme, y no me demoró. - asintió y salió de mi habitación.

Como la mañana anterior, también respire ondo, y me dispuse a vestirme lo más rápido posible, ya tendre tiempo, como para hacerme la fuerte y fría, el papel que me toca realizar desde ahora en adelante.

Baje por las escaleras, para ir al salón donde desayunamos y me dispuse de a afrontar a los demás de los Vulturis, pues de todo igual me abordaran y me preguntaran como fue mi noche de Debut, prefereria hablar solo una vez y nada más, aunque no contaria nada de detalles, solo cosas a grandes razgos, eso es más que suficiente.

Aro me esperaba a la entrada del salón, por lo mismo me apartó a la sala de al lado, y me pidió que lo siguiera, y así lo hice.

-Isabella, que encantada estoy contigo - comenzó a decir - Alistar quedó encantado por tu debut, de hecho me comentó, que para ser una principiante, eras más que buena en el rubró, sino que también, eres muy atenta con él, bueno pero no me dio detalles y tampoco quiero escucharlos, me imagino como lo haces, se te nota que no eres como las demás, tienes un toque especial, en lo diferencia de mis otras _hijas _y eso es mucho decir. - continuado con los alagós que por mi parte no me importaban en lo más minímo. - Por lo mismo hoy tendrás la noche libre, y mañana continuaras con tus citas, ah pero no se te olvidé, quiero que lo sigas haciendo todo bien, es mejor eso que nada, ¿me entiendes?, sino ya lo entenderás.

Realmente no le entendia nada, pero ya se me responderian esas interrogantes, pero lo que más me gustaba es que esta noche no "trabajaria", por lo menos dos noche seguidas no lo sorportaria mucho que digamos. Y tampoco hable nada con él solo asentí, cuando era el caso.

-Isabella, ya vamos a desayunar, que debes de tener mucha hambre, por la actividad de anoche. - que sarcasmo más lindo.

El desayuno, fue como el anterior, tranquilo, pero no me dejaban de mirar todos, ya sabían que habia debutado como _dama de compañia, _por lo mismo no me hicieron preguntas relacionadas de como lo hacia en la cama, cosa que agradeci, no queria que esas imagenes no me torturaran el la noche o en cualquier hora del día. Sin embargó preguntaron como me habia ido en la cena, lo cual no hablé mucho, ya que no tuve mayor participación, pero gracias a Victoria, me pude safar de algunas preguntas, incidiosas, por parte de las demás chicas, era real una cosa, si las miradas matasen, pero la envidia se hacia presente, aún asi, ¿Que les pasabas a estas?, ¿De que me envidian?, ellas son mucho más guapas que yo, soy tan simple, no se de que me deberian envidiar, y por lo que me dijo Aro, debe ser la suerte de principiante, no todo estan bueno o tan malo.

Ese día no hice mucho, Victoria decia que me tenia que comprar más ropa, es que tenia que renovar mi closet, es que con la excusa, "no podia usar la misma tenida cada vez que salia a una cita o un encuentro de placer". Pero no quise salir de mi habitación, ya tendría tiempo para salir a comprarme ropa o lo que fuera. En estos momentos lo que necesita era estar sola y reflexionar, no se, si me haria bien esto, pero por lo menos tendria un momento para mi, ya que desde que llegué aqui, no he tenido este momento, que lo anhelo mucho.

Todo el día pense en lo que habia pérdido, y en lo que "habia ganado", yo creo que más perdí, que gané, pues con todo lo que pase, perdí a mi familia, aunque no la apreciaba mucho, ahora entiendo algo, _uno no se da cuanto de cuanto es algo muy valioso, hasta que lo pierde, _hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta de eso ahora que no tengo ni mi "libertad" y ni mi familia, realmente si la extraño, apesar de que no estaba tanto con mis padres, sin embargo, ahora estaria planeando como seria la Universidad, y como seria, estar en la facultad de literatura, en todo caso ya no podia pensar más en eso, todo quedó en el pasado, solo espero que tenga un futuro que no me duela tanto, como me duela ahora.

Ese dia lloré, nuevamente llore, hasta quedar sin lágrimas, pero para que no me pidieran explicaciones Aro del porque tenia los ojos tan rojos, preferi tomar una ducha y maquillarme para que no se me notara nada, gracias a dios que Victoria y Carmen, me enseñaron como debia maquillarme, para que no se dieran cuenta de nada, como siempre decian, _después del "trabajo", tienes que estar como una diva, siempre presentable, donde sea, _bueno por lo menos me sirve, asi nadie se da cuenta de lo que me sucede, prefiero no contar con nadie, y ser como siempre he sido, solitaria, y es mejor así, no permitiré que nadie me dañe, ya me había hecho esa promesa y la cumplire, es lo más sensato que puedo hacer.

Ser la hija de hierro de la familia Vulturi, es lo que me he propuesto hacer, no me dejaré pisotear por nadie, ya lo hicieron una vez, y no lo volveran hacer, haré mi "trabajo" y es todo. Fría, no dejare que los sentimientos, me hagan debilitar, porque lo hacen, los sentimiento de "amor" debilitan a las personas y las vuelven ciegas, yo lo comprobé, lo único es que no me enamoré, y tampoco quiero conocer eso.

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD.-**

¿Como la vida puede cambiar en solo un instante, con sola una decisión que se toma?.

Nuevamente me había hacho esa misma pregunta, pero que yo no tenia ni la más miníma idea de como se la respuesta, uno solo se la tiene que responder, después de que se vive la realdad.

Ya han pasado 10 meses desde que me integre a mi nueva vida y lo cual ha sido un perfecto calvario, realmente he tenido que ser muy fuerte para soportar todo esto, además de que no me hagan daño, más de lo que ya me han hecho. Por lo mismo me converti en la _FAVORITA de los Vulturis, _eso quiere decir, que me solicitan más de lo acostumbrado que las demás chicas, por lo mismo me gané la envidia de las otras.

No tengo amigas acá en la mansión, de hecho no habló con casi nadie, con suerte habló con Aro, ya que es mi "jefe", pero si tengo una relación con la señora de la cocina, ella es muy simpatica, se llama María, es de México, pero muy buena persona apesar de que no lleva mucho en la mansión es como el mismo tiempo que llevó yo acá, con María, ha sido muy importante tener una relación, pues me sentia demaciado sola, como no hablaba con nadie, sé que dije que queria soledad, pero con María soy como tengo que ser, osea YO, solo YO, ella me comprende muy bien, es un gran apoyo aqui, pero nadie sabe que yo habló con ella, pues si supieran, o la echan, o la aparten de mi lado, y no podría soportar que la apartaran, pues es todo lo que tengo en "amiga".

Con Victoria, tuvimos una relación relativamente buena, ella de vez en cuando me ayudaba, como ella ya no pertenecia a este mundo de la prostitución, ya que se casó con James, aún así me ayudo mucho, por lo mismo se lo agradezco, aunque se fue hace como 6 meses, después que se casó, pero como los primeros 4 meses que estuvó en la mansión fue, muy bueno, apesar que no nos mostraba,os cariño, sino solo compañerismo, caso que con las otras ni un poco. Por lo menos con Carmen hablo un poco, solo lo justo y necesario, pero es mejor asi. Con las demás ni hablar si las miradas matasen, ya estaria muerta como 10 mil veces, con cada miradas que me dan a diario, la envidia se siente ya natural para mi, no es por alagarme, pero hagó bien mi "trabajo", sin embargo, ni yo se como sacó la fuerza de voluntad para no desaserme en pleno acto (sexualmente hablando).

Todo este tiempo, ha sido difícil, recordar que casi todas las noches, que tengo que acostarme con alguien, es un tormento a diario. Los acosos que recibo, por parte de los que salir, es insoportable, he sido muy fría respecto a eso, pero de todas forma me es igual de complicado, no desarmarme antes ello, es un constante sacrificio, lo más terrible es que me han tocado, de TODO, y cuando digo de todo es porque de TODO, y eso es lo más asqueroso, realmente con el dinero se puede comprar el cielo, pero en este caso SEXO.

Estoy arta de todo esto, en los últimos meses, no habia llorado, pero como no tengo a nadie que me apoye, por lo mismo me siento demaciado sola, y he llorado mucho. Con el dinero que he juntado no he podido hacer mucho, me revisan cada cierto tiempo mis cuentas en el banco, por si hagó un giro o comprar de algo dudoso, por lo mismo me es imposible escaparme, y rehacer mi vida, aparte donde valla alguien me sigue o ando con guarda espalda, me compré un auto, un Mercedes Benz, azul, es mi compañero, es donde me siento libre, aunque sea por unos momentos y es reconfortable.

He tenido que "trabajar" tanto este tiempo, que no he podido hacer nada, es lo que más me fastidia esto, me levanto muy tarde, en vez de ser el almuerzo, es mi desayudo, y así es el todo el día, mis horarios has sido muy modificados, eso me pasa por llegar de madrugada a la mansión, pero lo que más rabia me da, es que me dan mucho "trabajo", y ya no lo estoy soportando, me importa una mierda que me soliciten, ya estoy más que arta que me tengan envidia las demás, pues gano más dinero y "prestigio", en fin a mi no me gusta eso; sentir, que me tocan, besan, me penetran, y todas esas cosas que prefiero no acordarme, me da repulsión, a ellas es todo lo contrario, le encanta tener sexo, de todo tipo, pero yo no, para mi es como la tortura china. Sin embargo, he podido simular muy bien un orgásmo, estoy tan acostumbrada de hacerlo que es como algo más para mi, pero no m¿puedo negar que en muy pocas ocasiones he tenido algún orgásmo con alguien, pero comúnmente es con los más jovenes, ya que no todos son viejos verdes, aún asin eso no quiere decir que lo disfrute, para mi igual es torturoso, y pensandolo bien ya ni se con cuanta gente me he acostado, prefiero, no llevar una cuenta, porque se que me daria una depresión que creo que no se si podría salir de ella. Por lo mismo trato de olvidarme de eso malditos detalles, que no lo son en lo más minímo.

En fin, todo eso ha pasado en mi vida, pero sin olvidar que con la partida de James ha sido, más llevadera, pues me acosaba constantemente, sabiendo que se iba a casar con Victoria, y él descarado lo hacia en la misma mansión donde lo podrían pillar, pero le daba lo mismo, en cambio a mi no, sin embargo si no era James, era los otros Vulturis Alec, o Aro, ellos no perdian tiempo tampoco... pero Aro era el que se empeñaba que fuera su mano derecha, que no fuera su _hija, _si no más bien su "compañera", Arg, solo pensarlo me da repulsión, ese viejo no se da por vencido, con los acosos de esos dos constantemente, trato de que sea más llevadera la cosa, aunque me es muy, pero muy difícil, no querer matarlos, sería muy feliz poder hacerlo, pero no me gustaria ir a prisión y ahi si no tener ni un poco de libertad.

Ese ha sido todo este tiempo, en que he sufrido sola, y llorado por motón, si he llorado y mucho, me prometi ser fuerte, pero esto me supera, trato y trato, pero siempre hay un punto débil, y ese es el mio, mirar para un futuro y no encontrar nada más que todo esto, y no ser feliz, por más que lo intente, no seré feliz, y ese es el gran punto débil mio, no tener un futuro, que difícil es la vida...

Hoy, Aro nos pidió que fueramos al gran salón lo más elegantes posible, hoy a diferencia de de las demás ocaciones tendriamos la cenar en la mansión, por lo que escuche de Aro, vendria alguien muy importante, osea un cliente muy importante para los Vulturis, por lo que escuche de Carmen, unas de sus favoritas es Tanya y la segunda Victoria, y son las únicas que han estado con el dicho cliente VIP, en fin en la mansión estan vueltos locos, por la llegado del Señor ese, yo por mi parte me da lo mismo quién sea esa persona, oí que era muy guapo, pero anque sea un Adonis, no me daba credibilidad, ¿como una persona puede comprar sexo?, bueno lo se, no todas son como yo, por mi parte a mi No me gusta vender mi cuerpo; otras lo hacen por que les gusta el placera ellas les dejó esos, porque a mi, entre menos hombre, tenga que acostarme es mejor.

No me arregle espectacularmente, para la cena de la mansión, no me gustaba esto, por lo que oí, el elegiria con quién iria a cenar y todo lo otro, pero eso es para mañana, hoy él cenaria acá, y escogería, pero ya creo que escogerá a Tanya, ella es muy guapa, pero muy zorra, si con ella hay rivalidad, no los soportamos, en nada, de hecho tratamos de juntarnos casi nada, solo para lo escencial, "las comidas" y nada más, ella cree, que le he quitado a sus mejores clientes, aún así, yo no tengo la culpa, Aro arreglas las citas, suponiendo las necesidades de cliente, sin embargo esta es totalmente diferente, él Señor ese, es el mejor que tienen, si mal no me equivoco escuche que era un _Magnate del Petróleo _y que bueno por el, se baña en dinero, en cambio a mi es uno más de todos los viejos verdes que pasan a cenar con algunas de nosotras.

Baje al gran salón, me dijo Demetri que teniamos que alistarnos y estar en la sala antes de que llegará el susodicho. No tomé mucho encuenta lo que me dijo, pero para mi sorpresa Victoria también estaba en la mansión, se que ella no participara, pero estar ella en presencia en la mansión después de tanto tiempo, esto realmente es muy importante para la "familia Vulturi". Salude por unos breve segundo a Victoria, y esperamos a que Aro entrara y nos dijiera todo lo que tenia que decir, bueno eso creo, mientras tome asiento y miraba a las demás, se habían puesto su mejor tenida, ni Victoria se salvaba, yo era la más sencilla, pero ni tanto, solo que no usaba joyas, pero el vestido es muy yo.

No esperamos mucho a que entrara Aro y nos dijiera que era muy importante la presencia de nuestro cliente estrella.

-Como ya saben mis _hijas, _hoy es importante que muestren sus mejores cualidades, hace casi 1 año nuestro cliente no se atendia con nosotros por motivo de que no estaba en Los Angeles, pero llegó y viene por una de ustedes - nos decia muy entusiasmado - Por lo mismo Isabella, ya debes de enterarte de quien estoy hablando, tu eres la más nueva y no lo conoces, pero ya lo conoceras. - tomó un largo respiro.

-Aro. - dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-Edward, por favor entra, sientete como en casa. - dijo Aro muy entusiasmado.

-Claro que me siento en casa, con esta presiosuras, - en ese momento casi caigo de la impresión, en mi mente decia que lo insultara, por las palabras clichés que usaba, pera la belleza de ese hombre, me dejó volando bajo, realmente se quedan cortas con lo de guapo, es realmente un Adonis, y esos ojos verde profundos. Por unos minutos me dejó, deslumbrada, pero me sacarón de ese trance, por un comentario dirijido a mi.

-Isabella, ven por favor, te tengo que presentar a nuestro querido y mejor cliente. - pero antes de que siguiera Aro, lo interumpió el Adonis.

-Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerla. - me quede viendo por unos segundos sus ojos, mientras le espiraba la mano, y el con su encantos la beso, en eso una mariposas rebolotiaron en mi estómago.

-Isabella, también es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Cullen. - dije lo más claro posible, ya que en esos momento no sabia nada más que decir.

-Por favor, dime Edward. - dijo mientras se giraba hacia Aro, y prosiguió - No sabia que desde el tiempo de mi partida allás encontrado a mujer más encantado como Isabella.

Pero unos minutos más tarde cuando volvi a mi lugar, las demás chicas no me sacaban las miradas de odio y envidias de ella. Que mal y esto esta recién empezando.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**HELLO GENTE...**

Volví nuevamente no me demore mucho esta vez... les gusto el capitulo?... apareció nuestro Edward!!! si por fin...

como les dije... Se viene lo bueno ahora... que pasara con los dos? ... MMMMM

todavía no les contaré, pero pronto si.

Bueno en el próximo capitulo se viene un POV de Ed, asi que preparense....

Lo otro si alguien sabe como desbloquear los reeview, para los anónimos, please, mandenme un PM, mi cuenta, o un review... ok...

y como siempre el chantaje... claro es el único medio de pago que tiene para mi please haganme feliz... no les cuesta nada. solo su opinión.... entre más review, más rápido actualizó,

aprovechen esta oportunidad...

**Nota:**En el capitulo anterior, yo no les dije, pero yo no profundise el debut de Bella (el lemmon especificamente), ya que hasta a mi me dio repulsión, osea se que lo escribo yo, pero me dio pena, poner eso, ok eso era.

Bueno mis lectores... las dejo... un review es todo lo que pido... y nos seguimos leyendo. AH ME OLVIDABA...

**!!!!!****GRACIAS POR TODOS SU MAGNIFICOS REVIEW, LAS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, ME LLENAN DE EMOCIÓN, SIGAN ASI!!!**

Slds KISES & BITE...

** ~Amelie 666~**


	7. Un buen día

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 7.-**

**Un buen dia.**

**EPOV.**

Hoy, por fin regrese a Los Angeles, después de casi un año de estando viajando por algunos lugares del mundo, debido a mi trabajo, extrañaba, mucho este lugar debido a eso, tendré un permanecia aún indefinida, por el momento.

En esta ocación no me quedare solo en mi mansión, débido a que mi hermano mayor, que se quizó pasar esta temporada juntos, trajó consigo a su novia Rosalie Hale, ella es una modelo de Elite y mi hermano Emmett quedó embobado desde la primera vez que la vió, bueno Rosalie, es la única que hace que mi hermano sente cabeza, que tenga procupaciones, de todas forma le ha servido de mucho que ella este en su vida.

También como toda mi comitiva de trabajo, tuvo que mudar conmigo denuevo a Los Angeles, con ello vengo con mi mejor amigo Jasper Whitlock, él aparte de ser mi amigo también mi guardaespalda, porque se preguntaran si es mi amigo trabajo como guardaespalda, es fácil, el quizó ser mi guarda espalda, por la sencilla razón, para ayudarme en lo referente de la gente que me rodea, él no solo se preocupa de ser mi guardaespalda, sino que también es como mi asesor de personal, es decir el tiene un don de saber que persona es de confianza y quién no, el nunca quizó tener mejor opción en mi empresa, porque queria poderme acompañar donde sea, porque sabia que me rodearia de gente que solo se interesara en mi dinero, pero como buen amigo, no se equivocó, y se lo agradezco, por eso es muy importante que lo que consiste a saber que persona me es leal, quién no, pero no se puede confiar, ese trabajo tan importante a otra persona.

Mi hermano Emmett, se suponía que hoy llegaría a mi mansión, pero por atraso del avión, llegaria mañana, en la mañana, lo tendría que ir a buscarlo, junto con Jazz, pero no se si pueda ir también yo, por problemas de trabajo, todo esto se debe que como me cambié de lugar, he pérdido muchos días, tengo que poner en orden, todo antes de empezar a llevar mi negocio desde aqui.

Me levante temprano, y había decidido ir a ver, como iba todo los arreglos de la oficina, haber si podia ir a buscar a mi hermano con su novia al aeropuerto, pero como las cosas no siempre, son como uno se la espera... tuve un percanse de última hora, por lo mismo no me dio tiempo suficiente para ir por ellos, pero fue Jasper, quien por lo menos tendrán alguien conocido.

Después de que Emmett y Rose, llegaron, me pasaron a buscar y nos fuimos almorzar...

-¿Que tal hermanito?. - dijo mi hermano mayor, él a diferencia de mi, es más grande, como de 1.90, muscúloso, demasiado, pero así es él, de piel blanca, y pelo castaño oscuro, es muy parecido a mi madre, pero no había como, la belleza de ella.

-Bien gracias, - respondí - y a ustedes, ¿como les fue en el viaje?

-Un poco cansador, pero ya habrá tiempo para descansar. - fue el turno para hablar de Rose, es una mujer muy guapa, alta, de piel blanca, ojos azules, por sobre todo muy rubia, pero no es de las rubias tontas, como dicen, pero es especial para Emmett, si fuera tonta, no estaría con ella, apesar de todo mi hermano, no se mete con la primera mujer que ve, es un poco diferente a mi.

-Ya lo creo, pero no hagan mucho escandalo en casa, que hoy quiero descansar que mañana me viene un día muy ajetreado. - dije.

-Pobre Ed, ya llega del extranjero, y se pone trabajólico, porque no disfrutas de la vida como yo lo hagó.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo no disfruto de la vida?, tengo otros modos, pero son igual de efectivos. - respondó.

-Sabes Ed, lo que realmente te falta, es la compañia de una mujer, pero no de cualquier mujer, sino de una NOVIA. - dice, con un poco de satisfacción, sabiendo que no he ido del todo bien, con las relaciones de parejas.

-No creo que me convenga, pero de todos modos tomaré en cuenta de tu sugerencia. - y respondo, con un dejó de impaciencia. - Ya, basta de hablar de mi, sabes, que no me gusta eso.

-Lo se, por lo mismo te lo digo, sabes que necesitas de una mujer, tal y como yo lo necesitaba, y fijate como estoy, con mi gran amor, que no sabría que hacer si ella no esta a mi lado. - dice muy orgulloso, de su novia Rose.

-Y soy feliz por ti hermano, pero debó de decirte, que me va a dar diabetes, con lo tan empalagosos, que se ponen, - mientras le digo eso, Rose, se pone roja. - Vez lo que te digo, lo único que les pido, es que no hagan tanto escandalo en la casa, realmente quiero descansar. Ya se nos hace tarde para almorzar. - dicho esto, no hacen más preguntas a mi vida privada, y prefiero que así sea.

El almuerzo, estuvo muy rélajado, estar con mi hermano, Rose y Jasper, era muy tranquilo, pero lo malo es que Jasper, tendria que esperar por la llegada de su novia, dentro de un mes más, aún así, esta contento que pronto estará con ella, mientras no seré el único de la casa, que no tendré a nadie, en fin, todos tienen pareje, exepto yo, pero ya vendrá esa mujer, aunque tengo un leve presentimiento, que pronto conoceré a mi persona especial, solo espero que sea pronto...

El día, se me paso muy pronto, después de almorzar, me fui la oficina, pero antes de ponerme a lo mió, mi hermano me llamó diciendo que harían un cena familiar en casa, eso quiere decir que vendrían mis padres también, eso me entusiasmaba un poco, ya que hace un tiempo no veia a mis padres y ya lo estaba extrañando, no soy muy sentimental, pero de vez en cuando se extraña la familia. Traté de hacer lo más pronto posible los últimos balances de la empresa antes de irme a casa, recibí un llamado en particular, que realmente necesitaba.

-Hola. - contesto.

-Sr. Edward, ¿como le va?. - habla por el otro lado de la linea una voz que reconocí.

-¿Aro Vulturi?. - respondó.

-El mismo, creo que todavía no se olvida de mi. - dice muy orgulloso de sí.

-Como olvidarme, si tiene, unas encantadoras chicas, - digo, pensando el lo que Emmett, me habia comentado, no he salido con chicas hace algún tiempo, y no perdería la ocación, de estar con una de las Vulturis, de verdad el trabajo no lo es todo.

-Que bueno que se acuerde de ellas.

-Claro que no me he olvidado de ellas pero, ¿como supo que volví a Los Angeles?. - pregunte intrigado.

-Aqui las noticias vuelan muy deprisa, y no queria hacer esperar a unos de nuestros mejores clientes. - claro como me he de olvidar, casi hace un año que no estoy en Los Angeles, acá las noticias se saben en segundos. - Me preguntaba si va a querer algún servicio, de los que ustede ya sabe.

-Pues claro, como me voy a negar, hace tiempo que no vengo por acá, y no voy a despreciar esta oportunidad, y como me dijo, yo soy su mejor cliente. - siempre tan arrogante yo.

-Que bien que acepte mi invitación, por lo mismo, me gustaria darle una cena de bienvenida, y si no es mucha la molestia.

-Como va hacer una molestia, me gusta la idea.

-Que bien entonces, le acomoda mañana venir a mi mansión, y como sabe usted elige a una, como siempre lo ha hecho. - la idea no estaba nada de mal.

-Si esta bien, ¿a que hora? - pregunte entusiamado, estar con algunas mujer no me vendría nada de mal, aunque sean _damas de compañia._

-A las 8 pm en mi mansión, ¿usted sabe donde queda? - paró un minuto - No mejor yo lo pasó a buscar, ¿que le parece?.

-Si, si esta bien entonces, nos vemos Aro.

-Nos vemos Edward. - se despidió y colgue.

Muy buenas noticias me habían dado, tendría que esperar hasta mañana, para verme como me va, hoy por lo pronto tengo que términar e irme a casa.

Al llegar a casa, ya estaba toda mi familia estaba reunida, Jasper por su parte no me había acompañado al trabajo, por lo mismo, había estado con Rose, Emmett, y mis padres toda la tarde.

-Edward, hijo. - dijo mi padre

-Papá. - y lo abrazó. Mi padre Carlisle, él es un ginecólogo, unos de los mejores, no porque sea su hijo lo digo, sino que es muy solicitado y ha tenido mucho premios por parte de sus colegas; mi padre, es alto como de mi altura, como 1.80, rubio, piel blanco muy común en la familia y ojos verde, y un muy buen amigo, apecer de que no le veo muy seguido es un buen amigo, por sobre todo, somos muy parecidos físicamente, pero en si, pensamos un poco diferente.

-Edward cariño, nos tenias muy abandonados a tu padre y a mi, - dijo mi madre Esme, mientras mi daba un abrazó y un beso en la mejilla. Ella es un encanto de persona, diseña interiores, es muy buena en lo que hace y estoy muy orgulloso de ella; ella es baja cono de un 1.60, piel relativamente pálida, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, ojos color miel, muy hermosa, por decir lo menos.

-Lo siento, - conteste, - Se que los he dejado un poco abandonado, por lo mismo, vengo a remediar mi falta.

-Con tal que estes con nosotros todo bien hijo. - dijo muy maternal mi madre.

-¿Por que no pasamos a la mesa? - nos interrumpió Rose.

-Si mejor conversamos en la mesa, de todo. - decia Carlisle.

Tomamos asiento, la cena transcurrió, muy amenamente, mi padre me contaba como le iba en su consulta de ginecólogia, mi madre, por otra parte con sus interiores, que era muy solicitada, y yo les comente de mi empresa, que iba muy bien, con la nueva firma de petroléo que habiamos adquirido, en fin todo muy relajado como familia, hace tiempo que no compartia con toda mi familia, solo faltaba un nuevo miembro, pero pronto estariamos todos juntos.

Al otro día mi día, fue más ajetreado que el anterior, esta vez ya me acompañaba Jasper, apesar de todo él tenia un parte fundamental en la Empresas Cullen Ltda. Ya que el me apoyaba en la reuniones con directivos, es mi apoyo en lo que refiere, cuando tenemos que tomar decisiones apropiadas, y sin el hubiese tomas decisiones muy malas, y ahora me doy cuenta, el tiene conocimentos de administración de empresas, sin dejar de decir que la percepción de las personas, bueno el es mi mano derecha en muchos caso, con en mi vida privada, con el la de trabajo. Trabajé a full todo el día, para poner al día el trabajo pendiente de como una semana, pero ya estaba términando todo, pero me faltaría un día más para estar al día...

Ya estaba de vuelta a mi casa, para pasar una velada en la mansión de los Vulturis, no sabía el porque, pero estaba esperando todo el día llegar a esa mansión, hace tiempo que no esta con algunas de ellas, no soy de lo que tienen una por noche, de hecho en Europa no tuve muchas citas, más bien eran compromisos, son algunas de las cenas que me invitaban, muy pocas chicas me "interesaban", pero acá era totalmente diferente, siempre sentia la necesidad de estar con algunas de la _damas de compañia, _que me ofrecian los Vulturis, pero siempre salia con las mismas Victoria, ella, es una muy grata compañia, charlar con ella me ayudaba, no se porque, y Tanya, era diferente, en la cama, si que es buena, por lo mismo buscaba un equlibrio, una para la cama, y otra para una conversación. Apesar de todo las echaba de menos, espero que esten disponibles.

Me alisté lo más pronto posible, me puse un traje casual, pero elegante, siempre hay que estar presentables, para una mujer, especialmente si son muchas, Jasper nunca me cuestionaba, el hecho que estaba con este tipo de mujeres, pero no me apoyaba el 100%, sin embargo lo entendia, él tiene ya a su novia y la respeta por sobre todo, si me acompañaba a las citas que tenia, pero como guardaespalda, son estas ocacciones en donde el cumplia ese papel, aún asi le pedi que no me acompañara a la mansión de los Vulturis, ya que los conocia muy bien, pero si tenia algún problema, no se demoraria en llegar.

Pero como era costumbre, siempre me venian a buscar cuando iba a la mansión. Cuando sali de mi hogar, me esperaba Aro y unos de sus guardaespalda Demetri, nos iriamos en su limusina. Camino a la mansión, Aro me dijo que tenia una nueva "hija" con él les llamaba a ellas, de pronto una curiosidad me entró cuando escuche que tenian una chica nueva, (espero que sea buena en todos los sentidos), y otras cosa de la vida, de como me iba, y esas cosas, hasta que llegamos, una sensación de inquietud me entro cuando me bajé, esta un poco intrigado.

Entramos y ya nos esperaban todas la "hijas" de Aro, impaciente entre, y me puse a inspeccionar a todas, me fije que estaba como siempre Tanya, muy guapa, y Victoria, que tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, pero lo que me llamó atención, es que llevaba un anillo, como de casada, tal vez, habían cambiado un poco las cosas por aqui. Pero lo me cautivo, fueron eso ojos color chocolates, muy profundos que me decian que no estaba muy agrable por estar en esta situación, se veían con ¿pena?... tal vez no lo pasa muy bien aqui pense, sin embargo, cuando se acercó a mi, su postura cambio totalmente, sus ojos mostraban un toque de verguenza y algo que no entendí, pero me encanto su presencia. Con ella me quedaría.

Veia claramente como era ella, sus cuerpo, esos ojos, su cabello, en fin todo de ella me llamaba, me sacaron de trance cuando me presentaba Aro, pero fui más rápido en contestar.

-Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerla. - dije apreciando su hermosura, mientras besaba su mano, como todo un caballero.

-Isabella, encantada de conocerlo Sr. Cullen. - me dijo, pero le corregí.

-Por favor, dime Edward. - mientras me gira hacia Aro, le dije - No sabia que desde el tiempo de mi partida, allás encontrado a mujer más encantado como Isabella. - realmente me quede embobado por esa mujer, pero me percate, de como la veian las demás chicas a Isabella, se nota que le tenian envidia, pero como no tenerla, si es preciosa.

Nos fuimos al salón, para cenar, era el que comúnmente usaban, para cenas como estas, y cada ciertos momentos le dabas miradas a Isabella, que no pasaban desapersibidas por nadie en la mesa, me sentaron frente a ella, y como no iba a mirarla si es hermosa, pero la que mataba a Isabella, era Tanya, ya me imagino, creo que ella queria estar conmigo, pero se les viene una nueva noticia. Aro trataba de entablar conversaciones, con todas sus "hijas", pero no fue muy fácil ya que no estaban de muy buen ánimo, como estaba Isabella, creo que si pude deslumbrarla y que se notara para las demás, en fin no hablé mucho, pero no estuvó del todo mal la cena. Cuando ya estabamos en el postre, Aro me hizo la pregunta del año.

-Y Edward, ¿ya elegiste a tu acompañante, para mañana? - lo pense un poco no me acordaba que mañana tenia que ir a cenar con alguna de ella, pero ya sabia con quién iria, no tenia que pensar dos veces lo mismo.

-Si, y creo que ire con Isabella - dije lo más confiado que podia, de todas forma no me rechazaría, pues no podían hacerlo, y eso me gustaba en este caso, por si me quisiera dar una negativa.

-Ya me lo imagina que irias con Isabella - dijo Aro, aunque me sorprendió un poco, su respuesta. - Ella, apesar que no lleva mucho tiempo, ha empezado hacer una muy buena _dama de compañia, _así que no me sorprendió tu decisión. - agregó.

-Entonces Isabella, mañana me acompañara, ¿no es cierto? - le pregunté a ella, que me miraba un poco a la defensiva, pero después se recompusó.

-Asi parece ser, será un agrado compartir una velada. - dijo mirandome a los ojos, en los cuales me perdí en ellos.

-Entonces, mañana Aro te dará la hora y el lugar - dije a Isabella.

-Esta bien. - repondió.

No me percate de que ya se estaban parando de la mesa, eso queria decir que la cena estaba concluyendo. Me paré y seguí a Aro dentro de una sala y le siguieron sus "hijas", me despedí de cada una de ella, pero dejé para el final a Isabella, realmente por haberla conocido hace tan solo un poco de tiempo, es decir solo una cena, me había cautivado de tal forma, que ya no podía separme de ella, que maldición me hizo ella.

-Hasta mañana, Isabella. - tome su mano y la besé, es tan suave y tenia un cálido aroma que me embriagaba, si solo es su mano, ya me imagino como será su cuerpo.

-Nos vemos Edward. - se despidió ella, realmente es estan genial escuchar mi nombre, pronunciarlo de ella.

Sin quitar el contacto visual de ella me fui con Aro a la limusina... En camino a mi casa, Aro me pregunto de la cena que me había parecido, realmente la había pasado muy bien, una velada notable, pero no le diria que me hizo sentir Isabella. No me di cuenta cuando llegué a casa, y le dije a Aro que mañana le diria a que hora me juntaria con ella y en el lugar.

Al entrar a casa, no dudé en pensar en ella, a cada minuto se venian imagenes de ella, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para estar con ella, y saber como es, en todos lo aspectos. Espero que estas ansias, que se me pase por esta noche, necesito estar en buenas condiciones, pues tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y una reunión importante. Sin embargo esa noche por primera vez, sueño tan plácidamente, pensando en la mujer que me roba mis sueños.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HELLO :**

Lo siento lamento haberme demorado en la actualización, pero no había teniado tiempo para escribir...

pero ya esta... que les pareció el capitulo?...

No es muy revelante pero, desde el próx se viene lo bueno, ya se imaginaran de que va el próx capi... si la primera cita de ellos-...

en fin gracias a todos lo que me leen se que son muchos, se los agracesco, a los que me dejan review, por lo mismo espero que me sigan dejando sus review, ah también ya esta listo para que los que no tiene cuenta en FF, me dejen sus review... (gracias tina, por tu ayuda... realmente no lei bien, eso pasa por no darse cuenta de como se desbloqueaba)...

Bueno sin más me marcho, trataré de actualizar pronto...

y me dejan sus review, please...

Los kiero kises & Bite...

**~Amelie 666~**


	8. Primera Cita

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y la canción que sale tampoco es de mi autoria.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 8.-**

**Primera cita.**

**BPOV.**

Después de la cena, con Edward y la "familia", no hacia más que pensar en él, me cautivó, con sólo su sonrisa y su caballerosidad, pero cuando se fue con Aro y lo fue a dejar a Edward a su casa, las demás chicas no paraban en mirarme como queriendo sacarme los ojos, sin embargo no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera hablé con él, aún así me interrogaban que le habia hecho, pero como siempre no me importaba lo que ellas me tenían que decir, como no me llevaba bien con ellas, sin embargó traté de acercar a Victoria, y fue la única en la que no me miraba con odio, claro ella ya tiene a su pareja, y no necesita tener a nadie más, por lo menos ella me "apoyaba", no los llevamos del todo bien, apesar de todo, no los llevamos mal tampoco.

Tanya, fue la que más me mataba con la mirada, decia que ni se me ocurriera quitarle a su Edward, que es de ella y nadie más, ya que no estaba en juego Victoria, que por fin seria de ella, aún sí con toda su palabreria, me importaba muy poco lo que me dijiera, no le iba a quitar a nadie, pues él no me pertenecia, no importa relacionarme con ese tipo de gente como él, que compra sexo, sí al principio me cautivó, pero con este tipo de vida difícilmente podré tener alguien como Edward Cullen.

Decidida de salir de esta situación incomoda, me fui a mi habitación por lo menos ahí estaría alejada de sus sisañas, me puse a reflexionar una vez más, pues como siempre cuando estoy en una situaciones como las de hoy, pensaba en mi vida, o en lo que fuera, hoy era el turno de pensar en lo que me habia acontecido en la cena, no me gustaba pensar que me atraía, pero no me podía llegar a más, si pudiera no tener sexo con él lo evitaría. Ya decidida a dormir, pues mañana me toca otra vez "trabajo", cierro los ojos, pero la primera imagen que se me viene, es la de Edward, no se porque me perturba en mis sueños, si lo he visto solo una vez, sin embargo pude concebir sueño aquella noche.

Al desperme la mañana siguiente, Victoria me fue a decir que Aro necesita habla conmigo, no sabia el porque, pero me imagino de que va todo, debe de ser algo relacionado con lo de hoy, traté de alistarme lo más rápido y bajé a su oficina.

-Isabella, hija mia, ¿como amaneciste? - preguntó, con un tono amable.

-Bien, gracias. - dije en tono cortante.

-Bueno ya sabrás porque estas aquí. - más que pregunta era una afirmación.

-Me lo imagino. - dije sin rodeos, ya que conocia a Aro, y sabía que no les gustaba andarse con rodeos.

-Asi me gusta Isabella, eres digna de una Vulturis, por lo mismo, hoy te tienes que comportar con Cullen, es nuestro mejor cliente y lo cuidamos, solo te quiero advertir que tienes que hacer todo lo que él te pida, ya sabes que no me gusta quedar mal, así que es mejor que no me hagas enfadar, como siempre es mejor advertir, antes de lamentar. - siempre con sus amenazas de hacer bien el trabajo y listo.

-Nunca se me olvida lo que tengo que hacer, - suspire y prosegui - ¿algunas vez te he defraudado, como para que me digas esto?. - pregunte, muy confiada en mi.

-No, por lo mismo te lo digo, sólo te lo menciono para que hagas lo mejor se sabes hacer. - por dentro queria matar a Aro por decir eso, ni siquiera me conocia de esa manera, y tampoco lo dejaría. - Isabella, confió en lo que vallas hacer hoy.

-No tienes de que preocuparte de nada Aro, hagó mi "trabajo", eso es todo. Ya me puedo retirar. - pedí; asintió con la cabeza y me diriji a mi habitación.

Todavía me faltaba algunas cosas que hacer pero no demorarían todo el día. Por consiguiente, este día se haría muy corto, pero no se porque tengo una breve sensación de que hoy va ha ser una cita totalmente diferente, algo en mi interior me lo decia, se podría decir que es instinto femenino, o algo parecido pero eso sentía, solo tengo que esperar hasta la noche por averiguar en que consiste este presentimiento.

**EPOV.**

Por fin era el tan esperado día de mi cita con Isabella, no se porque pero esta mujer me había cautivado solo unas horas y ya había soñado con ella, realmente algo tiene ella que me hace llamarla a mi mente a cada cierto momentos.

Estaba en la oficina trabajando a full para ponerme al día, (que ya me faltaba poco), hoy estaría todo listo y en orden, para poder tener como regularmente es mi trabajo diario.

A momento me quedaba pensando en todo y nada, Jasper cada cierto tiempo llamaba mi atención y respondía ausente. Le había comentado de mi cena en la mansión Vulturi, pero no sabía la causa por la que estaba así, no quería que se enterará de como me había cautivado Isabella, porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la idea que me llamaba la atención una _dama de compañia, _se que me juzgaría aunque no me dijiera nada pero como dicen por ahi el silencio apremia y en este caso si que me dió a entender que eso era lo intentaria decirme, por lo mismo solo dije lo necesario que saldría con una de las nuevas adquisición de lo Vulturis.

Camino a casa para preparame para la cena iba escuchando uno de mis CD, y por vez primera me quedé procesando una de mis canciones favoritas. "Alone en la vida."*

_Ilusiones marchitas, las huellas grabadas comienzan a hacerse borrosas_

_Una ráfaga de viento sopla durante este largo y distante viaje._

_En ese momento, una sensación de nostalgia ardió en mi pecho_

_Sin embargo, nunca podré regresar nuevamente a ese lugar._

_¿Por cuánto tiempo el mañana esperará al final de mi camino?_

_Aquí mi vida aún está a medio camino... y así sigo_

_Eternos días agonizantes, recuerdos de amor y felicidad_

_Y lo que he aprendido, que el amor aleja los sentimiento de tristeza_

_Desde fuera de la tristeza, veo un paisaje encantador._

_Una calle con la que me he familiarizado._

_Estoy tan contento de haberte conocido, e incluso eso es suficiente._

_Aquí mi vida aún está a medio camino... y así sigo_

_Solo en la vida_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo el mañana esperará al final de mi camino?_

_¿Arderá mi corazón por alguien?_

_Los solitarios momentos de mi vida son ahogados por recuerdos más brillantes._

_Mi amor por ti es la prueba de eso._

_Incluso si no pude dejar atrás una huella_

_Aquí mi vida aún está a medio camino... y así sigo_

_Una vida sin arrepentimientos._

_~ * ~_

En parte se que no estoy enamorado de Isabella, porque la conosco muy poco y en poco tiempo uno no puede sentir ese sentimietos tan pronto ¿o si?, pero en parte lo que dice la canción si me llegó en cierto modo ya que estoy solo en la vida, y recordando en lo que me dijó Emmett el otro día, realmente si necesito a alguien en mi vida, es verdad Isabella me hizó sentir algo pero no se que es, sus ojos reflejan como es interiormente.

Por primera vez en mi vida, quería que ella estuviera conmigo en la cama, pero viendo la expresión de ayer me causó un leve sentimiento de culpa, no se que fue eso, pero se notaba que ella no estaba a gusto de su "trabajo", es diferente a las demás de las Vulturis, en comparación con las otras, ella no le gusta esto de su "trabajo", sin embargo las otras lo disfrutan, y lo que ella me provocó en mi, es algo que nunca en mi vida me había pasado, podrá tener este "trabajo"de vender su cuerpo, pero apesar de eso, un sentimiento de estar cerca de ella me embarga, no es amor a primera vista, es todo lo contrario había algo familiar que me llamaba a ella, es tan difícil de describir lo que me provoca, sin embargo es como si la conociera de antes, aún se que nunca la había visto, hasta anoche, pero solo quería saber como era ella y el por qué de tener un trabajo como ese. Tantas interrogante y solo una persona me podía dar esa respuestas, espero que me las diga en la cena de hoy.

Se que esta cena será diferente a las que allá tenido antes, o más bien será todo muy diferente, solo tenia que esperar un poco.

Al llegar a casa, me empezé a preparar para un gran noche a la cual yo había denominado, estaba un poco nervioso por la reacción que Isabella podría tener de mi, no se porque quería que ella me apreciara por lo que soy, no por lo que podría ver ya que compró sexo, por decirlo así. Me puse lo más elegante posible un traje de sastre Armani negro, con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, y en la solapa un pañuelo rojo también, ya que había hecho unas reservaciones a un restaurant nuevo y que en poco tiempo había tenido buena recepción aparte de que era muy lujoso y muy bueno, por lo que me habían contado.

Todavía no sabia porque queria impresionar a Isabella, algo en ella me hacia querer hacer estas cosas.

Me dirigi a mi auto Ashton Martin negro, (el que uso para estas ocaciones), fui camino a la restaurant francés Au piano vert, para juntarme con Isabella, había esperado mucho este momento del día.

Cuando me bajé del auto y le dí las llaves al parking ballet, por consiguiente entre a la recepción del restaurant.

-Bienvenido a Au piano vert, ¿tiene reserva?. - me saludo una muy hermosa mujer.

-Si. - respondí

-¿A qué nombre esta la reserva? - preguntó la recepcionista.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen. - dije.

-¿Mesa para dos?.

-Si. - respondí.

-Sigame Sr. Cullen.

La seguí hasta la mesa que tenia reservada que era una apartada de las demás, por lo que elegi privacidad, para estar más a gusto con Isabella.

-En un momento viene su mesero. - dijo la recepcionista.

-Ok, gracias.

Pero no tuve que esperar mucho a que llegara Isabella, pues cuando la recepcionista se fue, apareció con un hermoso vestido rojo strapless, que le hacia ver su lindo y hermoso cuerpo y la piel pálida se contrasta con su vestido.

Definitivamente es muy hermosa esta mujer, será mi perdición... pensé.

**BPOV.**

No estaba muy entusiamada en ir a la cena con Edward, lo que pasa es que no me gusta ninguna cena que tenga que ver con mi "trabajo" al cual detesto, pero no me podía retractar ya que no podía dejar mal a los Vulturis, prefiero hacer mi trabajo que saber que era lo que me podrían hacer si no hacia bien lo mío, solo sería una cita y no creo que me solicitaria más ya que si queria a alguien más podría tener a Tanya la cual ella encantada haria mi "trabajo" si yo no satisfasia lo suficiente ahora bien solo hagó como siempre hagó en mis cita, NADA, solo escucho, es lo mejor que hagó pues no tomó encuenta de lo que dicen...

Me empezé a arreglar una hora antes de la hora de la cita, que sería en un restaurant francés creo que al que no he ido todavía, sí apesar de que llevó un tiempo en esto ya conosco casi todos lo restaurant de esta ciudad, bueno es algo nuevo para mi, de todas forma me gusta la comida francesa y espero que no sea mala. Me puse un vestido rojo que lo ví hoy en una tienda en el cual se me veia muy bien, es strapless, ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto desde de allí y un poco bajo de la rodilla, pero como siempre digó no tengo que ser un puta para vestirme, si no que como una Lady.

Una vez más me acompañaria Jared, este chico es muy simpatico, no lo conocia muy bien pero siempre me dice que cualquier problema que tuviera con algún cliente que no dudará en decirle y que él se ocuparía del problema, pero hasta el momento no he tenido muchos problemas con algún cliente.

Me dirigí a la limusina, (no todas tienen el privilegio de usarla limusina), y nos fuimos al

restaurant, solo queria que pasará como siempre, RÁPIDO, así no me acordaría mucho, bueno es lo que hagó, pero no siempre era así algunas veces me acordaba de algunos, sin embargo trato de abandonar eso pensamiento...

Al bajarme, tomé una última respiración (para mentalizarme), no sabia el porque pero tenia unos nervios y son muy parecidos a mi primer día, no sabía el porque de la situación, pero cuando la recepcionista me guió donde me encontraria con Edward, cuando por fin lo ví sus ojos verde me conquisto una vez más, si ya ayer lo había conseguido hoy nuevamente lo hacia, aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello, no queria caer en su juego de seducción pero algo en él lo hizo, nos acercamos a la mesa, y él se levanto.

-Isabella, un gusto de que allás venido. - me dijo un poco ¿nervioso?, no se como puedo intimidar si yo también estoy un poco nerviosa. En eso se rétiro la recepcionista y se me acerco Edward y me besó la mano y movió mi asiento.

-Claro, usted sabe que no puedo dejarlo plantado. - dije mirandolo a los ojos.

-Que te dije de que me llamaras Edward y no usted, sabes que estamos en confianza, que no se te olvide eso.

-Lo siento, es que todavía no me acostumbro con tener que tratar de usted a los demás. - mencione, no sabia que contestarle, algo en él me tenia muy nerviosa y no podia nada más que decir lo primero que se venia a la mente.

En ese momento vino nuestro mesero.

-Buenas noches, soy Erik, y seré su mesero esta noche, ¿que se le ofrece? - este chico no sacaba los ojos de mi, y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Isabella, ¿que quieres, para servir?. - me pregunto Edward, mientras yo veia el menú.

-Unos quenelles de pescados, por favor. - dije al mesero.

-¿Y usted Señor?. - le pregunto ahora a Edward.

-Aspic de cangrejo, y para beber, un antaño chardonnay del año 2003 (vino blanco).

-¿Algo más?. - pregunto.

-No por el momento, si necesito algo, se lo hago saber. - le mencionó al mesero muy educadamente. En eso el mesero se retiro a sus labores, pero Edward no dejaba de mirarme, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me ganó.

-Isabella, ¿te podría hacer una pregunta? .

-Pero si no la esta haciendo ahora. - dije para aliviar la tensión que se sentía, era algo un poco curioso, pero asi no pensaria en lo nerviosa que estoy.

-Eres muy graciosa, pero si te puedo preguntar algo. - continuando en lo que habiamos quedado.

-Eso depende. - conteste.

-¿De que depende eso?. - volviendo a refutar.

-Depende de que si es privada no lo contestaré.

-Lo siento, pero creo que si es privada. - demonios no queria quedar mal con Edward (yo dije eso).

-Entonces, lo lamento. - pero antes de que pudiera contestar igual hizo su pregunta.

-¿Por qué te hiciste _dama de compañia_?. - de todo lo personal que pudiera preguntar tenia que ser precisamente "esa". - Se que te incomoda que te lo pregunte, pero ayer me dio la impresión de que no estabas a gusto con tu "trabajo".

Que mal ahora se dió cuenta, eso quiere decir que no oculto mis sentimientos, si me descubre ARO que los clientes se dieron cuenta que no me gusta mi "trabajo" estaré en problemas, espero que Edward sea el único en darse cuenta de eso.

-Lo siento pero no te puedo responder eso. - dije sin más.

-Pero como dicen por ahi, el silencio apremia, eso quiere decir, que estoy en lo cierto. - maldición!! y yo que creia que era tan común como los demás, con el que me tocó a mi, además de ser guapo, inteligente.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero de mi vida privada no tiene que ver mucho en esta cena, Edward. - tratando de desviar el tema. Y menos mal que llegó nuestro pedido de la cena.

-Estas muy equivocada Isabella, pues esta cena es todo lo contrario de lo que tu crees. - me quedé en shock con lo que menciono, ¿que? una cena para saber de mi vida, esta muy equivocado si cree que yo voy hablar de mi vida con alguien que recién conosco; y trató de desviar el tema él sigue.

-¿Como?, no estoy entendiendo, quiere saber de mi vida, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?, no somos nada y apenas lo conosco. - pero antes de que puediera continuar ya me habia interrumpido otra vez.

-Tu no eres como las demás de las Vulturis y por lo mismo tengo mucha curiosiodad en conocerte, en saber cosas de ti, se que no te agrada esta vida. - no lo puedo creer en lo perceptivo que puede ser este hombre!!.

-¿Como sabe que soy diferente a las demás, si no me conoce aún?.

-Por lo mismo, conosco a las demás y tu no eres como ella, y quiero conocerte.

-No creo que sea lo apropiado de que alguien como usted me conociera. - como hagó, para que no me pregunte más.

-Mira Isabella, voy a ser sincero contigo, hay algo en ti que me llama la atención. - claro!! como no voy a llamar la atención soy la nueva de los Vulturis y el nuevo juguete con el cual entretenerse.

-Me suponía que le llamara la atención, si soy la nueva la que no a tenido acceso. - estaba enfureciendome con él.

-No me mal interpretes, se que eres nueva, pero algo en ti se me hace familiar, no se que, pero me gustas y mucho. - maldición, maldición, como le voy hacer para que no se fije en mi, una persona como yo no tiene permitido que otra le importe como le importo a Edward.

-Creo que se esta equivocando conmigo Edward.

-No lo creo, como te dije quiero conocerte, se que no te gusta esta vida se refleja en tus ojos, y no me gustan lo que se refleja con tu vida. - como que mis ojos, no entiendo nada de nada.

-Mira Edward, como quieres saber la vida de una _dama de compañia,_ si no puedo... - deje la frase inconclusa, no podia hablar de mis sentimiento, con personas que no conosco, aparte yo no soy asi.

-Dime Isabella, ¿que no puedes?. - pregunto con una gran curiosidad.

-Una vez más no puedo. - ya se me acaban las escusas para cambiar de tema.

-¿Que no puedes?, mira aqui no esta Aro para que le tengas que rendirle cuentas a él, estas conmigo, y eso vale. - repuso

-¿Y como yo voy a confiar en ti que no le diras nada a Aro, si solo nos conocemos hace un día?. - repuse ya frustada por esta situación.

-Yo se que no puedes confiar tan pronto en mi, pero si tu me cuentas tu historia, yo te cuento la mía asi quedamos a mano, pero enserio yo no le voy a decir nada a Aro, no somos tan buenos amigos de lo que crees, -suspiro-. Él solo me facilita algunas cosas.

-¿Como que cosas?, SEXO, - le reclamé- ¿No es asi?... -pero me impedió seguir.

-Si se que no debe ser fácil que me creas, pero no te puedo negar que, sí pagué por sexo y de tener compañia, pero debes de entender que soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades.

-No me hagas reir Edward, soy mujer y se que tengas "necesidades" no te da el derecho de comprar SEXO. - suspire - Sabes, ¿por qué no te buscas una novia, así ella te cubrira tus necesidades? y además, te saldrá gratis. - no se porque tenia esta necesidad de reprocharle sus cosas, pero me sacaba de sí, en saber que puede tener cualquier mujer sin tener que pagar, por lo que quisiera.

-Se que he hecho mal, pero debes de entender que no he podido encontrar a la mujer indicada, pero creo estar cerca. - me bufé, por su maldito comentario.

-Sabes eres igual que todos los hombre que conosco, y si que he conocido hombre, pero eso no viene al caso...

-Tu me recriminas a mi y tu haces lo mismo, no es lo que me acabas de decir. - pero que se cree este imbécil.

-Disculparme un momento, no eres quién para juzgarme, no sabes nada de mi vida. - repuse enfadada.

-Si lo se, disculparme no quise ofenderte, pero tu me empezaste a juzgar primero.

-Pero es que no tuve más que decir, tu me diste los motivos como para juzgarte.

-¿Entonces no me equivoco?. - dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-¿Perdón?. - comente.

-De que no estas a gusto "trabajando" como _dama de compañia._

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que no estas totalmente equivocado, pero no te puede decir más.

-¿Y por qué?. - preguntó muy intrigado. Pero denuevo vino él mesero, por fin me saco de un aprieto.

-¿Desean algo más?. - tratndo de que no volvieramos a lo mismo, mire nuevamente la carta.

-Quiero un suspiro de níspero. - dije.

-Que sean dos. - respondió Edward. En eso se fue le mesero, pero cuando el tema estaba términado volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y por qué, Isabella?. - que no se cansa de que no quiero hablar de mi vida.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, mientras tanto volvió, el mesero con nuestra orden. Antes de que Edward siguiera con sus preguntas yo respondí antes.

-Uno, no te conosco como para contarte de mi vida, dos no me interesa que te enteres y tres no quiero la compación de nadie, ya bastante me han lástimado y no quiero que lo vuelvan ha hacer.

-Pero si no te dejas que te ayuden, no podrás... - pero no lo términe de dejar hablar.

-Mira escuchame bien, NADIE me podrá ayudar. - dije muy claramente para que me entendiera.

-¿Y si yo te ayudará?, me darías una oportunidad. - repusó, pero no entendía su preocupación por mi, y menos como una persona como yo.

-Haber y ¿por qué tantas ganas de ayudarme?, no soy nada tuyo como para hacerlo.

-Sabes, no te miento tu me interesas y se que eres diferente a las demás, por lo mismo quiero ser tu amigo.

-No me das confianza, como para que me ayudes o que te interese. - pero algo de mi decia que si podia confiar en él, pero mi orgullo era mucho más grande y no me dejaría caer por las redes nadie.

-Voy hacer lo posible para que confies en mi, así podré ayudarte y vas a hacer mi amiga, y lo digo enserio Isabella. - no se porque cada vez que dice mi nombre siento cosas raras, que va estoy alucinando.

-Lo dudó mucho, pero quiero ver cuando lo intentes haber si estas en lo correcto.

-Creemé lo estoy. - ¿por qué esta tan confiado de sí, si ni me conoce?

-No sé que creer, pero creó que vas a perder tu tiempo. - una vez más trataba que dejará de hacerce mi amigo íntimo, no me conoce lo suficiente como para decir aquello.

-Pero será mi tiempo, no él tuyo, y no creo que lo pierda tengo un leve presentimiento de que así será. - otra vez con lo suyo, ¿quién lo entiende?.

Sacandonos de nuestra conversación, vino el mesero para darnos la cuenta.

-Señor su cuenta. - y se la entrego a Edward.

-Tomé. - y le extendio su tarjeta. Unos segundos después regresó con su tarjeta y el recibó y Edward comenzó a levantarse-

-Nos vamos, todavía nos queda noche. - y me estiro su mano, yo dudaba en tomarsela, hasta que decidi tomarla.

-Esta bien.

Y pensar que todavía no acababa la noche, por una parte quería estar con él, pero no físicamente, pero que se le iba hacer era lo que debia hacer aunque no me guste mucho. En fin así era mi triste vida tener que acostarme con hombre que no me gustaba y para rematarla por dinero, solo esperba el día en que fuera por amor y no por obligación, como era en el caso que se me presentaría muy pronto esta noche...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Alone en la vida: es la canción de un grupo japonés se llaman L'Arc~en~Ciel, es uno de mis grupos favorito, escuchenla es muy linda...

**Hello volví nuevamente...**

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que se me hizo tarde ayer y por eso no actualizar...

y les gustó el capítulo?... sí los dejé con la intriga XP... y que creen que harán Edward y Bella? el próximo capítulo lo sabrán... me podré de lleno a escribir para que lo lean pronto...

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ...**

Pero no sean malo conmigo se que leen muchos mi historia, y no me dejan su RR... please quiero saber que les parece mi historia y su comentario es muy importante para mi...

**Raquel: **gracias por tu RR, me gusta que leas mi historia...

Ya gente hermosa mientras más rápido me dejan sus RR, más pronto actualizó... sí chantaje...

Slds y nos leemos...

Los quiero...

**~Amelie 666~**

**PLEASE CLICK EN EL BOTÓN VERDE...**


	9. Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y la canción que sale tampoco es de mi autoria.**

**.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 9.-**

**Encuentro.**

**.**

**N/A: Este capítulo va dedicado a Anis Weasley, porque se que te gusta el grupo en el cual puse la canción, y aparte que me has ayudado con algunas ideas para esta historia... por eso Besos y gracias...**

**.**

**EPOV.**

Queria conocer a Isabella pero ella no se queria involucrar conmigo y eso no me facilitaba las cosas, de verdad ella me interesa, sin embargo se me hará muy difícil que ella crea en mi, más bien confiar en mi, de alguna manera tendré que hacer para que me pueda acercar a ella, pero no esta manera con la que voy a tener ahora con ella en una habitación de hotel, se merecia algo mejor, se que no le gusta esto de acostarse con hombres, por lo mismo si esta en mis manos de ayudar que esta noche sea diferente. Pero tengo que hacer las cosas mejor y se que con esto me ganaré unos puntos con ella.

Tengo muchas ganas de estar con ella de otra forma, pero no lo haré... no todavía, ella me da un respeto que ni se lo imagina Isabella.

Camino al hotel no hablaba nada, pero no me extrañaba ya que se que le incomoda esto de su "trabajo", esta en mis manos que no caiga en la tentación, sin embargo no me ayuda mucho Isaballa, con ese vestido rojo... no me pone en una muy buena situación pero tendré que usar más que mi autocontrol estando con ella, aún así tenía algo mejor que me podría "ayudar" y de paso a ella también.

Al registrarnos en el hotel, ví por el rabillo que Isabella estaba muy nerviosa y no me gustaba que estuviera así, pero para que Aro no le dijiera nada tendría que hacer algo en que pudiera facilitarles algunas medidas.

Al subir a la suite, tenia ganas de estar con Isabella, pero su nerviosismo me mataba, es como si nunca hubiese tenido un encuentro como este, pero si ya ha estado con muchos antes que yo, _tal vez yo se él que la pone en esta situación, _hay que pienso como puedo ser que la pone así, quizas sea la situación del momento, no yo, que digo mi ego debe de estar muy alto como para pensar en eso, (es raro que yo piense esto). En fin al llegar a la suite no pude más que quedarme a apreciar la belleza de Isabella, es tan diferente de la demás que me hace pensar que es un angel, caído del cielo (que cursi me puse, y tan cliché), sin embargó no me puedo negar que esta con un rico platillo justo para ser servido.

En estos momentos me tengo que focalizar en una sola cosa, _no cometer errores, _por lo mismo usaré mi mayor autocontrol posible, pero no puedo no hacer lo que quiero hacer ahora.

Me acerque a ella por la espalda la tomé por los hombros y la giré para que me viera a los ojos, tomé su barbilla y con un suave movimiento besé sus labios color rojos, la sensación que me dió fue increible, tan cálidos y suaves y su aroma me embriagaba, acerque mi mano a su nuca muy lentamente y la aprete contra mi cuerpo, movía mis labios muy lentamente para que no sintiera que estando conmigo no sería como uno más que pasaba por ella.

Los movimientos de nuestros labios, son como si nos pertenecieran y se fundieran en uno, su sabor era tan cálido y esquisito, me encantaba la sensación que tomaba a medida que profundisabamos el besó, lamí sus labios y pedí permiso para adentrarme a su boca y me concebió ese permiso, introduci mi lengua a su boca pero si antes decia que su sabor era esquisito en estos momento pensaba todo lo contrario, es mucho mejor de lo que me imagine su sabor no tenia explicación, nos fundimos más intensamente me embriagaba su sabor, pero no puedo pensar en llegar más allá, _Edward si vas hacer la cosas bien será mejor que pienses con la cabeza fría, _si menos mal que mi consiencia todavía está viva y no se ha dejado llevar por el momento.

Con el dolor de mi corazón rompí nuestro besó, porque aparte que nos faltaba el aire, tenia que pensar las cosa y hacerlas bien, Isabella no se lo tomó mal, y una parte de ella lo agradeció, sin embargó lo disfrutó tanto como yo.

La llevé a la otra parte de la suite, sólo que no podía llevarla a la habiatación o si no se iria todo al carajo, me fuí al equipo de música que había pedido antes y coloque un Cd de mis favoritos, pero todavía no iba a poner la pista.

-Quiero que hagamos algo diferente, esta noche. - dije con un tonó serio.

-¿Como que tan diferente?. - dijo con un poco de temor.

-No piense mal, es un poco diferente... pero nada más que eso. - respondí.

-Ya dime de una vez que quieres. - con un poco de rabia en su voz me dijo.

-Se que no te gusta acostarte con hombres por lo mismo, quiero que me bailes. - le mencione sexy, para que accediera a mi peición y creo que no se podrá negar ya que no tiene nada de sexo entre medio.

-¿Bailar, dices?. - preguntó dudosa.

-Sí, bailar, que nunca lo haz hecho.

-Sí, si lo he hecho, pero en curioso de parte tuya que quiera que te baile y no tengas sexo conmigo.

-Si se que es curioso, pero si no quieres bailar y tener sexo conmigo lo acepto. - me miro con rostro de poco amigo y antes de que pudiera añadir algo. - No es broma, como te dije quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero que hagas nada de lo que no estes segura de ti, por lo mismo quiero que me bailes sexy, eres muy especial como para cometer errores contigo, y entonces ¿me bailas?. - le pregunte nuevamente.

-Gracias. - me respondió.

-¿De que?. - musite.

-Por esto, de verdad no queria acostarme contigo, y bailar es mucho mejor ya que no te conosco.

-No tienes de que agradecer, y gracias por aceptar. - sin más preambulos la lleve al centro de la sala y me sente en el sofá y me acomodé, tomé el contro remoto y le dí play al equipo de música. **(N/A: les recomiendo que vallán a youtube y busquen la canción "Shinjitsu to gensou to" de L'Arc~en~Ciel y la escuchen en esta parte ya que es muy sexy... de verdad haganlo yo lo hice cuando escribi esta parte..)**

**.**

**.**

No sabia que hacer sólo me limite a mirarla como es que se ponia a mover. Isabella se pusó delante mío, y con una sensual mirada se puso a movíar su espectácular cuerpo.

.

_Corta su carne_

_el poeta dice con su sangre_

_esta alma me lleva de la mano_

_a un viaje muy lejos_

_un sueño sin fondo_

_._

Ya que había decidido abrir las cortina de la habitación para apreciar su belleza. Su piel tan blanca se reflejaba con la luz de la luna, me dió la espalda, y sus caderas se movian al compás de la música dejando ver su trasero ya que se había levantado el vestido y veia sus muy bien formadas piernas.

.

_destino y deseo_

_._

El deseo que me provocaba me estaba matando no sabía como mantenerme autocontrolado, Isabella no me permitía ese lujo.

.

_son devorados por el mar furioso_

_como una flama en la hoguera_

_._

Comenzaba a deslizar el cierre de su vestido dejando entrever su hermosa espalda, la lujuría que me producia me estaba carcomiendo, queria perder la razón con ella y hacerla gemir mi nombre pero el deseo de hacer bien las cosas me lo impedía.

.

_tómame en la noche_

_con la luz de la luna_

_que resuena con la gaita_

_tentando al hombre_

_que ha sido domesticado_

_la danza del vientre arriba de mi_

_es la razón por la que estoy vivo_

_._

Tomo una silla y se sentó mirandome a los ojos, mientras abría sus piernas y dejandome ver su ropa interior que era de encaje rojo, arqueo su espalda a la silla y se empezó a dar seductoras caricia a sus senos y en todo su espectacular cuerpo, se mordía su labio inferior, y la hacia ver más sexy de lo que ya es, el vestido que llevaba todavía no se lo quitaba, pero la parte delantera se la bajó, se la llevó hasta el ómbligo y dejo ver su puntiagudos senos que por esta parte ya estaban erectos. Se paró en la silla y su vestido caía a sus pies, podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo curvilineo.

.

_hasta que mi sangre se seque_

_._

Lo que me producia está mujer en estos momentos no tenía nombre... sólo era deslumbrar mi panorama.

.

_todo se refleja en estos ojos_

_semejando realidad y fantasía_

_puse mis palabras en el viento_

_que pasa al océano_

_y estas colinas_

_esta es mi prueba_

_._

Se acercó a mi y rodeo sus manos en mi cuello y lo empezó acariciar, quería tocar pero no me dejaba, sus manos se deslizaron a mis hombros y me sacó la chaqueta, la corbata y me abrió los primero cuatro botones de mi camisa, que se veía mi pecho, sus carias me producian un fuego que ninguna mujer me había provocado, no quería que parará, pero si perdía mi autocontrol no sería el caballaro que ella conociera de mi. Todavía con sus bragas, colocó su trasero en mi miembro y se meneaba al ritmo de la música, su sensualidad me mataba y ya mi pene más erecto no podía estar.

.

_hasta que mi sangre se seque_

_._

Tomó mi corbata y se la paso por su cuerpo, con lo que hacia iba a dejar toda su escencia en ella, en estos momentos no podía pensar con claridad, la lujuría me haría llevar a lo que no queria.

.

_todo se refleja en estos ojos_

_semejando realidad y fantasía._

_._

Antes de que terminara la canción dejó un casto beso en mis labios, se sacó sus bragas, pude ver su explendor como mujer, se frotó su parte íntima con sus dedos delante de mi, mientras que su otra mano acaricia mi miembro encima de mi pantalón, estaba tan duro que ya no aguantaría más, lo liberé de su encierro y lo manoseo con su pequeña mano. En cualquier momento me iba... Y no paso mucho, entonces gemí su nombre y ella también.

Había sido el mejor baile que he presenciado y de la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida, nunca me había dado un órgasmo con un baile, pero esta ha sido la experiencia más satisfactoria que he tenido jamás, ya me imagino si esto es un aperitivo, no se como será en la cama, tal vez vea el cielo en todo su explendor, era un verdadero angel y quería que todo fuera lo mejor posible de estar con ella de otra manera, pero tendría que dar tiempo al tiempo.

Nos sentamos frente a frente mirandonos mientras nuestras repiraciones se volvían a la normalidad pues estaban muy agitadas, después de lo que acabada de pasar. No sabía que más hacer en estos momentos, ninguno de los dos decia nada y el silencio comenzaba a hacer incomodo, pero no me atrevía como decir algo, pero fue ella quien rompió el molesto silencio.

-Ya me tengo que marchar. - se levanto de la silla y comenzó a moverse camino al baño, yo mientras la miraba embobado, pero no queria que se fuera, sin embargo como un idiota no decia nada como para que no se fuera.

Ella se fue al baño y sentí la llave de la ducha hacia el sonido del agua corriendo, luego de un rato ya no se escuchaba nada, yo todavía estaba en la misma posición no sabía que más hacer si ir a acompañarla o que, pero sabía que no lo debía hacer, ya había cumplido con su cometido y ser más que un amigo para ella era lo que me impedía estar con ella bajó la regadera en estos momento, la batalla interna que tenia de no ir donde se encontraba Isabella, era tormentosa por decir lo poco. Unos minutos más adelante salió Isabella vestida y arreglada como si no hubiese pasado nada, yo no encontraba las palabras para dirigirme a ella, parecia un adolescente que se declararia por primera vez a una chica, pero en este caso no era así, o eso pensaba yo, quería estar con ella más tiempo por lo mismo saqué las palabras que estaba pensando...

-No te vallas, quedate un poco más. - por fin le dije, pero no me contestaba aún.

-¿Y para que quieres que me quede?, ya hice lo mío, o quieres que termine con lo que comenzabamos hacer... - la interrumpí antes de que siguiera diciendo más estupideses.

-No Isabella, quiero que me hagas compañia por unos momento y que hablamos un poco, no me mal interpretes no quiero tener sexo contigo ahora. - pero si más adelante, si tu me lo permitieras, claro, esa decisión es tuya... pense.

-¿Hablar?, y ¿desde cuando una persona que compra sexo quiere hablar?, parece que el mundo esta de cabeza.

-Que tiene de malo hablar, yo no soy como los demás con lo que haz estado, así que quiero que hablemos.

-Lo siento Edward, pero no estoy en condiciones de hablar contigo en estos momento lo mejor será que me valla.

-Bueno si tu deseo es que te marches, te dejaré ir, solo esta vez, la próxima no. - no era una condición, era un hecho de que hubiera una próxima vez más pronto de lo que imagina.

-No soy un juguete Edward, asi que no juegues conmigo como si lo fuera. - me repusó un poco enojada.

-No te estoy tratando como un juguete Isabella, pero quiero conocerte y si es la única manera de conseguirlo lo haré. - respondí muy decidido.

Me paré instantáneamente cuando ví que se dirigía a la puerta, y la tomé del brazo y le dí la vuelta y nos quedamos viendonos a los ojos unos instantes (que parecieron horas), sus ojos reflejaban su interior, su alma tan pura, pero a la vez que allá sido arrebata de alguna manera que desconosco pero aún así si refleja en ella, una parte de mi quería saber que pasaba por su mente ahora, sin embargo apesar que la conosco hace solo un día, sí un día ya podía identificar cuando estaba a gusto y cuando no, y este era el momento en el que me decía que no estaba para nada a gusto, no sabía como ayudarla pero si ella confiaba en mi y me diria porque entró en esta vida, la podría ayudar como correspondía.

Le dí un tierno beso de despedida _por el momento, _y ella no dijo nada y salió de la suite, sentí un vació cuando se marcho, pero por más que la quisiera a mi lado no me pertenecia, solo era mia unas cuantas horas y nada más.

Me quedé unas horas más en el hotel, no queria que me vieran en este estado mis hermanos, solo ira a mi casa a lo que amaneciera para irme a cambiar de ropa y después irme a trabajar.

.

.

.

**BPOV.**

No sé que me había hecho Edward pero cuando estuve bailandole fue una sensación que nunca en mi corta vida había sentido. Me dió la confianza de poder bailarle de esa forma y después de tanto tiempo tuve un órgasmo, no era como el que había tenido con James, más bien era satisfactorio, no podía describirlo en palabras. Algunas oportunidades había tenido que bailarle a otros clientes, pero nunca como hoy lo hice en esa suite, fue solo maravilloso, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía feliz, pues hoy no tuve sexo por obligación y se lo agradezco a Edward por darme esa oportunidad... que hace mucho no tenía.

No me quería alejar de Edward pero tení que hacerlo.

Mientras me duchaba y me sacaba el sudor del cuerpo, pense en lo que acaba de pasar, en todos estos 10 meses no había tenido un órgasmo solo una vez lo había sentido y por segunda vez fue maravilloso, no tuve que finjir como siempre, pero asi lo pude hacer, el alejarme de él se sentía un vació en mi, y al estar con él me sentia a gusto, pero de esta forma no era la más apropiada, Edward quería ser mi amigo, pero no sabía si eso estuviera bien, sabiendo mi condición como _dama de compañia _no era la más apropiada de tener un amigo así, tendría que pensarlo si le daría una oportunidad para que se me acercará de esa manera tan intima como de amistad, nunca he tenido amigo, en el caso masculino, por lo mismo tenerlo cerca no se si sería lo mejor.

La desconfianza en muchos puntos me impedían que se me acercara más de lo permitido, ya no podia pensar con claridad quería salir de esa suite y pensar más claro, pero no me queria alejar de ahi, hay!!! que interrogante tan grande, llamé a Jared y le mencione que ya estaba lista, no hizó mención de nada por teléfono, y se lo agradecí.

Cuando salí del baño Edward se debatía en decirme algo o no, pero no queria tomarlo en cuenta, me pidió que me quedará con él una tiempo más el cual se lo negue, no queria caer en las redes de un hombre que conocía hace un dia, no podía hacerme esto me atormentaban los segundos que permanecia a su lado.

Queria que nos quedaramos a hablar, pero ¿de que queria hablar conmigo?, no soy la típica superficial como las demás Vulturis, pero hablar de como llegue a esta vida de mierda que tengo no me agradaba mucho, ya que por estúpida me pasan cosas malas.

Me tomó por el brazo y nos quedamos unos instantes miradonos a los ojos, la confusión que había en ellos me hacian dudar en marcharme, pero lo tenía que hacer, no me podía permitir decaer de esta manera, no soy digna de nadie y menos de Edward, de lejos se ve que es un buen hombre, pero una mujer que por malas decisiones había caído en una trampa, no podía ser de ningún hombre, una mujer como yo sucia que no podía quitarme la culpa no se merece ser feliz, una vez pense que podría ser feliz, pero con el pasar de los meses cambié totalmente, no puedo tener a nadie sin que me recriminé lo que soy, no lo podría soportar.

Edward me dió un beso tierno cargado de una sensación nueva para mi, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo, en el lobbie del hotel ya me esperaban y sería mejor no hacerlos esperar, no sé que me pasó en esos instantes, pero con el dolor de mi alma, me separé de él y bajé lo más pronto posible, un posible reencuentro no sabría como reaccionar.

Trataba de que no se me vinieran imagenes de Edward, pero me fue imposible no acordarme de él... imposible.

Cuando ví a Jared, lo único que me dispuse a mencionar era que nos fueramos lo más rápido posible del hotel, no me hizó ninguna pregunta, lo cual le agradeci, ya que no estaba de ánimos de hablar y menos de como había sido esta noche.

No nos demoramos en llegar, me dirigí lo más rápido a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama azul de satín y me dispuse a dormir, pero me costo mucho concebir el sueño esta noche, las imagenes de Edward y yo en un baile erótico se me venían a la mente constantemente, pero la activida de la noche por fin pudo vencer y no me dí ni cuenta cuando todo se pusó negro en mis ojos...

* * *

**Hello gente linda, he vuelto...**

**.**

Volví nuevamente, y que les pareció el capítulo, les gusto?... se que estarán desepcionadas porque no hubó "lemmon", pero como podrán darse cuenta que es su primenra cita oficial, por lo mismo Bella no quería un encuentro sexual altiro, lo sé me deben de odiar, pero piense un poco, Bella quiere enamorarse y quiere que las cosas se den bien, y Edward le dará esa oportunidad (oh yo quisiera uno igual), no creen que es lindo?... Bueno Edward va ir lento pero seguro...

Como se habrán dado cuenta que si ustedes me regalan su maravillosos RR, más pronto actualizó, como ven depende de ustedes que yo actualize más seguido, regalenme sus lindo RR please T_T ...

**¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS RR, ALERTAS Y FAVORTOS, ME HACEN FELIZ... NO CANSÓ DE REPETIRLO!!!... Y los muchos que leen mi historia... y si que son muchos SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN, pero dejenme sus RR para saber si les gusta o no la historia...**

**Raquel: **y te gustó el encuentro?... ahi no terminaba todo XP... que bueno que te guste mi historia no me cansó de decirlo, me hacen muy feliz... espero tu RR... slds y kuidate..

**Mary: **también gracias por tu RR, y como viste no me demoré en actulizar, muchas gracias por tu RR ... slds y besos...

Bueno sin más me despido su kuidan, del frío (ya que yo muero de frío en estos instantes), calor, de la porcina, etc...

.

.

Slds kises & bite...

.

**~AMELIE 666~**

**PLEASE CLICK, EN EL BOTÓN VERDE...**


	10. ¿Por qué tienes que ser de todos?

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y la canción que sale tampoco es de mi autoria.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 10.-**

**¿Por qué tienes que ser de todos?.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV.**

Hoy me levante algo tarde, en la noche no me había podido quedar dormida muy pronto, no sabía porque, pero estar con Edward fue un poco perturbador para mi mente en cierto caso, no había tenido sexo con él, y eso fue más que mejor de lo que me hubiese imaginado.

No me queria levantar y ver a mi "familia", ya me imaginaba lo que me dirían y no tenía muchas gracia que me preguntaran de mi "intimidad", eran un poco _curiosos _por decir lo menos, pero yo no les hablaba y algunas de ella le molestaba, sin embargo me daba lo mismo que dijieran esas.

Mi día recién comienza y no me es muy grato que digamos, estar con los Vulturis, no me agradan mucho, pero que se le iba hacer, hoy nuevamente tendría que "trabajar" y la felicidad se había ido ya, volvía a lo mío otra vez, mi infierno una vez se hacia presente en mi vida.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos semana desde el día que Edward y yo tuvimos nuestro "encuentro", y una parte de mi me hacia la idea de que no tenerlo presente en mis pensamientos, pero no sabia que hacer siempre me acordaba de él cuando me pidió que solo le bailara, y eso me gusto más de que hubiera deseado. Para mi esta prohibido pensar de esa forma de él, no podía ser su amiga, ya que ni eso podía ser, mi calidad de ser _dama de compañia _me lo impedía, el solo hecho que me hubiese acostado con muchos hombres me imposibilitaba acercarme a él, lo mejor de todo que Edward no había pedido estar con ninguna de nosotras, ya que le dijo a Aro, que no tenía tiempo por eso no podía salir con algunas de nosotras, y mejor para mi, así yo pensaba en no ser su amiga, ya que su cercanía que perturbaba y tal vez cometeria un error en acercame más a él de lo permitido por mi.

Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y eso lo que realmente me importaba nada más que un simple sentimento me podía hacer pasar por tonta...

Hoy nuevamente tenia "trabajo" que hacer iria con unos de los "grandes" como le decía Aro a mi no me gusta mucho este hombre era muy petulante y otras cosas más, ya había salido unas veces con él, ¿pero que le iba hacer? eso es lo que hacia. Tendría una cita con él y después lo invitable, en fin todavía no me hagó costumbre y creo que nunca me acostumbraré.

Aro se había empeñado es que me tenía que ver más que fabulosa esta noche, pues dijo que iba a ir probables "clientes" y que no podía dejar mal a los Vulturis, menos mal que Aro no iria no me tendría vigilada como siempre lo hace cuando hay de esta fiestas con posibles "clientes". Estas fiestas la realizaban una de las tantas personas ricas de Los Angeles (como siempre), y consisten en que, cuando las hay va gente importate y Aro ofrece sus servicios, y la gran mayoria acepta, para mi no es novedad verlo aquí en esta fiesta pero me hace la noche más que mala. Esta oportunidad iría James, ya que le esta "enseñando" el negocio de la familia, pero estar cerca de James es más que traumático para mi, todavía no se me olvida lo que me hizo y no creo que lo valla a perdonar nunca, pero no sabía con quién era más traumático estar si con James o Aro, los dos para mi eran iguales, uno me engaño, él otro me saca el mayor partido para su "trabajo".

Aro, me llevaría comprar un vestido para estas noche, no se me hacía simpatia ir con él, pero ya no podía hacer nada, primero tenía que pasar por sus aprobación antes de que eligiera el vestido, que tonto, pero él queria que todo estuviera a su medida.

Estaba ya preparandome para mi cita en la fiesta que realizaria la famillia Bacon, era muy importante, y se tenían que hacer muchos arreglos, no me gustaba hacer nada de ser la Barbie, pero así era la cosa. Victoria me ayudo en arreglarme se lo agradecí mucho, pero como siempre no hablamos mucho solo nos dedicamos en lo nuestro que era preparanme para la noche.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a la mansión de los Bacon y me encontraria con Stephan Blaz, era un tipo de 30 años aprox, pero no me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba , no lo podía negar era guapo pero no como Edward _maldición como me acuerdo de él en estos momentos. _Desde el día que lo conocí no he hecho más que compararlo constantemente, no se que me pasa pero esto se esta saliendo de mis manos, y no me gustaba para nada en la situación en la que me encontraba, solo espero no pensar en él en un buen tiempo pues tal vez, no me iria muy bien...

Y para mi maldita suerte lo tenía que ver hoy en la fiesta, claro!! como se me había olvidado ese "detalle", estarían todos los "grandes" en dinero y él no era la excepción...

.

.

.

**EPOV.**

Era una nueva semana que comenzaba y estaba un poco mal desde la última vez que ví a Isabella, sabía que tenía que hacer bien las cosas con ella, y eso implicaba que no la viera, pero la batalla interna en la que estaba me iba a ganar en cualquier momento iria a pedir a Aro que me hiciera una cita con Isabella, la necesitaba, había adqueirido una sensación de lo que nunca había tenido en mi vida y queria a ella en mi vida. Jasper cada cierto tiempo me preguntaba que me sucedia pero no sabía que responderle ya que era una _dama de compañia _apesar de que no me juzgaba -en voz alta- lo hacia y no me gustaba cuando hablaba de ella, no podía hablar así si no la conocía era muy importante lo que él me decia pero en este caso en especial no podía hacer lo que él decia solo actuaria por mis instintos y nada más.

Ya llevaba exactamente dos semana que la había visto por última vez, y no estar con ella me producia una falta enorme, no sabía que me había hecho esta mujer, pero era dependiente de ella, y lo peor que se acrecentaba cada día que no la veía, no era muy propio mio estar prácticamente acosando a una mujer con mis pensamiento, pero con Isabella era tan diferente que me hacia daño, ella me tendría que dar una respuesta de que si quería ser mi amiga, pero yo quería mas que eso, sin embargo por el momento me es imposible, acercarme a ella solo como amigos estaba en mis planes pero no podía pensar tan bien con ella rondado en mi cabeza constantemente, solo la quería en mis brazos... Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer el baile que me había realizado, toque el cielo con solo verla moverse, no puedo pensar claramente como sería estar es sus brazos, amandonos en todo su cauce, sentir su piel bajo la mía, los rozes que no provocaríamos, no me puedo permitir pensar en nada más que amistad con Isabella, no puedo dañar lo nuestro _como si lo hubiera, _en lo que pienso como si fuera a suceder lo nuestro, ya Edward deja de pensar en estupideces.

Todavía queda trabajo en la oficina y si no me pongo a trabajar no podre ir a la fiesta de los Bacon, era una de las familias influyente de Los Angeles, por lo mismo no les podía hacer tan desprecio de no ir a sus fiestas.

Después del largo día de trabajo me dirigi a casa para arreglarme, en esta oportunidad iria con Jasper a la fiesta ya que Emmett y Rosalie no le gustaban para nada este tipo de fiesta, por una parte me molestaba que no fueran ya que me sentiria un poco solo entre tanta gente que solo conosco de vista, algunos poco de lo que he hablado y nada más.

Sería muy aburrida la fiesta sin ello, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Me arregle los más pronto posible ya que era un poco tarde por lo mismo me puse mi traje gris, con una corbata terracota, y me fui dispuesto a pasar una gran velada.

Llegando a la mansión de los Bacon no estaba muy feliz ya que estaría solo, si hubiese pedido que me acompañara Isabella sería más llevadera la experiencia de la fiesta, pero como si la hubiese invocado ví a la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás. Estaba con un vestido morado strapless ajustado hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, y unos zapatos taco aguja negro, con este modelo de vestido la hace ver más encantadora de lo que es, y esas pierna, en estos momento me queria tirarme a sus brazos y besarla sin verguanza alguna _calmate Edward, esta en un lugar público y además prometiste hacer las cosas como corresponde, no lo olvides- _me decia mi subconciente, pero teniendo a esa hermosura, era muy difícil poder concentrarme.

Para salir de mi trance, preferí acercarme a ella para saber que como había estado, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Isabella, ¿como te va?.

-Sr. Cullen, bien gracias. - me dijo cortante.

-Te dije que no me dijera Sr. Cullen, si no que Edward. - mencione.

-Lo siento, pero cuando me esten vigilando será mejor que lo traté de usted, de todas formas no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí... - se giro y me dio la espalda - ...Si me permite, me tengo que marchar.

-Espera... no te tienes que marchar, necesitamos hablar, que te parece si nos vamos afuera. - le explique con impaciencia.

-Le vuelvo a decir, lo siento... tengo que hacer otras cosas, además ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo? - preguntó confundida.

-Por lo mismo vamos afuera y te lo explico, y si mal no lo recuerdo me tienes que dar una respuesta de lo que hablamos el otro día.

-Lo siento , pero tendrá que ser en otra ocación en la cual usted sabe los métodos que tiene que tener. Y por otro lado no vengo sola, si no se olvida de lo que soy. - me dió la espalda y se marcho donde un hombre como de treinta años la recibió y la agarró de la cintura.

Me dió tanto coraje lo que presenciaba mis ojos, como se me había olvidado que ella no siempre iba a estar disponible, como tan idiota y no le pedía a Aro que la tuviera reservada para mi, si me quiero acercar a ella, tengo que pagar para estar a su lado. Y lo peor de todo que yo sabía que haría esta noche con ese hombre, unos celos me inundaban quería patearle el trasero a ese cretino que se va aprovechar de mi preciosa Isabella, _piensa no es tuya, de hecho le pertenece a Aro, _mi conciencia me iba a matar si seguia pensando así de ella.

La cena fue un gran desastre cada vez que veía la mesa donde ella se encontraba él le tomaba la mano y se la besaba o peor aún tocaba su pierna como si fueran pareja, apretaba mis manos y los nudillos se ponían blanco por la presión, mi autocontrol de mantenerme en la mesa y no ir a golpear a ese bueno para nada me carcomia por dentro, Jasper por su parte se dió cuenta de como me sentía, por lo que prefirió calmarme para que no cometiera una estupidez.

Estar cerca de ella y con otro hombre que ponía furioso, Jasper decidió que era hora de irnos para que pensara bien lo de esta noche.

Fuimos a mi casa y en el trayecto Jasper me empezó hablar de lo que vió y para mi mala suerte se dió cuenta del porque estaba así.

-Asi que ella es Isabella. - no fue una pregunta.

-Si. - respondí cortante.

-¿Y por eso te pusiste así de idiota?. - pregunto un poco chistoso.

-Asi es, y no me digas que soy idiota. - nuevamente contraatacaba.

-Si claro que no lo eres. -dijo sárcastico y como vió que no iba a responder continuo. - Y por una _dama de compañia _te pones así.

-No es cualquier _dama de compañia _no la conoces como para que hables asi de Isabella. - dije tajante.

-Lo lamento, se me olvidaba que la conoces muy bien como para hablar de ella de esa forma. - dijo molesto.

-No juzge la tapa de un libro si no sabes el contenido de este, y es lo mismo con ella y no la conocí de la forma que tu dices. - dije secamente.

-¿Qué?... no te creo lo que dice. - burlonamente mencionó.

-Mira, eres mi amigo y no quiero que me juzges y que piensen que no soy un caballero... - me interrumpió antes de proseguir.

-¿Disculpa, caballero?, si pagas para acostarte con alguien, eso no es de caballero.

-Lo se, y lo siento, pero con Isabella la cosa es diferente, ella es diferente, se nota que no le gusta su trabajo pero lo hace por obligación, pero que te tengo que contar estas cosas si ni me crees nada. - respondí tajante y no se habló más durante en todo el camino, por mi parte estaba mejor así.

Al llegar a casa me dirigi a mi habitación necesitaba aclarar mis pensamiento y pensar en lo que iba a hacer...

.

.

.

_Sin piedad dejas atrás (*)_

_un séquito de vana idolatría_

_sos tan espectacular_

_que no podes ser mía nada más_

_._

Mis pensamiento me explotaban en mi cabeza era muy especial ella y lo sabía pero tengo que acercarme a ella como fuera y la quería para mi.

.

_tenés que ser de todos._

_._

Y no la quiero compartir con nadie me pertenece y se que será mía solo tengo que aguantar un poco y ver como lo solucionó, si no tal vez la pierda.

.

_La piel, los labios_

_y donde roza la bambula_

_serán mi prado, mi vergel._

_Ya sé_

_._

_el camino a la fama no significa nada_

_si no hay una misión_

_¿cuál es?_

_._

_hacerte muy putita, probar tu galletita_

_con toda devoción_

_._

_._

_Derramas esa impresión de ser_

_la acción que encarna la ternura_

_a tu alrededor no hay humildad,_

_la venus es caricatura_

_._

Estaba decidido, en estas dos semanas sin estar con ella se me hicieron eternas, ella era muy influyente en mi y provocó lo que ninguna mujer ha hecho conmigo y lo sorprendente, que apesar de haberla visto en dos ocaciones me lleno como nadie, y sí tenía que admitirlo, ella me encantaba y me obsesionaba y lo peor de todo es que no queria permitir que mis sentimientos por ella me perjudicaran, aún asi si la AMO y ya no lo puedo negar, es más de lo que podía desear de una mujer, pero lamentablemente no me pertencia ni un miligramo de ella.

_._

_tenés que ser de todos._

.

.

.

**BPOV.**

Cuando ví a Edward junto a mi lado, se me fue la sangre del cuerpo, había tratado por todos lo medios por no encontrarmelo este día, pero claro él es uno de los hombres más ricos de Los Angeles, no tal vez de , pero ya no tenía escapatoría y escaparme, él quería que le diera la respuesta de su petición de amistad, pero todavía no estaba preparada para tener a alguien cercano aún.

Una parte de mi estaba feliz por volverlo a ver nuevamente, pero ya no podía tener esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, él era muy inalcanzable para mi era la verdad, no sabía que me sucedía cuando lo ví junto a mi queria bersarlo tal como la vez pasada, pero estaba prohibido por mi y habían dos motivos muy grande... el primero que no estaba sola esta noche si no que un hombre que le pagó a Aro para tuviera una velada y posterior a una revuelta en su cama o en algún lado, y la segunda, apesar de que no venía Aro a la fiesta venía su encantador hijo - notesé el sarcasmo y la repugnancia - James, estaba tan bien cuando él se fue con su esposa Victoria, y ahora me venia hacer la vida imposible nuevamente, o sabía algo dentro de mi sabía que no había vuelto por su padre, si no por algo más y no me gustaba para nada su presencia y cada vez era peor que la anterior, además no queria tener problemas con la única que habló en la mansión Vulturi. Como siempre no estaba al lado de uno de ellos, pero no me sacaba la vista de encima y me molestaba todo de él.

Y lo peor que Edward era muy insistente y quería que lo acompañara afuera para hablar y no podía arriesgarme que con la "pareja" con la que venía hoy se enojara por mi falta de empatía con él.

Y de todas no estaba muy bien de mi parte querer acercarme a él ya que no se puede interesar en mi, no soy digna de ningún hombre, por más que diga tiempo atrás que podía enamorarme, ya no podía mencionar tal afirmación esta estrictamente prohibido por mi sentir eso sentimiento por una persona más, el dolor de mi corazón es muy grande y no creo que cicatrize pronto o tal vez nunca.

Pero no podía negar que la presencia de él me tranquilizaba de una manera inigualable, son en eso momento en que pienso que tal vez tenga una vida diferente, sin embargo con una simple reacción de mi interior dice que eso es una vil mentira que hace que mi corazón lloré, aún así no tenía permitido llorar por nadie que no fuera, ya tenía que apartarme de Edward Cullen, por el bien mio como el de él y era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle. Con el dolor de mi alma me aleje de su presencia y me dirigi donde se encontraba Stephan y para mi pésima suerte se encontraba con James hablando quizás de que.

-Isabella te dejó con Stephan, creo que se llevaran bien... - vasilo un momento y prosiguió - ...No lo siento ya se conocen y muy bien. - pero que demonio se cree este bueno para nada, hablando de esa manera de mi delante de otro, y él muy cobarde se marchó sin mirar para atrás.

-Disculpa, pero que quizó decir con eso James. - mencionó Stephan.

-No lo se, pero no lo tomes en cuenta, muchas veces hace lo mismo no sabemos que se trae.

-Ok, esta bien, nos vamos a sentar. - asentí.

La velada no fue del todo bien, a cada ciertos momento las miradas de James me ponían nerviosa y ni decir de los manoseos de Stephan, pero lo que más me intrigaba es que sentía una mirada que no era de ninguno de los dos y tenía un leve presentimiento de quién podría ser esa persona, pero no le tomé mucha importancia, ya que él debía saber como era mi trabajo y lo peor que no se tiene que pensar en una mujer como las de mi tipo, no un hombre tan especial como Edward Cullen _maldición yo dije semejante aclaración, no sacate esos pensamientos de la cabeza Isabella..._

Al termino de la fiesta me dirigi nuevamante a mi gran y preciada vocación.

Maldición como odio esto...!!!

Pero es la triste verdad absoluta de mi vida...

* * *

**Hello he vuelto.**

(*)canción... Putita de los Babasonicos...

Lo siento en el alma no haber actualizado antes, de vedad no había tenido tiempo en escribir, y les gusto el capitulo?, espero que les guste y como siempre gracias por su RR ,me alegran la vida.

Y pasando el dato, escribi un One Shot... titulado U_n día con mi ginecólogo..._ espero que lo allan leído, pero como sabrán voy a seguir la historia, si pero más informanción en la historia...

**Gracias por su magnificos RR, y agregarme a sus Alerta y favoritos!!! son los mejor y todos los que leen mi historia, y no dejan sus comentarios, pero se que leen!!!**

**y como siempre espero su lindos RR y actualizare pronto, ahora si que es verdad ya que tendré unos días libres y me dedicare a escribir...**

**Raquel: **gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo... slds y kuidate...

**Mary :): **gracias tambien por leer mi historia me haces muy feliz, y aqui volví con otro capitulo... slds y kuidate...

Ya ahora espero sus RR y se cuidan todos please...

Slds

**Kises & bite**

**.**

**.**

**~Amelie 666~ **

**PLEASE CLICK AL BOTÓN VERDE.**


	11. ¿Qué haces aqui?

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 11.-**

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**BPOV.**

Estaba un poco perturbada por el hecho de que no sabía como reaccionar ante Edward. Me había dicho que hoy tendría que verme nuevamente con él.

No me hacia mucha gracias, pero el había pedido que fuera con él a una cena y tal vez tendría algo con él, sabía que el no me obligaria a nada pero no se como hacerlo, lo había visto unas pocas ocaciones en algunas cenas pero nunca hablamos nada más después de ese día en la mansión de los Bacon, eran solo miradas por los dos lados, me sentia intimidada por él, sin embargo era mejor que hablar con él. No le había dado la respuesta de que si fuera su amiga, no tenía muchos ánimos de ser su amiga, me torturaba constantemente el hecho que me viera más que una simple mujer con la que uno la utiliza para dar un buen sexo en la noche y sería la diversión.

Podrán decir que no me apreció como mujer y no se equivocan, el día que me quitaron mi dignidad, perdí mi apreció como mujer, ya que me sentía sucia y utilizada, fueron los días más tristes que he tenido, porque me desprecie, pero puse una máscara de frialdad que hasta el momento me servia, pero cuando conocí a Edward se fue derrumbando y abriendo la caparazón que poseía, me sentia vulnerable al estar con él, pues llegue a pensar que podría ser amada como alguna vez soñe. Pero deseche esos pensamientos, no podía estar con Edward y se lo haría saber, el estar conmigo le haría daño él como a mi lo sabía...

Soy un poco terca pero me da lo mismo...

-Isabella, tiene que estar preparandote para tu salida esta noche. - me gritaban desde la puerta, la única y adorada Tanya.

Estaba tan enojada ella porque me eligió nuevamente Edward, que con solo sacarle un poco de celos me encantaba esta salida, ya que por lo demás no me gustaba mucho.

-¿Y por qué te preocupas mucho por si estoy lista?. - grite yo también.

-Solo era para ayudar Isabella no te lo tomes a mal. - me importaba muy poco lo que decia esta mosca muerta, era un hecho nos odiabamos, y se intensifico con la llegada de Edward Cullen.

-No te preocupes mucho por mi yo se hacer lo que tengo que hacer Tanya, ¿por qué no te arreglas tu mejor ya que te hace falta?. - termine riendo por lo que acaba de decir. No dijo nada más, pero ya sabía que algo tramaba está, sin embargo no me importaba mucho.

Me arreglé con un vestido un poco más casual de lo debido a que no queria impresionar nadie, el vestido era largo hasta la rodilla ajustado, escote cuadrado y bretel ancho, era formal pero casual, los zapatos eran negro taco aguja una trampa mortal. No me hacia mucho ilusión esta cena, sin embargo una parte de mi -una grande debó decir- queria ver a Edward y eso me daba miedo...

No me dí cuenta cuando ya me estaban esperando en la puerta, pensaba que era Jared, pero mi sorpresa fue aún más grande ya que estaba Edward Cullen esperandome en la entrada de la mansión, una parte de mi bailaba de la emoción, pero caí en cuenta cuando la mirada asesina de Tanya me sacaba los ojos, y cuando lamenté que me allá venido a buscar esta salida de protocolo me traeria muchos problemas con mi "querida hermana", como odia a esa mujer en estos momentos, el segundo que duró mi felicidad se fue por el caño.

-Isabella, que hermosa estas. Seré la envidia de la noche. - increiblente por primera vez desde que me había cambiado de vida a un infierno, me había sonrrojado con las palabras de un hombre.

-Eh... gracias. - balbucié.

-Nos vamos. - me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, pero que maldición me pasó. Me ponía ¿nerviosa? Edward.

-Claro. - y entre a su Aston Martin negro.

No me fijé de primera en como venía vestido y debó decir que se vé muy guapo, con ese traje satré azul marino y corbata negra. Claro como no me había dado cuenta como venía vestido ya que me quedé mirando sus ojos y no despegue la mirada de él, y guidan de la torta me pongo neviosa y con suerte me salieron las palabras de la boca.

El camino al restaurant fue muy en silencio, hasta que a él le incomodo y me di cuenta por el ambiente en que se reflejaba y terminó hablando.

-Isabella, sabes todavía no me das la respuesta de ser amigos. - me dijo un poco apenado y me dió rabia escuchar ese tono de voz, sabía que lo lástimaria diciendo la verdad de no aceptar su petición pero no me quedaba de otra.

-Edward lamento decirte que no puedo ser tu amiga... - no me dejó terminar.

-¿Que estas diciendo?, no te apetece ser mi amiga, y si tal vez podriamos probar con ser novios. - decia tan desesperado que lo tuve que interrumpir.

-Por favor, calmate - le pedí - Mira no creo que pueda ser tu amiga, ni menos tu novia, Edward entiende una cosa estoy usada y no sabes cuanto, y como te diste cuenta de verdad no me gusta mi trabajo pero es algo que yo me metí. - explote y no se como me atreví de decirle esto a él.

-Pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

-Nadie me puede ayudar y agradece que te acompañé hoy, y si no fuera tanta molestia por favor no le digas nada a Aro. - me estaba haciendo la fuerte, no se de a donde saque este coraje para no llorar delante de él.

-Isabella, te lo dije la vez pasada yo no le diré nada a Aro de lo que hablamos ¿entendido?. - pero el peor error fue mirar sus ojos nuevamente, me perdí en ellos y me di cuenta que decian la verdad.

-Entendido. - dije.

-Pero ni que creas que es la última vez que nos veremos Isabella, ya te lo dije una vez me importas mucho y no me puedo alejar de ti, asi que vete acostumbrando a mi presencia no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. - esta si que no la podía creer ¿que le importaba mucho?.

-Edward por favor te lo pidó yo no te convengo... - nuevamente me interrumpió.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, solo quiero tu amistad, por ahora. - pero lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Lo pensaré. - dije.

-¿No crees que ya lo has pensado mucho?. - lo fulminé con la mira.

-Pero yo sabré cuando será el momento adecuado. - practicamente le grite.

-Esta bien lo que tu digas, yo esperaré, hasta que me digas tu respuesta.

Nos bajamos del auto, pero antes de que entraramos me detuvo para decirme algo.

-Isabella, si no fuera mucho pedir, pero no te importaria cenar con mi familia ¿verdad?. - por un momento crei decir que dijo su familia, escuche bien o si dijo familia.

-¡¿Que?!. - suspire y volví a hablar - Tu familia, no creo que sea muy prudente.

-Isabella no te preocupes les caeras bien, solo relajate, has estado en situaciones más delicadas que estas.

-¿Y como sabes tu que he estado en situaciones delicadas?. - inquirí

-No se me da la impresión, eres una mujer muy fuerte como para tener esta vida sin problemas y lo veo reflejado en tu casa con tus compañeras de labores. - no dije nada más ya que me incomodaba hablar algo relacionado a la mansión. Él no comentó nada más por lo que se decidió que teniamos que entrar.

Estaba muy nerviosa nunca había estado en esta situación antes y no sabía de que forma me presentaria Edward a su familia, ya ni siquiera sabía que acontecimiento era el que iba a prensenciar.

Algo en mi interior me decia que esta cena iba hacer tan diferente en muchos aspecto, de los cuales no sabía cuales eran todos, solo hasta el momento que me queria presentar a su familia era un paso muy importante.

Llegamos a una mesa apartada de las demás, Edward siempre hacia lo mismo queria intimidad, pero no sabía si era para mi, o siempre lo hacía, no me gustaba pensar mucho en eso por lo que me dedique a seguir a la anfitriona para ubicarnos en nuestra mesa.

Me sorprendí que no estuvieramos solo ya había llegado ellos, era verdad que cenaría con su familia, y esto me puso más que nerviosa, no sabía como comportarme con ellos, y si hacían preguntas relacionadas a nosotros, y eso que no tuvieramos un _nosotros. _

-Familia les presento a Isabella. - un nudo en el estómago se me hizo cuando me presentó.

-Hola a todos. - fue lo único que pude decir.

-Si que es bella, tu nueva conquista hermano. - habló un hombre dos veces más grande que Edward, y un físico que intimidaba, pero de razgos si se parecía a Edward.

-Hijo que bueno que llegas. - dijo un hombre como de cuarenta y muchos, pero muy bien parecido.

-Padre. - y abrazó a su padre por un momento me dió envidia no tener a un padre darle una abrazo como los de ellos. Y continuó saludando a los demás que estaban en la mesa, una mujer muy hermosa que no tenía que envidiarle nada a nadie, se paró para saludarlo.

-Ella es Rosalie, la esposa de mi hermano Emmett. - me susurro en el oido. - La de allá en mi madre Esme. - mencionó.

-Hijo, ¿como te ha ido?, hace día que no se nada de tí. - habló por primera vez la mujer que me indicó Edward.

-Jasper y Alice, ¿donde están?.

-Todavía no llegan, pero tomen asiento chicos. - habló Esme.

-Es raro que nos presentes a tus conquistas Eddie. - dijo el hombre corpulento.

-No me digas Eddie, - mencionó un poco molesto. - Y ella no es una de mis conquistas en una AMIGA. Esta claro Emmett. - me dió un vulco en el corazón cuando menciono que eramos amigos, yo todavía no le daba respuesta a su petición, pero me gustó como sonó eso, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo amigos y eso alegró a mi corazón.

No pasó mucho tiempo y llamaron al mesero para pedir las ordenes y cuando justo se fue él mesero se anunció que aparecía la pareja esperada.

-Ahi vienen Alice y Jazz.- dijo Esme, yo no los ví ya que estaba de espada de ellos.

-Lo sentimos por la tardanza pero Alice tuvó un problema con su vestido y nos tuvimos que devolver. - dijo la voz de un hombre.

-No se preocupen recién se acaba de ir el mesero con nuestras ordenes. Y ¿como estan?. - Carlisle les habló, pero yo todavía no mira a la pareja, no me sentia muy comoda con la cena.

-Bien Carlisle. - Habló una voz más que familiar para mi, y voltié mi rostro para saber de quién se trataba.

-Alice, pequeña tanto tiempo ya te extrañabamos, ¿como estan tus padres?.

-Bien ello se quedaron en Francia, tal vez vengan el próximo mes para Los Angeles. - y por fin ví el rostro de la persona que estaba tomada de la mano del hombre ese.

El nudo que tenía en el estómago se retorció más de lo que tenia anteriormente.

-Y ¿Quién es la nueva invitada?. - habló en hombre que se llama Jasper.

-Disculpen por no presentarla, ella es Isabella Vulturi. - y el rostro de Jasper se contrajó por la presentación, si no me equivocó el ya había escuchado de mi nombre o pero de todo tal vez de mi apellido nuevo.

-Isabella. - dijó Jasper. Yo asentí con la cabeza, ya que le prestaba más atención a su acompañante y necesitaba tomar aire o cualquier cosa para relajarme. Ella cuando se dió cuenta de mi presencia se le lleno el rostro de asombró y felicidad, pero yo solo tenía asombró y para nada felicidad de verla aquí en estos instante.

-Bella, que alegria verte de nuevo. - se solto de la mano de su novio y me hizó pararme para darme una abrazó, al cual no se lo correspondí.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?. - musitó Edward sorprendido.

Yo no respondía en esos instante, ver denuevo a mi prima Alice se partía el corazón, ya que no podía creer verla denuevo, y más en la situación de ahora. Me separé del abrazó y me dirigí al tocador de dama a toda prisa.

No podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para que me viera con mi prima denuevo. Ella era la única amiga que tenía y que me quería pero cuando se fue a Paris perdí todo contacto con ella, me dolió perder al único apoyo moral que tenía, ya que sabía como me trataban mis padres, eran tan diferente los de ella a los mio. Me puse a llorar no porque no la queria ver si no que si supiera de lo que estoy hecha ahora, que sabría que no podría volver a querrer eso me dolia en mi interior.

.

.

.

**EPOV.**

Me sorprendió que Alice conociera a Isabella, pero lo más sorprendente fue que se fuera corrindo al tocador cuando Alice abrazó a Isabella, eso no me lo esperaba, todos nos quedamos igual que yo en esos momento en Shock.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?. - volví a preguntarle a Alice, que se debatía entre ir no ir al tocador.

-Eh... sí. Ella es mi prima, pero dijiste que se llamaba Isabella Vulturi. - una confusión en su rostro, por el nombre de Isabella que no sabía desifrar.

-Sí, asi se llama, por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo. - nadie entendía nada de la reacción de Isabella, por lo que Esme se fue al tocador a buscar a Isabella, pero me sorpendió que Esme hiciera eso, ya que no conocía a ella.

Al rato después volvieron a la mesa ya mas calmadas las cosas, Alice no habló en ningún momento estaba como en un trance, pero cuando la vió se le recompuso el rostro.

-Alice amor ¿te sientes bien?. - le preguntó Jasper.

-Si no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor. - y con el rostro que pusó, se notaba que ya esta bien.

Cuando se sentaron mi madre e Isabella no dijeron nada, y la cena seguió su curso como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Isabella ¿te sientes bien?. - le susurre al oido.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes mucho por mi. - susurro

-Bueno familia ya que estamos todos aqui, - ya empeza la parte de la cena que tanto se anhelaba, la familia ya sabía, porque era la cena, uno por que volvía Alice, y dos que le pediría matrimonio. - Alice, amor como ya nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo he decidido comenzar una nueva vida junto a ti. - en eso Jasper se pone de rodillas. - Alice Mary Brandon ¿te casarias conmigo?. - y saco el anillo de compromiso.

Alice esta atonita, y como no le salian las palabras de la boca, Jasper se empezó a desesperar, hasta que finalmente se lanzó a los brazos de Jazz.

-Si, amor, no sabes lo feliz que ser parte de tí. - y lo besó como si no hubiesen nadie de nosotros en la cercanía. Estamos todos tan felices que aceptara Alice ser su esposa que no los dimos cuenta cuando Isabella se levantó de mesa, y estaba hablando por teléfono, la iba a seguir pero mi madre me tomó la mano y me negó, para que no la siguiera.

Nadie se dió cuenta de la ida de Isabella, pero me preocupaba por lo que le pasaba, y lo que más me intrigaba la reacción que tuvó cuando vió a Alice.

Al termino de la cena se dieron cuenta que Isabella no estaba.

-Y tu nueva conquista se asustó, que se fue sin despedir. - dijo Emmett.

-No se sentia muy bien que digamos, y no quizó molestar a la feliz pareja recién comprometida. - dije lo más convinsente posible.

-Que mal por ella, pero Alice es un poco rara tu prima, además reaccionó un poco mal cuando te vió, ¿tuvieron alguna pelea que ya no se veian?. - estaba vez Emmett estaba llendo muy lejos con la conversación.

-Es impropio hablar de una persona cuando no esta presente. - recalcó mi madre.

-Es que ella esta muy cambiada desde la última vez que la ví, y eso fue hace ya 3 años. - mencionó Alice con relativa melancolia en su voz.

-Mucho tiempo, y ¿por que ya no la veias desde tanto tiempo?. - replicó Rose.

-Cuando me fuí a Paris a vivir allá, perdí el contacto seguido de ella, pero nos mandamos E-mail, o la llamaba por teléfono, sin embargo desde hace como un año no supe más de ella y eso me tenia muy mal, es como una hermana. - comentó Alice

-Ya esta bueno ya después hablaras con ella, por ahora dediquemos a terminar el postre. - dijo Jasper.

Después de lo acontecido, pensé que me sacarían los ojos por llevar a Isabella, pero no fue asi, por una extraña razón Alice estaba triste, pero a la vez muy feliz por el compromiso, ella y yo nos habíamos convertidos en muy buenos amigos, y sabía cuando estaba bien y cuando no, la energia de la que estaba acostumbrado ya no replicaba en su voz en estos momento, me pregunto ¿qué será por que Alice esta tan triste depués de ver a Isabella?.

Al terminar la velada, nos dirigimos a la mansión, como iba solo en esta ocación no me apresuré en llegar ya que me puse a reflexionar porque Isabella se había ido tan deprisa y me dí cuenta que no estaba muy feliz de ver a su prima, pero si tanto cariño se tenian las dos porque motivo ya no estan feliz, me rondaba esa interrogante, era tan misteriosa Isabella que me hacia que me introdugiera mas a su vida, para saber más de ella, todo de ella me llamaba para conocer, la obsceción que me causaba era muy importante en mi.

Pero antes de todo necesitaba saber algo de ella pero la única que me podría dar sería mi amiga.

Al llegar a la casa me causó mucho impacto que Alice me esperaba el la sala.

-Edward, ¿puedo hablar un instante contigo?. - me mencionó impasiente.

-Si, en que te puedo ser útil.

-Tu, ¿de donde conoces a Bella?.

-Bueno es un poco incomodo de como la conocí, ya que no fueron, muy apropiados para las demás personas. - aclaré.

-Haber Edward ¿puedes hablar más claro?. - preguntó ya más impasiente de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno como te dije en una forma peculiar, pero no tiene nada de malo como la conoci. - me estaba dando muchas vueltas en lo mismo.

-Dime de una buena vez Ed. - estaba ya hecha una furia por que no le hablaba claro, hasta a mi se me hacia difícil responder.

-Bueno Alice ella es una _dama de compañia. _- respondí al fin.

-Como que una _dama de compañia. _- estaba más que sorprendida por mi afirmación.

-Eso como escuchaste, Alice se que me juzgaras por la vida que llevó, Jasper me dice lo mismo que tu en estos momento, pero no te alarmes no soy tan cretino como crees. - recalqué mi posición.

-Mira Edward yo no te he juzgado se como es tu vida, ya me lo imaginaba que hacias algo asi, pero lo que me sorprende es que mi prima este involucrada con este mundo, ella no es asi, la conosco como la palma de mi mano y se que esta vida no la quizó, pero algo raro esta en todo esto. - repusó Alice ya más calmada.

-Sabes Alice yo pensé lo mismo que tu, y por lo que me ha dicho ella, es verdad de nuestras suposiciones, pero ella no quiere que me acerque a ella, por eso no me he podido acercar más a ella, - confesé.

-Me lo imagine, a ti te gusta, ¿verdad?. - me sorprendió lo fácil que dedujó eso.

-Tu sabes que no te puedo mentir enana, pero se me ha hecho casi imposible ser amigo de Isabella.

-Isabella, que raro que ya no le digas Bella, siempre ella dijó que cuando la llamaban por su nombre entero se enojaba, con quien fuera, debe de ser muy raro todo esto lo que le rodea a Bella. - la última parte susurraba que casi imagino lo que me dijo. - Pero dijiste que se apelli daba Vulturi ¿verdad?.

-Si eso me dijo Aro. - recalqué.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Aro?.

-El "padre" de ellas. ¿Por que?.

-Es que si no me equivocó aqui hay algo que no anda muy bien, por lo mismo me preocupa Bella en el mundo que esta metido.

-Si, pero ¿que vamos hacer?. - pregunté.

-No se necesito hablar con ella antes, pero mañana arreglamos eso.

-Si mejor ahora tienes que estar con tu prometido, debes de estar feliz.

-Como nunca, pero mi felicidad será completa hasta que no descubra que pasa con Bella. - repusó cabisbaja.

-Ya anda con tu prometido.

-Si ya me voy, pero mañana seguimos hablando. - le dí un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, y se marchó a su habitación.

Yo también me fui a mi habitación, no sabia como ayudar a Bella, -que raro es decirle asi-, tenía que pensar en el metodo de que ella me contará de su vida, sin embargó con la ayuda de Alice tal vez si pueda ayudarla y ser más que su amigo, pero ni eso todavía somos.

* * *

**Hello. nuevamente he vuelto.**

Si ya se que me atrasé mas de lo debido, y no se los niego, es que tenia que descansar tuve toda la semana de vacaciones, pero necesitaba despegarme de mi trabajo y era la manera lo lamento por no avisarles pero salieron de improvisto mi vacaciones... en fin pasando a otro tema LES gusto el capitulo???... a que no se esperaba que Alice fuera la prima de Bella, bueno tal vez si, pero ya lo viero Podrá Alice ayudar a salir de esta vida a Bella???, en los próximos capitulos lo sabrán....

Bueno como siempre muchas gracias pro su lindo **RR, Alertas y Favoritos me alegran el corazón con sus comentarios y todos.... se los agradesco muchisimo...**

Bueno los capitulos que vienen son cruciales en como ver la vida de Bella en adelante, pero también les quiero decir que me dijieron en un RR que porque Bella esta tan empeñada en que siempre saca el mismo tema de ser una DAMA DE COMPAÑIA, bueno les explico, ella se siente de esa manera ya que ella perdió su dignidad y piensa que no puede conocer el amor por ser una Prostituta, me entienden ella no piensa en la estabilidad emocional de su corazón, por eso ella recalca que es una DAMA DE COMPAÑIA... bueno eso sería mi encantado público... please regalenme su maravillosos RR... y subiré capitulo más seguidos...

Slds y se cuidan...

**kisses & bite**

**.**

**.**

**~Amelie 666~**

**PLEASE CLICK AL BOTON VERDE.**


	12. De nuevo juntas

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 12.-**

**De nuevo juntas.**

**.**

**BPOV.**

Estaba desconcertada de haber presenciado la cena de compromiso de mi prima Alice, una vez dije que me apartaría de mi familia y no volvería a verla, aún cuando volví a ver a mi prima un sentimiento de nostalgia me inundo ya que quería estar con ella y que me escuchara, pero no podía saber de que estaba hecha mi vida ahora.

Cuando llamé a Jared para que me viniera a buscar al restaurant, fue un alivio. Sin embargo mi falta de respeto al irme a mitad de la cena de esa manera no hablaba muy bien de mi, menos delante del prometido de Alice, se que lo que hice no fue lo correcto, pero al saber que nunca tendría esa oportunida en la vida; unas lágrimas traicioneras querian salir. pero para que no se dieran cuenta de que lo que me pasaba, las contuvé.

Todo lo que pasaba en mi vida era una verdadera estupidez.

Al ver a Jared que me esperaba en la salida del restaurant, como siempre no me preguntó porque me retiraba antes, es lo que más apreciaba de él ya que podiamos hablar de cualquier cosa mientras que Aro no se enterará de nada, sin embargo estaba intrigado por lo que sucedió se le reflejaba en la mirada, ya que no estaba tan bien como suponía, y no podía llegar así a la mansión.

-Isabella, se que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en tu vida, pero no puedes llegar así a la mansión. - dijo muy cauto.

-Eso ya lo se, por lo mismo podemos ir a otro lado que no sea la mansión, ¿por favor?. - pregunté, por si me ayudaba.

-Claro, eso no lo tenías que preguntar, pues de todas formas te iba a llevar a un lado para que te calmaras, si te ve Aro, no prefiero pensar como se tomaría... - pero no termino la frase, aunque ya me imaginaba que diria.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, tu sabes con esta vida de la que tengo, uno no cree en nada. - me quedé mirando por la ventana del auto por un rato, y el silencio en el vehiculo no fue incomodo, de hecho era rejuvenecedor.

Jared era una de las pocas persona que se podía confiar, el estaba enamorado de Leah, pero ella ni encuenta le tomaba y eso me daba rabia por parte de ella, pues el conocía nuestra vida y él la aceptaba tal cual era, en mi caso yo no lo acepataba que nadie se me acercara.

Realmente no sabía porque pensaba de esta manera nadie me iba a querer por ser como era, o por lo que trabajaba... _ya Bella deja de pensar en estupideses... y desde cuando me digo bella, maldita la hora en la que ví a Alice, vuelven las cosas que no querian que volvieran a mi vida. Es extraño cuando me decia Bella la duendecillo esa. ¡Maldición! por qué pienso en esto ella no debe de estar en mi vida, ella ni nadie._

Cuando llegamos a un parque deje de lado mis pensamiento, no me permitiría en pensar en nada de lo que tuviera que ver de mi antigua vida.

-Isabella, ve a dar una vuelta, calmate y después regresas. - mencionó calmado como siempre.

-Esta bien, luego regreso.

Al recorrer el parque una necesidad de gritar para desahogarme de esta presión, se hacia más fuerte en mi interior, sabia que no podía hacer en un lugar donde habia mucha gente se asustaría, o me creerían loca, por decir lo menos.

No me sentía del todo bien, quería estar con mi prima, pero a la vez quisiera que ella se alejará y que me dejará vivir mi vida como la llevó desde casi un año, sin embargo ella es muy importante en mi vida como para dejarla ir.

Estuvo mas o menos como una hora recorriendo el parque y ordenando mi mente, -si se pudiera dejar en un archivo y después eliminarlo- y aclarando que haría de mi vida de ahora en adenlante, sabiendo como es Alice, no se dejaría vencer tan rápido por si yo no le hablará nunca más, pero trataría de que no se me entrometiera en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente no me sentia muy bien, pero nadie se enteró de que me había marchado de la cena antes _por suerte mia, _y le debía una grande a Jared, espero devolverle por lo de anoche... Y eso me ayudaba más.

Unos días habían pasado desde la cena de con la familia de Edward, y no me había solicitado, por mi suerte ojalás que no solicitara más, asi no sabria nada de Alice. Hoy tenía que ir al _centro comercial -una vez más- _no se hacia mucho en gracias ir, pero tenía que comprarme más vestidos, pero Aro como siempre vigilaba nuestro closet, y no podíamos usar dos veces el mismo vestido, se vería mal de una _dama de compañia, _por lo mismo tuve que salir, pero lo mejor de todo que salí sola, aún sin olvidarme que un guardaespalda me acompañaria, en esta ocasión me seguiría Jacob, había hablado muy pocas veces con él, ya que hace poco que ingreso a la mansión. Como siempre no podiamos hablar con ellos, pero con él era diferente, pues era grato conversar con él se daba muy rápido la charla, como si nos concieramos de antes, hace como unas tres semanas que hablamos a escondidas, y siempre eran cuando después de las citas, y de las idas al centro comercial, nadie sabía cuando hablabamos, y eso era lo mejor.

Hoy no era la ocasión el me acompañaba y de vez en cuando le pedía su opinión masculina cuando elegía los vestidos. Trataba de pasar todo el día fuera, para hacer más llevadera mi vida, últimamente me agobiaba la mansión, estar con las perras me sacaba lo peor de mi _si eran unas perras conmigos esa "hermanas" que tengo_, y todo por Cullen, no se que les pasaba no se los iba a quitar como si me importaba -pero a quién engañaba si me interesaba un poco- por su caballerosidad cuando lo conocí, y el saber que no obligaría a tener que meterme en su cama, y eso lo apreciaba de él.

No se podía meter en mi mente Edward tenía que sacarlo, como fuese, menos mal que Jacob me sacó de mi trance, mientras me dispusé a seguir mirando las vitrinas, hasta que me llamó la atención de un vestido muy bello azul, me dispuse a entrar a la tienda.

-Jacob, me acompañas a esa tienda, me quiero probar un vestido. - le mencione, mientras me dirigía a la tienda.

-Claro, y podré dar mi opinión. - comentó entretenido, por lo menos me hacia sacar un sonrisa en mis días de oscurida.

-Por supuesto, para eso te he traído, no solamente cargas mis bolsas, si no también puede ver la mercancia. - le contesté entretenida, sabía que podía usar mis encantos como lo hacía con mis clientes, pero era diferente cuando lo hacia sin más en la presencia de Jacab, solo con él hacia eso.

Al ingresar a la tienda, me dispusé a probar y comprar el vestido, sin embargo cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, lo que estaba evitando de hace días se me presentaba ante mis ojos.

-¡¡Bella!!, por favor no te vallas, necesito hablar contigo. - justo me tenía que pasar esto a mi y más con mi prima.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo. - le dije un poco fría, pero era lo mejor.

-No. Bella tu te quedas, ¿me entendiste?. - enfadada me dijo y me llevó del brazo fuera de la tienda.

Jacob me miraba con un rostro de interrogación, pero preferí que se diera una vuelta y después volviera, lo mejor fue que no se hizo ni un problema, él me entendía y sabía que luego le cometaría algo, solo un poco... No le hablaba mucho de mi vida, solo si era importante y necesario y en esta ooprtunidad así era.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?. - le pregunté ya un poco enfadada por sacarme de esa forma de la tienda.

-Qué te pasa BELLA, - recordar mi nombre de esa manera, me daba nostalgía. - Ya se a lo que te dedicas, y se que necesitas ayuda.

-Alice, por favor no hagas esto, es muy difícil para mi, todo esto.

-Por lo mismo, se que es difícil, pero si me cuentas, te podré ayudar. - dijo con una esperanza en su rostro.

-Nadie me puede ayudar. - le mencione cabisbaja.

-Yo te podré ayudar, pero cuentame como llegaste a esta vida, porque tu no lo pediste, te conosco más de lo que piensas, y ni te imaginas cuanto. - de verdad no podía mentirle a ella, y menos a Alice la que ve todo, es la única que me conoce más que cualquier persona.- Me dejaste preocupada la otra noche de mi compromiso, aunque fui muy feliz porque estuviste ahi, no fue en las mejores condiciones, sin embargo estuviste, y ni decir que no sabía nada de ti desde hace casi un año, no contestaste mis E-mail y cuando llama a tu casa me dijieron que te había marchado, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me lo dijieron.

-Lo siento Alice, se que eres la única que me conoce más de lo que pense, pero hice lo peor de mi vida hace casi un año. - le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, me había prometido no llorar. Sin embargo me fue imposible.

-Estuvé tratando de localisarte, pero no te encontre, no me dijieron nada más en tu casa y era como si estuvieran mal cuando alguien hablaban de ti.

-Alice, no sabe lo difícil que se me hizo cuando te fuiste, los echaba tanto de menos a ti a mis tios, por lo mismo cometí un grave error del que me acuerdo todos los días sin excepción.

-Ya me lo imaginó pues no estaría aquí ahora. - asentí a su conclusión.

-No sabes la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo. - sollozaba cuando le hablaba.

-Por favor cuentame todo yo estoy para escucharte, comprender y ayudarte en todo. - nuevamente asentí, tenía que sacar todo dentro de mi y hablar con alguien por lo que pasaba.

-Mira Alice, por favor escuchame y después me comentas tu opiniones. - le sugerí.

-Esta bien, soy toda oidos. - y comenzé con mi relato.

-Cuando te marchaste a Francia, fue muy difícil para mi, pues tu sabía como era la relación con mis padres y que no cambiaba en nada de echo empeoró cuando te fuiste, cada vez me tomaban menos en cuentas, solo eran apariencia, la niña perfecta de los Swan, sin embargo no se dedicaban en nada de su tiempo en mi y cada vez me sentia sola. Tu bien sabía que era muy tímida y no tenia amigas, tu eras la única que tenía en todo; en la escuela, tenía compañeras, pero nada más, por lo mismo me sentia triste, y un día cuando revisaba mi E-mail sentí la curiosidad de meterme en le chat, para así conocer gente y lo hice.

No sabía como lo había hecho, y durante un tiempo chatie con un hombre era muy tierno y eso, hasta que un día nos pusimos de acuerdo en juntarnos, él tenía más años que yo, pero no me importo, se comportaba con un caballero, me "entendía", y era justo lo que necesita, un amigo, pero con el pasar de los días nos hicimos mas que amigo. - Alice no podía creer lo que le contaba se le notaba en su mirada, y no daba credito que yo Isabella Swan hablara con un desconocido y por Chat.

Si, Alice se convirtió en mi novio, y no estoy muy orgullosa de eso. Bueno todo esto pasó antes de salir del Instituto, y no me quería ir a la universidad sola, tenía un caos en mi cabeza en esos momento por lo que no pensé en nada, él era el único amigo y compañero que necesitaba y me "apoyaba" en su momento me ayudó, aún así estuvismos un mes saliendo como novios, yo lo queria como un amigo, nunca sentí amor como tal, pero era algo, cuando faltaba unos días para mi graduacción él me sugirió que nos escaparamos, y comenzaramos desde cero, yo como una perfecta ilusa le hice caso y ha sido la peor decisión de mi vida. el día de mi graduacción nos escapamos yo había dicho que si a su propuesta y no me importaba por mis padres ya que no se preocupaban de mi, así que ese día yo me

llevé una pequeña mochila y un dinero que tenía guardado y nos fugamos y nos venimos para acá -Los Angeles- y desde ese día que estoy cuando me escape de Forks. - una vez más Alice no podía dar crédito a nada.

-Bella, que quieres que te digas me has dejado sin palabras, realmente, me siento tan mal por abandonarte.

-No tienes porque, siempre te gustó conocer Paris y estudiar diseño de modas no te podía quitarte eso.

-Lo siento tanto. - nuevamente con sus disculpas.

-Ya te dije no fue tu culpa. - le repusé.

-Pero me imagino que todavía no terminas con tu relato. - asentí

-Bueno si queda un poco, ¿te sigo contanto?- le pregunte y ella asentió. - Lo que paso tomamos el avión y llegamos hasta acá pero lo peor es lo que viene acontinuación. - tome una bocanada de aire, proseguí con el relato.

Al llegar desde Forks, no conocía nada, nos alojamos en un hotel, como se suponía también ese día perdería mi virginidad y así fue; por decir algo era mi día, un regalo de graduacción, bueno eramos novio, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, no fue del todo malo, pero lo que pasó después fue lo malo, él al día siguiente no lo encontré en la habitación, me preocupe un poco al ver que no estaba, sin embargo cuando revise mis cosas me llevé una muy mala sorpresa, se había llevado mi dinero... - me interrumpió.

-Y se fue pero... - no la dejé acabar ya que sabía por donde iría la conversación.

-Todavía no acabo de contarte, por favor espera un poco, no seas impaciente te conosco muy bien por donde iría la conversación si no te interrumpia. - respire profundamente y continué. - Al rato después apareció con una mujer muy guapa Victoria, ella me recriminó que era su novia, yo en esos momentos no le creía hasta que me lo demostró delante de mi, dandolé un muy apasionado beso. No lo podía creer el me había engañado para llegará hasta aquí y ser su puta o más bien ser una Vulturi puta. Me explicó que al día siguiente empezaría mi nuevo trabajo y me llevaron donde su padre Aro, y el me confirmó lo que ya me habían dicho, y era verdad, ese día me llevaron a comprar vestidos y cosas para mi debút, estaba aterrorisada nunca había hecho algo parecido y me dañaba demaciado, Victoria y una más me enseñaron lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que no, y era lo más importante no dejar mal el apellido Vulturi, por eso me llamó Isabella Vulturi y no Bella Swan.

Me aleje de mi familia y de todo, para no volver nunca más, y decidí no hablar de mi pasado. - sabía que la dundecilla estaría pensando del porque no me escapé. - Si piensas por qué no me he escapado, estas un poco equivocada, los primeros meses fueron donde más me disponía a escapar, pero no podía, estaba vigilada las 24hrs del día y las cuentas en el banco me revisan periódicamente para no hacer traspasos a otro bancos. por lo mismo no me he podido escapar, soy así como la mejor de la "hijas" de Aro, no sabes como odio a James por lo que me hizo, pero al tiempo después el se casó con Victoria, ella es como una "amiga", pero en fin, este tiempo ha sido el peor de mi vida y cada vez lo detesto más, es realmente un infierno. Convertirme en _dama de compañia, _es lo peor, y usamos ese nombre para tapar lo que realmente somos PUTAS.

Alice me miraba como de lo que le contaba no lo creía, sin embargo ya se hacia una idea de lo que fue mi vida desde ese maldito día que lo recuerdo más que nunca ya que se acerca cada vez más ese día. Terminé con el relato llena de lágrimas en mi ojos, por acordarme de todo nuevamente, y lo que creí que no lo hablaría otra vez.

-Bella, no lo creo, pero gracias por confiar en mi, no te preocupes por nada yo te ayudaré. - me dijo muy decidida. Pero había algo que me intrigaba

-Alice necesito saber, ¿como conoces a Edward?.- por fin se lo pregunte.

-Bueno un día en la presentación de mi colección de ropa, él fue invitado y yo ví a Jasper (el amor de mi vida). Él es el guardaespalda, su mano derecha y un muy buen amigo de Edward y desde ese día nos concimos hasta que me hice novia de Jasper y siempre saliamos junto, yo no te tengo que preguntar como se conocieron ustedes dos, porque ya me lo imagino.

-Aunque no lo creas, no es como tu crees. - le mencione sabiendo por donde quería ir.

-No te preocupes ya Edward me conto tu historia, y si me permites decirte algo Edward no es como crees, el es un buen tipo, pero eso ya lo sabrás tu, y cuando quieras me preguntas de él. - me guiño un ojo para saber a lo que se refería, estaba loca si yo fuera algo más para Edward Cullen.

-Alice no te hagas ilusiones que te hace mal para la cabeza. - le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo se, pero tengo una buena corazonada de todo esto. - ya me lo imagina que diría algo así la vidente Alice Brandon.

-Lo que tu digas, pero ya escuchaste mi historia, ahora dime la tuya. - le incité.

Estuvimos toda la tarde platicando de su vida y más de la mi, y ella idearía un plan para que me pudiera salir de la "familia Vulturi", pero no me había querido decir nada para que no se descubriera de lo planeado, realmente necesitaba a Alice en mi vida, y se lo apreciaba un montón, sin embargo no sabía que sucedería desde ahora en adelante con el asunto Edward Cullen y eso me preocupa un grande, ya que Alice me dijo que el saldría más con él, y no lo podía soportar, no debía hacer más daño del que había hecho.

También le había pedido disculpa por haberme marchado de la cena de su compromiso y se hizo una idea del porque, y no me preguntó nada, y se lo agradecía.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace tiempo fue reencontrarme con mi mejor amiga y prima Alice, con ella podía contar y se que me ayudara, no se cuanto tiempo tomé salir de esta situación pero lo lograré, sea como sea.

* * *

**¡HOLA!...**

Lamento haberme demorado mucho en actualizar tan tarde... lo tenía escrito hace dias pero no había tenido tiempo en subir un capitulo..

Y les gusto el capitulo???... como siempre me dejan sus RR... para saber si les gusto... ok

GRACIAS POR SUS RR, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS SON LOS MEJOR EN FF...

Bueno pasando el dato durante la semana voy a subir un capitulo de "Un día con mi ginecólogo"... y disculpen por la demora... no me tardaré mucho esta vezz...

Slds y kuidense... los kiero...

**Kisses & bites...**

**~Amelie 666~**

**Dejen sus Review..**


	13. Esto no puede estar pasándome

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es totalmente mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Mi vida es un infierno".**_

**Capítulo 13.-**

**Esto no puede estar pasandome.**

**.**

**.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para Anillet, que me había pedido actualizar, pero aquí he vuelto**

**Por favor leer nota**

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Estuvimos toda la tarde platicando de su vida y más de la mi, y ella idearía un plan para que me pudiera salir de la "familia Vulturi", pero no me había querido decir nada para que no se descubriera de lo planeado, realmente necesitaba a Alice en mi vida, y se lo apreciaba un montón, sin embargo no sabía que sucedería desde ahora en adelante con el asunto Edward Cullen y eso me preocupa un grande, ya que Alice me dijo que el saldría más con él, y no lo podía soportar, no debía hacer más daño del que había hecho._

_También le había pedido disculpa por haberme marchado de la cena de su compromiso y se hizo una idea del porque, y no me preguntó nada, y se lo agradecía._

_Lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace tiempo fue reencontrarme con mi mejor amiga y prima Alice, con ella podía contar y se que me ayudara, no se cuanto tiempo tomé salir de esta situación pero lo lograré, sea como sea._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV.**

(charlie tiene un "encuentro" con su hija y diversas cosas pasan el la vida de los dos, bella por su parte le recrimina todo y charlie trata de entenderla, pero le resulata dificil, en eso le cuenta a alice y esta decidida de salir de esa vida de mierda)

Ya habían pasado varios días desde lo sucedido con Isabella, y no sabía que hacer, Alice me contó que la había visto en el centro comercial, y me mencionó un poco de su vida, pero como había dicho Alice era mejor que ella me contará toda su vida y me ganará su confianza y eso haría ahora.

Me dispuse a organizar como sería ganarme su confianza y lo único que se me ocurría era encontrarme con ella, pediría algunos días para estar con ella, y me dejará entrar en su vida.

Los días siguentes los dispuse en ayudar a Alice a ver como lo resolvería el problema de Isabella, salimos unas noches y poco a poco me contó algo de su vida. Yo por mi parte sería muy paciente y esperaría a que lo contará todo, y no que fuera de boca de Alice que supiera de su vida más íntima, y cuando eso sucediera sería muy feliz

Ella estaba siendo muy importante para mi, cada día pensaba en ella y como estaría llevando su vida ahora, la quería en mi vida y hasta que durará lo que tuviera que durar -_siempre- _dije a mis adentro, y verla feliz como debe de ser.

La agonía de no verla a diario, era un tormento que me calcomía vivo, no sabía muy bien el por qué de la situación en si, pero algo me decía que ella es un mujer muy especial en mi. La necesitaba y además de estar conmigo a mi lado, era más mi sustento del día a día, que producía en mi, algo que realmente era muy inevitable que la alejará de mi presencia.

Claramente me sentía vacio cuando no la veía, pero Alice me ayudaba que fuera más pronto el encuentro que tuviera con ella, la necesitaba muy urgentemente, para ayudarla a salir de esa vida de mierda que poseé. Alice me comentó que no le gustaba la vida que llevaba; yo eso lo sabía desde el primer día que la ví, por ser diferente a las demás _hijas de Aro, _y desde ese mismo día traté de ayudarla, sin embargo ella me evitaba y no me dejaba que me acercará a ella para prestar mi pertinente ayuda, que sé que le hace más que falta en estos momento de su soledad y amargura que siente. Solo verla a los ojos uno se da cuanta del tormento que tiene que pasar a diario, por ser una _dama de compañia, _ella nunca sería una prostituta, puesto que ella no se vende como las demás, es decir la venden, y poseé ese nombre de _dama de compañia _pues es eso lo que hace acompañar a un hombre, pero su mente no esta con ella en esos instante, solo su cuerpo reacciona.

Podrán decir que estoy equivocado, pero no lo estoy, a pesar de que la conozco muy poco se lo que piensa en algunas veces, y lo que dice sus facciones responde por ella. No se necesita ser un lector de mentes, para saber lo que piensa Isabella, ya que sus es un libro abierto en muchas ocasiones, aunque no se de cuenta de ello.

Con Alice hemos buscado una solución para el problema de Isabella, pero no ha sido muy bueno que digamos, y la única solución que dió Alice es que me gane su confianza y la ayuda desde ahí, para que me comenté como es su vida desde el interior de la mansión de lo Vulturis, y ganarme a Aro, para su liberación, pero no sería nada fácil, y Isabella, tendría que ser más que una amiga para mi, y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas para que sucediera eso, la queria mucho para dejarla escapar de mi.

Podrá sonar como un psicópata, pero su presencia es muy importante en mi, y la ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario para estar con ella, pronto y para siempre, como deseo ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOPV.**

Los días pasaron volando desde que ví a Alice en el centro comercial, y le conté de mi infierno que tengo por vida, la cercanía que necesitaba de ella era más que importante para mi ahora en adelante, se que en ella puedo confiar, hasta con los ojos cerrados, pues con su confianza me bastaba, ya que la conozco desde que tengo memoría -y en pañales-. Mi mejor amiga es ella, y es de toda la vida, una amistad que con los años va creciendo y haciendose más fuerte a pesar desde la distacia, y eso mismo sucedió desde que la ví, ella es mi verdadero apoyo y no lo voy a dejar escapar nuevamente.

Odiaba mi maldito "trabajo" de _dama de compañia, _o mejor dicho de _prostituta de Elite_ , puesto que no paraba de ser solicitada, había estado con Edward unas cuantas veces -pero muy pocas para ser verdad- y no me gustaba más que estar con él esta situación, pero no podía ser tan linda la cosa con uno piensa, y en mi caso es eso.

Hoy nuevamente tendría que salir con una viejo de no se cuantos años tendría, y me frustraba que sucediera esto. Me estaba hartando de estar siempre dispuesta para un nuevo viejo verde, para que lo ayudará a encontrar su joven pérdido en lo respecta en la cama, por mi parte no me gustaba ayudar en eso, pero era invitable, era eso o la furia a Aro, a la cual no estaba muy dispuesta a saber que tanto haría, -se que es algo malo, muy malo, pero no me dejaría esta muy feliz por eso-.

Al arreglarme para la fátidica noche que tendría nuevamente, pensaba en Edward en lo que estuviera haciendo ahora. Hace algunos día desarrolle una maldita obsceción por Edward Cullen, en la cual consistía lo que estaba haciendo él en estos momento. Pasar tiempo con él se estaba haciendo muy gratificante cada vez que lo veía, eso me traía mucho miedo en estando me enamorandome de un hombre prohibido, pues todo los hombres lo eran para mi, y no había exepción, y no me gustaba esto, extrañaba no verlo a diario, y eso me producia algo en mi interior, algo que no sabía que era con certeza.

Me daba mucho miedo sentir algo como eso, y se diera cuanta Aro. Sólo pensar que podría pensar me mataba.

-Isabella, ¿ya estás lista?. - me pregunto el bastardo de James, y desde cuando él se hacía responsable, de lo que tenía que hacer para la noche.

-En un minuto más salgo. - respondí lo más seca posible.

-Esta bien, te espero abajo. - ¡maldito!, que se cree, él no tiene nada que ver con lo de mi trabajo.

Hace días que estaba preocupada de que James tramará algo, ya que cada vez más estaba más cerca de mi, de lo que yo podía soportar, no lo había perdonado, y creo que nunca lo haría por lo mismo, su cercanía me sacaba lo peor de mi.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que tramaba James y no podía hacer nada, pues es el sucesor de Aro, y contra eso no podía hacer nada de nada, aunque quisiese.

Bajando a la sala de recepción me esperaba Jake, era una de las pocas veces que me acompañaba, y de echo lo agradecía. Él siempre se comportaba muy bien conmigo y se lo agradecería siempre, puesto que nunca me ha juzgado.

-Isabella, por favor comportaté hoy. - pidió James, no se por que tanta intriga el día de hoy.

-Eso ya lo se, no me tienes que decir lo que ya se. - respondí con un tono ácido.

-No te me pongas de mala Isabella, que te puede ir mal. - burlón respondió.

-Me estás amenazando. - declaré.

-No solo advirtiendo. - y con eso el se marchó dentro de la mansión.

-Subeté, no te preocupes por él. - me dijo Jake.

-Esta bien. - respodí y me subí a la lumusina.

En esta ocación no tendría que ir a cenar como es de costumbre, pues el "cliente", pidió que no fueramos directo al Hotel donde se hospedaba, y dar mis servicios de _dama de compañia, _algunas veces tenía que hacer esto, pues lo pedían, por una parte era mejor, así no tendría mucho mas "contacto" de que se daba en una cena.

-Isabella, no te preocupes por nada tu sabes como es James. - él ya sabía como había llegado a la mansión Vulturis, ya que le conté un poco de mi vida.

-No lo se, tu sabes como es él, uno nunca se espera de lo que podría estar pensando o planeando en el peor de los casos. - siempre tendría desconfianza de James y no se si podría hacer algo contra mi.

-Calmate, y ya estamos por llegar, sabes muy bien que no te debes de preocupar de nada, ¿estamos?. - trató de reconfortarme por lo que tenía que - Además tienes que estar bien para para tu cita de hoy, de la cual ya estamos legando a tu destino.

-Gracias por todo. - comente terminando de retocar mi maquillaje.

-De nada, y como sabes cualquier cosas me llamas.

-Si lo se, cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Así me gusta, te paso a recoger dentro de un rato. - se despidió mientras yo abró la puerta de la limusina.

-Hasta luego. - y con eso me introduzco al hotel que tantas veces me ha estado "acogiendo" este tiempo con los hombres que tengo que estar.

Un presentimiento no muy bueno me rondo desde el momento que entré al hotel, algo me decía que no estaba nada muy bien, y cada vez se estaba haciéndo mas fuerte. Yo soy una mujer fuerte -_bueno tuvé que serlo- _por lo que no me dejaba intimidar por nada, sin embargo algunas veces me sentía vulnerable en algunos aspectos y no me gustaba mucho ese faceta ya que si alguien la descubria me podría dañar.

No estaba lista aún para entrar a la suite, pero saqué mi mejor sonrisa y postura y golpeé la puerta, pero la gran sorpresa que me encontré al ver a la persona que nunca me imagine ver nuevamente en mi vida, estaba frente a mi con un rostro tan petrificado como el mío. Solo atiné lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Charlie. - dije prácticamente en un susurro.

-Bella. - dijo muy impresionado y dólido. Me dolía escuchar el nombre que alguna vez dejé atrás

No sabía que más hacer, solo entré en la habitación y me deje caer en la cama para meditar solo unos minutos. Charlie me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta y cerró de ella, sin dejarme de ver.

Todo lo que alguna vez pense que no debía pasar, pasó y de la peor forma posible. Todo este tiempo estuvé en una mansión de mierda que del solo he hecho vender mi cuerpo era la manera que acabé por una estúpida decisión que hice hace un tiempo atrás, y de la cual me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy.

Sin embargo ver a tu padre en una habitación de hotel en Los Angeles, eso no tiene nombre. Él el señor conservador que no le hacía mal a nadie, viene a engañar a mi madre. Pero dijo yo, no soy la persona más indicada en dar clases de moralidad y ya hace un tiempo soy prostituta y que da _placer _a los hombres.

-No sabía que te dedicaras a esto. - y lo que menos me esperé que "tratará de entenderme".

-¿Perdón Charlie?, pero hace tiempo no sabes lo que hace tu "hija".- le mencione sarcásticamente.

-No si de eso lo se perfectamente ahora que te veo. - claro, él juzga ahora.

-Sí, y tú lo que estás haciendo ahora es la mejor clase de moralidad que das. - obviamente no podía decir nada si era verdad de lo que le mencionaba.

-Se que no soy él mas indicado para decirte lo que tienes que hacer o dejar de hacer. Pero te educamos mejor que esto.

-Claro, "ustedes" me criaron y yo que pense que fueron las empleadas de la casa junto con las profesoras. Pero se que no me criaron así, no podría dejar tan mal a la gente que si me crió y estuvo conmigo en los momento que mas necesite de mis padres. Sin embargo te digo otra cosa Charlie no sabes lo que me llevó tener este tipo de vida, Así que será mejor que no te las des de dios que no te queda con una hija que vende su cuerpo.

Las palabras eran como veneno en mi boca, todo lo que quise decir alguna vez en mi vida, salieron sin que me privará de eso, sin embargo me dolió el alma, mas de lo que alguna vez me dolió, es difícil decir que tus padres deberían apoyarte en tu vida, o si no para que me tuvieron. Pero no me tuvieron, mas no les importó si hicieron bien el trabajo de padres.

Niguno de los dos decía algo, bueno por mi parte no tenía nada mas que decir, había dicho lo que mas quería en el mundo, de modo que nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro unos minutos, por mi parte mi _trabajo_ estaba hecho, y no tenía la intención de acostarme con mi padre.

-Bueno Charlie, mi trabajo termina aquí, no creeras que me acostaré contigo. - le dije con sarcásmo.

-No creeras que me acostaría con mi hija, no soy un mounstro Bella. - dijo dólido.

-No se que creer de ustedes, nunca estuvieron para mi. - le dije en el mismo tono que uso él.

-Lo se, pero Bella no te vallas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo estar aquí, y para tí soy Isabella. - ya era hora que no me recordará mi antiguo sobrenombre.

-Be...Isabella. No quiero que te vallas. ¿Podemos conversar, un momento?. - eso me sorprendió como nunca, Charlie, nunca en toda su vida me habia pedido un momento para hablar.

-Ahora quieres hablar, cuando ya ha pasado un año desde que me fuí de tu casa.

-Nunca es tarde para hablar Bella.

-¡Basta de llamarmé así!. ¡Soy Isabella!. Y sí es tarde, quieres remediar a tu hija que es una _dama de compañia_ si no nos hubiesemos cruzado por la vida así, nunca en tu vida te hubieses acercado hablar conmigo. - no se que quería de mi Charlie, sin embargo me dolía que ahora se preocupara de mi, cuando no había solución.

-Pero si tu misma nos pediste que no te buscaramos, no sabes el dolor que nos provocó que no estuvieras con nosotros.

-Y tu quieres que me tragué esa mentira. Claro, cuando su unica hija se va de su hogar, se preocuparon. Pero dejame decir algo, no me sorprende que ustedes hayan pasado por eso, quizas que diría la gente porque su hija no estaba con ella.

-No me hables así Isabella.

-¡Te habló como quiero!. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser un referente de padre, desde el momento que no se preocuparon por mi perdieron todo mi ese derecho.

-Pero quiero recuperlo.

-No es un poco tarde para hacerte el buen padre. - por una parte quería que fuera verdad que mi padre iba ser él que siempre quise que podría ser, pero por lo que he pasado no creo si sería buena hija.

-Nunca es tarde hija.

-Por favor hace el honor de nunca decir es palabra, para ti no soy y no seré tu hija nunca, me escuchaste. Y agradecé que no le diré a Renne que trataste de engañarla.

-Bella.

-Adios Charlie. - y con eso salí de la habitación del demonio. No quería saber nada mas de Charlie o Renne, pero necesitaba aire y calmarme. Por lo que no me sorprendí en ver a Jacob esperandome.

-¿Qué paso allá dentro?.

-Nada de lo que te puedas procupar.

-Te hizo algo ese mal nacido ese.

-No nada, pero necesito salir de aquí.

-Esta bien. Vamonos.

Mientras Jacob me llevó a un parque que le dije, no sabía que hacer con mi vida, Charlie removió lo que nunca me imagine pasar, y necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, por lo que llamé a Alice.

-Alice.

-¿Bella?, ¿Te paso algo?.

-Sí. - respondí sin mas.

-¿Dónde estás?.

-En un parque.

-Dame la dirección. - y con eso le dije donde me ubicaba.

No tardó mucho en llegar, sólo la sentí que me retiraba las lágrimas de mis ojos. Necesitaba un apoyo y ella me lo daba, con sus palabras de aliento, pero por sobre todo saber que estaba para mi.

-Me descubrió. - le dije balbuseando.

-¿Quién?. - por su tono de voz no se imaginaba quien podría ser.

-Charlie. - y como si ese nombre fuera todo lo que necesitaba para saber porque estaba así.

-¿Y que te dijo?.

-En realidad no me pudo decir mucho, mas bien yo fue la que hablé. No le dejé que me dijiera sus mentiras.

-Lo siento mucho. Tu sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario.

-Y tiene que agradecer que no le diré nada a Renna, aunque se pudiera hacerla sufrir por todo lo que me hizo.

-No lo hagas - me dijo Alice. - Cuando uno trata de vengarse tu corazón se corrompe y no serás mas feliz por si lo haces.

-Ya lo se por lo mismo no lo haré. Pero sabes algo en todo este rato que he estado aquí me pregunte, por qué mierda estoy haciendo esto.

-Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.

-Pero no te quiero involucrar.

-Y no lo harás, por qué yo misma lo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

-Gracias.

-Para ti siempre.

Con eso mi mejor amiga me apoyaría para salir de este maldito infierno en el que estoy, y poder borrar todo lo malo que me ha sucedido desde que me envolucre con lo Vulturis.

* * *

**Hello yo de nuevo !!!**

**Si he vuelto de hace muchos meses.... de verdad lo siento, pero tuve muchos problemas estos meses, entre mi trabajo la vida misma y mi gran imaginación, como se darán cuenta que no estaba en lo mejor de mi con respecto a eso. Pero he vuelto con algunas cosas por aquí así...**

**Sin embargo de verdad lo lamento no haber publicado, pero había escrito este capitulo muchas veces y no me gustaba como estaba quedando.**

**Bueno hablando del capitulo ¿les gusto?... ahora viene un pie para que Bella acepte la ayuda de Edward y Alice. Pero mas adelante se verá lo que hará.**

**Pasando por otro tema, colgué un nuevo fic, I'm Pregnant, y pases por mi otro fic un día con mi ginecólogo que ya subí el último capitulo...Bueno sin mas me despido de tods y gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews. **

**Las quiere **

**~Amelie~**


End file.
